La vengeance du coeur
by AngelScythe
Summary: Epilogue. Nos héros doivent bien rentrer chez eux et Drago reçoit une lettre. De qui est-elle? Est-elle révélatrice?
1. Suruki

_**La vengeance du cœur** _

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro

Couple : GinnyXHarry, HermioneXRon

Disclaimers : Mis à Part, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1: Suruki_

Harry dormait paisiblement quand il fut réveillé, il avait entendu du bruit dehors. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet et les mit. Harry se leva difficilement et avança sans bruit dans la pièce pour ne pas réveiller Ron, Harry avait passé les vacances chez les Weasley. Le brun se pencha à la fenêtre, dehors, Arthur Weasley revenait. Harry jeta un regard furtif vers sa montre, il était deux heures du matin. Depuis peu, Arthur n'était presque plus à la maison, Mrs Weasley avait affirmé qu'il était débordé au ministère de la magie. Rassuré que ce qui l'avait réveillé n'était rien de grave, Harry retourna finir sa nuit, après tout demain, ou plutôt ce matin même, à neuf heures il devrait être réveillé. Il allait à Poudlard.

Harry avait décidé de faire sa septième pour devenir Auror et Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient, eux aussi, pas fait leur septième, l'accompagnaient, bien sûr.

Au petit matin, Harry et Ron furent réveillés par Mrs Weasley, les deux amis allèrent manger avant de rassembler leurs affaires. Quand dix heures sonna, les trois amis et Ginny accompagnés de Mr et Mrs Weasley, étaient en route pour la voie 9 ¾. Les cinq sorciers vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus à proximité avant de faire passer Ginny par le mur, suivie de Harry et Ron et pour finir Mrs et Mr Weasley. Harry et Ron cherchèrent du regard Hermione, ce ne fut pas long, elle leur faisait de grands signes. Les deux amis allèrent rejoindre Hermione. Ils montèrent dans le train pour y mettre leurs bagages et retournèrent dire au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils retournèrent dans le train et s'installèrent. Peu après, le train s'ébranla et partit.

Les trois amis discutaient depuis un petit moment quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la fin du cou, il y avait plusieurs mèches qui passaient par-ci par-là sur son front, il avait des yeux rouge sang qui rappelaient quelque chose à Harry. Le jeune homme avait un sac accroché à son bras, une valise à ses pieds et une autre valise à la main. Il demanda aux trois amis :

- Je peux me joindre à vous? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs. Expliqua-t-il.

Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent. Le jeune homme eut un sourire de remerciement et entra dans le compartiment en poussant du pied la valise qu'il avait au pied. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de Harry.

- Tu es à Serpentard? Interrogea Hermione en désignant l'emblème de Serpentard cousu sur son sac.

Le jeune homme sursauta, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à être interrogé presque directement. Il regarda l'emblème que Hermione désignait puis dans un sourire il répondit.

- Oui…je suis à Serpentard et vous?

- Gryffondor, tous les trois ! Répondit Ron.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire, il observa Ron un moment puis demanda gentiment.

- Tu es un Weasley, non?

- Oui…Répondit-il gêné en regardant sa vieille robe.

- Ron… Ron Weasley? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Oui…Répondit Ron encore plus gêné.

- Ah… alors …tu es Hermione Granger et toi Harry Potter? Demanda le jeune homme avec une certaine excitation.

Il faisait penser aux frères Crivey vu comme ça, se dit Harry avec une mine triste.

- Effectivement! Répondit Hermione dans un sourire.

- Moi…je suis…Suruki…Suruki Sahijo. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Un silence s'installa entre les quatre jeunes puis Suruki finit par reposer une autre question.

- Mais vous avez pourtant fini vos années, non?

- En fait…Commença Hermione fort embarrassée.

- Nous n'avons pas fait notre septième ! Termina Harry.

- Alors, vous avez dix-huit ans comme moi!

- Dix-huit ans? Tu es donc en septième… tu as doublé? Interrogea Hermione fort intéressée.

- Non, fort heureusement… j'ai toujours eu d'excellents points, ce qui enrageait cette chère Ginny, non j'était à Dumstrang ma première année puis je suis venu à Poudlard et j'ai dû refaire ma première. Expliqua Suruki.

- Ginny, c'est ma sœur elle a toujours eu de bons points ! S'exclama Ron.

- Je sais…mais entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, on a toujours été coude à coude dans les points. Dit-il avec un sourire en rassurant Ron.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un bon moment, commençant tout doucement à bien s'entendre puis enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier, sauf Ron qui avait déjà enfilé sa robe un peu après son entrée dans le compartiment. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard. Les quatre jeunes adultes sortirent du train, une fois arrivés, et se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Ils prirent une calèche ensemble et discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à arriver au château, avant de se séparer.

- Je l'aime bien ! Avoua Hermione.

- Il est spécial, pour un Serpentard ! Affirma Ron.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous deux ! Surenchérit Harry.

Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table en attendant la répartition. Ce ne fut pas long, bientôt une femme arriva suivie d'une foule d'élèves, elle commença à appeler les élèves.

- Jessica Aniel ! Appela-t-elle.

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, la femme posa le chapeau sur sa tête, « Poufsoufle » cria alors le Choixpeau. La répartition continua ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, envoyant des élèves dans les quatre maisons. Enfin, une fois tout le monde réparti, la femme alla à la table des professeurs.

- Bien le bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui étaient déjà à l'école l'année passée, vous pourrez remarquer qu'il y a beaucoup de changements, c'est pourquoi, nous allons en parler maintenant. Déclara McGonagall. Tous d'abord, veuillez accueillir Madame Dertus, votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose.

McGonagall désigna du revers de la main la femme qui avait fait la répartition. Il y eut quelques applaudissements que Mrs Dertus accepta volontiers avec un grand sourire.

- Ensuite, Mrs Malefoy qui sera votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal!

Elle désigna alors Narcissa Malefoy qui leur donna un sourire avec peu de chaleur, elle fut applaudie par plusieurs élèves.

- Pour finir, nous rappelons que l'accès à la forêt interdite est Interdit… Nous vous demandons également de ne pas vous rendre dans la tour Nord pour un petit moment, car elle est en rénovation, nous vous signalerons quand vous pourrez y retournez… Sur ce, bon appétit.

Tous se mirent à manger gaiement, saluant bientôt les fantômes qui apparurent. Les trois amis s'en allèrent en même temps que les autres à la fin du repas. Ils allèrent bien vite se coucher.


	2. Un visage connu

_**La vengeance du cœur **_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro

Couple : GinnyXHarry, HermioneXRon

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note selon la remarque de Hi.kari : J'ai mis que les personnages principaux étaient Harry et Drago parce que la suite de l'histoire sera plus basé sur eux bien que le couple soit HarryXGinny

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 2 : Un visage connu. 

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain, il descendit dans la salle commune. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà là, sans doute pour l'attendre pensa Harry. Effectivement, quand il arriva, ses deux amis se levèrent et l'accompagnèrent en bas. Ils s'attablèrent et ils eurent leur horaire.

- On a Botanique, serre trois, avec les Poufsoufle ! Fit Hermione.

- Puis Sortilège…Continua Ron.

- Ensuite Métamorphose avec les Serpentard… Après, deux heures de potions avec de nouveau les Serpentard. Finit Harry.

Les trois amis se dirent que leur premier jour commençait plutôt bien. Ils déjeunèrent, puis allèrent à la serre numéro trois. Ils attendirent cinq minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Ginny et Luna arrivèrent ensemble. Ginny offrit un baiser à Harry.

- Salut! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il avait oublié que Ginny commençait seulement sa septième, il ne pensait pas l'avoir dans la même classe, mais finalement il trouvait ça bien. Pendant le cours de Botanique, ils apprirent à différencier deux plantes jaunes quasi identiques. L'une avait une tige plus grosse, elle avait un poison peu dangereux mais très douloureux. Pendant une semaine entière, on souffrait, on hallucinait, avant d'enfin rendre son dernier soupir. Le poison n'était réversible que dans les trois premiers jours. L'autre, avec la tige plus fine, était l'antidote à la première.

Le cours fini, ils allèrent en Histoire de la magie. En chemin, Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna. Il avait vu une tignasse blonde et bizarrement, elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Il s'interrogea un moment puis finit par suivre ses amis. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et tandis que le professeur apportait des objets pour un sortilège, Harry s'adressa à voix basse à Ron.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un ! Lui confia-t-il.

- Probablement quelqu'un qui était en sixième l'année passée et qui n'arrêtait pas de traîner avec Malefoy. Lui fit Ron.

- Non, impossible, Malefoy ne traînait qu'avec des gens de sa classe. Assura Harry.

Si il n'avait pas tourné la tête à ce moment-là pour regarder Ginny Harry aurait sans doute vu l'expression étonnée qu'avait Ron.

- Harry…Murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Ron avec un air interrogatif.

- Comment tu sais ça? Je veux dire que ce n'étaient que des élèves de sa classe? Demanda-t-il.

- Enfin, Ron, il traînait toujours avec Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson… Ils étaient dans sa classe voyons ! Fit Harry.

Ron finit par hocher la tête. Le cours fini, ils allèrent dans la classe de Métamorphose. Ils s'installèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Dertus arriva. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau et nota sur celui-ci : « Transformer un objet quelconque en un autre »

- Pour commencer, transformez un objet quelconque en un autre, histoire que je sache comment vous vous débrouiller. Allez-y! Fit-elle en se tournant vers les élèves, faisant voler ses cheveux bruns qu'elle laissait détacher.

Elle posa ses yeux bleus semblables à deux mers sur un banc et s'exclama :

- Qui se cachent donc derrière ce livre? Baissez-moi ce livre s'il vous plaît!

Elle attendit cinq minutes et comme ledit possesseur du livre ne l'avait pas baissé, elle s'approcha de lui et lui retira doucement avant de le lui rendre. Harry resta étonné, c'était Drago Malefoy, il était bel et bien dans cette classe. Que faisait-il là, il ne savait pas. Harry remarqua aussi qu'à côté de lui était assis Suruki. Harry sembla lire « Remets-toi » sur les lèvres de Suruki. Il devait s'adresser à Drago, il était livide. Comme décomposé, il avait perdu de sa prestance tout d'un coup, il n'essaya même pas de se recacher derrière son livre, il tourna la tête vers Harry puis regarda son encrier.

Harry, quant à lui, tourna un regard vers Ron. Celui-ci regardait Drago avec des yeux ronds. Il avait même ouvert la bouche, tant il était étonné. Il croisa le regard de Harry et se mit à balbutier :

- Tu…tu…as…v…vu…c'e…c'est…Ma…Malefoy…!

Harry eut un sourire triomphant et s'exclama :

- Tu vois bien que j'avais vu quelqu'un qu'on connaissait!

Les deux amis lancèrent un regard à Hermione, attendant sans doute une de ses répliques mais elle semblait autant impressionnée qu'eux. Mrs Dertus distribuait des objets au hasard à tous les élèves pour l'exercice et elle s'arrêta à la table de Malefoy, les trois amis l'entendirent lui demander :

- Ca va? Vous êtes étrangement pâle… Vous devriez allez voir Madame Pomfresh!

- Non…ça va…ça va aller…Répondit Malefoy.

- Moi aussi je serais comme lui si j'avais doublé! Dit Hermione à ses amis.

- Je crois vraiment que vous devriez y allez… Je vais vous faire accompagner ! Insista Mrs Dertus.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis désigna Harry.

- Potter c'est ça ? Emmenez donc monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie ! Fit-elle à Harry.

Harry pâlit légèrement puis se leva. Malefoy lui lança un regard mauvais puis regarda autour de lui. Et tout d'un coup, il se leva, se dirigea vers Harry pour qu'ils aillent à l'infirmerie mais s'effondra et Harry le rattrapa en hâte.

- Beau réflexe ! Fit Mrs Dertus avec un sourire.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça, avant de mettre le bras de Malefoy derrière son cou pour le soutenir et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il avait fait quelques mètres maintenant quand il sentit que Malefoy prenait pied. Il le lâcha prudemment, celui-ci épousseta ses vêtements tout en avançant à côté de Harry. Celui-ci voulut lui demander si ça allait mais il se retint de le dire. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et entrèrent tout les deux.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

- Euh…Malefoy… est très pâle…Et vient de s'évanouir…Expliqua Harry.

Mrs Pomfresh regarda Drago puis lui attrapa le bras.

- Vous pouvez retourner en classe Potter! Fit l'infirmière.

Harry resta un moment sans bouger puis retourna en classe. Dès qu'il fut rentré, le professeur demanda :

- Mrs Pomfresh le garde?

- Euh…oui…oui ! Fit Harry.

Harry retourna s'asseoir et se pencha vers Ron, Hermione de l'autre côté fit la même chose.

- Dés qu'on est sorti, il s'est remis à marcher normalement ! Expliqua Harry.

- Malefoy voulait peut-être que tu le prennes dans tes bras ! Fit Ron pour se moquer.

Hermione lui lança un regard. Puis Harry dit :

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ron, On est en train de parler de Malefoy quand même!

Sur ses paroles Ron ne rajouta mots. Hermione pris alors la parole.

- Peut-être as-t-il été pris de vertige un faible moment.

Hermione montra de sa baguette le robinet cassé que Harry devait changer en autre chose pour le pousser à travailler. Il le transforma alors rapidement en un petit serpent de fer.

- Mais c'est bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à se lever. Fit Harry.

- Moi, je me demande surtout comment il a fait pour doubler! Dit Hermione d'un air perplexe.

Quand le cours fut fini, Suruki vint les voir pour aller ensemble jusqu'au cachot où les cours de potions avaient lieu.

- Tu connais bien Drago Malefoy ? Demanda Ron à Suruki, semblant très intéressé.

- Bien sûr que je le connais bien ! Depuis que je suis tout petit…Répondit-il.

- Et tu t'entends bien avec ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Ron?

- Je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Répondit Ron.

- Et bien c'est mon cousin, et pour tout te dire j'ai vécu avec lui pendant…

Suruki fit un calcul mental très rapide.

- Douze ans…de un an à treize ans!

Ron lui lança un regard étonné.

- Tu ne sembles pas te comporter comme lui… Fit remarquer Ron.

- Ma mère, la cousine de Lucius, vivait quand même avec moi ! Expliqua Suruki.

- Alors tu dois savoir pourquoi Malefoy a doublé ? Demanda Harry avant Hermione.

Suruki secoua la tête en signe de négation. Les quatre jeunes adultes entrèrent dans le cachot. Slughorn était déjà là, il les regarda tous et attendit encore les retardataires puis il dit :

- Je vais vous mettre par deux pour la potion d'aujourd'hui… Un serpentard pour un Griffondor.

Harry se retrouva avec Drago. Il alla jusqu'à son chaudron. Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui lui lança un regard encourageant. Le brun soupira bruyamment et le blond se tourna vers lui comme stupéfait de le voir là à côté de lui.

- Euh…on doit faire équipe ensemble…Malefoy ! Fit Harry.

- Ah…euh…d'accord! Répondit Drago d'une voix manquant d'assurance.

Harry regarda les ingrédients puis se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Je vais chercher les ingrédients Malefoy ! Lui dit Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et Harry alla chercher les ingrédients, trouvant cette potion assez dure, mais il lui semblait que Drago était doué en potion. Il n'aurait qu'à le laisser faire, telle une douce vengeance. Harry revint avec les ingrédients et les posa sur la table.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Malefoy ? Interrogea Harry devant le teint pâle de Drago.

Harry fut surpris d'avoir posé une telle question à Drago. Celui-ci prit des asphodèles pour les réduire en poudre, il se concentra dessus quelques minutes.

- Oui, oui ça va… Répondit vaguement Malefoy.

Il continua à réduire les asphodèles tandis que Harry préparait l'infusion d'Armoise. Il se tourna rapidement vers Hermione et elle lui fit un autre signe encourageant. Potter se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Malefoy…tu as doublé ? Interrogea-t-il.

Malefoy lâcha sa cuillère qui tomba dans un bruit mat, il se tourna légèrement vers Harry et tout d'un coup, il sembla avoir repris de l'assurance son teint avait repris des couleurs, comme par enchantement.

- Serais-je ici à me tenir à côté de toi dans cette classe de potion si je n'avais pas doublé… Moi, contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas séché une année d'école.

Harry fut frappé par une telle remise en forme et par une remarque si cinglante qu'il resta sans voix.


	3. Vu sous un autre jour

_La vengeance du cœur_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro

Couple : GinnyXHarry, HermioneXRon

Disclaimers : Mis à Part, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 : Vu sous un autre jour 

Harry ne dit mot pendant tout le reste du cours de potion, Drago, qui avait reprit des couleurs et toute son assurance, poussa Harry sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'approche pas du chaudron.

- Je n'ai franchement pas envie que ma potion soit ratée et que ça jette un froid sur ma réputation, Potter! Avait-il dit en lui lançant un regard cinglant.

Harry se contenta alors de finir l'infusion et de réduire en poudre les racines d'asphodèle que Drago avait déjà commencé. A la fin du cours, Drago avait été lui-même remettre leur éprouvette, il avait noté leur deux noms, ce que Harry trouvait un peu bizarre. Il pensait que Malefoy n'allait noter que le sien pour que Harry ait un zéro. Il lui lança un regard suspect puis alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione avant qu'ils ne sortent. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor pour dîner.

- Il est vraiment bizarre!

- Qui? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

Celui-ci mordait dans une cuisse de poulet quand il avait dit cette phrase. Le brun reposa sa cuisse et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Malefoy, quand je me suis tourné vers lui pour lui demander s'il avait doublé, il a semblé être guéri comme par enchantement et m'a répondu de façon cinglante.

- C'est normal! Dit Ron.

Hermione le fit taire d'un signe agacé de la main.

- C'est quand tu as parlé du fait qu'il avait doublé qu'il a réagi? Avant, il était comment? Demanda Hermione, fort intriguée.

- Euh… il semblait être dans la lune…et pas très bien, il était vraiment pâle! Expliqua Harry, se souvenant du comportement de Drago.

- Oui…étrange, étrange…et après? Demanda Hermione.

- Après, il a fini la potion tout seul, enfin je préparais les ingrédients, il ne voulait pas que la potion rate, mais quand il a été donné l'échantillon… il a mis nos deux noms! Expliqua Harry.

Il regarda Hermione, attendant sans doute une explication quelconque. Celle-ci se mit à réfléchir, Ron ne semblait pas très bien saisir tout ce qui se passait et se contenta de manger en regardant ses deux amis s'interroger sur le comportement de leur pire ennemi.

- Ah mon avis…il doit être malade, et quand il s'est rendu compte que tu lui avais parlé du fait qu'il ait doublé, il n'a pas voulu se montrer faible, surtout devant toi, il devait sans doute se dire qu'il était très intelligent, et tout le reste… Peut-être que pour prouver, te prouver, qu'il n'était pas complètement ramolli, il t'a « attaqué » entre guillemets, mais pour les deux noms, je ne sais vraiment pas. Expliqua Hermione, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Mais pourquoi il ne voulait pas se montrer « faible » devant moi? S'interrogea Harry à voix haute.

- Sans doute parce que tu es son pire ennemi, je pense, et qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu utilises cette certaine « faiblesse » entre guillemets contre lui, surtout qu'il n'a plus Crabbe, Goyle ou même Zabini pour le défendre! Conclut Hermione.

- Tu pourrais devenir psychologue. S'exclama Harry.

- Oh je ne crois pas! Répondit Hermione, le rose aux joues.

Harry finit son repas avant d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Ginny le rejoignit très vite, elle l'avait sans doute vu sortir et profita de l'occasion pour lui parler. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui sur un banc.

- Salut!

- Salut…Répondit Harry dans le vague.

- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, en potion, avec Malefoy, il a vraiment été horrible avec toi ! Tu avais autant le droit que lui de faire ta potion… Il a fait ça pour que tu aies une mauvaise note…Il faut que tu te méfies de lui! S'exclama Ginny, scandalisée.

- Quoi ? Interrogea Harry qui ne semblait pas avoir tout saisit.

- Si tu ne fais pas la potion, tu n'as pas de note, j'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas osé aller prendre dans la potion avec ton éprouvette.

- Figure-toi qu'il a mis nos deux noms et…

- Potter ! Résonna une voix traînante.

Harry releva les yeux et vit le blond, il regarda de côté et regarda derrière son épaule. Harry s'apprêta à l'interroger quand Suruki arriva. Harry entendit Drago murmurer un « Tu arrives enfin », Suruki regarda un moment Ginny avant de s'adresser à Harry.

- Yo Harry, Ginny! Fit-il.

Drago s'était déplacé et se tenait derrière Suruki, le nez en l'air. Harry le regarda perplexe.

- Harry… Harry je vais rentrer…Lui dit Ginny.

- Ah…d'accord ! Dit-il avec un mouvement de tête.

Ginny s'en alla bientôt, suivi de Suruki qui laissa Harry et Drago en plan. Le brun se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand on lui attrapa le bras, il se tourna et vit que c'était Drago, il semblait gêné.

- Me..rci! Murmura-t-il.

- Euh…? Fut tout ce que Harry sut répondre.

Drago releva la tête vers lui, sans regard froid, il lui rappelait le regard qu'il avait eut pour lui la première année, il ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait. Du respect ? De l'amitié? De l'admiration? Harry ne savait pas, mais il y avait sept ans qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel regard dans les yeux de Malefoy à son égard.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie… ce pourquoi je te suis reconnaissant, mes parents aussi…Lui dit-il d'une voix fort calme.

Harry le regarda, Drago ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

- Tu l'as vaincu…pour de bon. C'est…sans doute un exploit…et tu as libéré ma famille…oh bien sûr mon père doit avoir des idées de magie noire très importantes, mais je ne pense pas que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait jamais existé, il aurait tué. Ce pourquoi…je…te demande…Dit-il en restant en suspend à la fin de sa phrase.

Harry le regarda fixement, Drago avait toujours la bouche ouverte mais les mots ne semblaient pas sortir, il secoua la tête.

- Recommençons depuis le début…on pourrait…dit-il dans un murmure.

Harry eut un gros blanc, le temps d'assimiler la phrase.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter…Dit-il en tendant la main.

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Une pulsion? De la compassion? Où trouvait-il tout simplement que Drago était franc? De nouveau, il ne sut pas.

- Drago Malefoy. Répondit Drago en attrapa la main de Harry.

- Soyons amis…Dit Harry dans un murmure en serrant la main de Drago.

- Oui…Soyons-le!

- Alors…tu as doublé? Interrogea Harry avide de savoir.

- Mouais…mais pas à cause de mes points… Un pyromane a mis le feu à mes examens écrits d'ASPIC… Pas assez de points en pratique pour passer sans la théorie. Dit Drago en regardant ses chaussures.

Harry s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent, le roux dévisagea Drago bien sûr. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid et sans alla. Harry se garda de dire à ses amis qu'il était devenu « ami » avec Drago, du moins pour un moment. Ils allèrent ensemble en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ginny avait de nouveau rejoint Harry et sembla regarder s'il n'avait rien.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Ginny? Interrogea Ron perplexe.

- Tout à l'heure, il était avec deux Serpentard et il n'a rien… c'est…étonnant… Tu t'es défendu, peut-être? Demanda Ginny d'un ton légèrement angoissé.

- Non…

Harry se demanda un cours instant si le temps était venu. Il ne prit que quelques secondes avant de se dire qu'il expliquerait tout. Malheureusement, ils durent rentrer dans la classe, les trois amis se mirent à un banc triple. Harry se dit que Ron expliquerait tout à Ginny où qu'il le referait lui-même. Harry commença à raconter l'histoire, ponctué par des acquiescements ou des questions de ses deux amis, pendant que Narcissa Malefoy avait commencé un cours sur les dragons. Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry entendait sa voix portée. Quand il eut fini son récit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il tourna le regard vers Hermione puis Ron.

- Toi… ami avec Malefoy? Interrogea Ron, pensant sans doute qu'il faisait un affreux cauchemar.

- Parfaitement…enfin…je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé… Il me semblait fort franc… et je pense bien que je pouvais lui faire confiance…Fit Harry dans un murmure.

Ron avait la bouche ouverte, trop ébahi pour la fermer, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui raconta pour les examens de Drago. Elle parue étonnée, puis perplexe, avant de s'interroger sur quelque chose. Harry la dévisagea trente secondes avant de se concentrer sur le cours.


	4. On ne s'attend pas toujours à tout

_**La vengeance du cœur** _

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro

Couple : GinnyXHarry, HermioneXRon

Disclaimers : Mis à Part, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note: désolé d'avoir pris d'une semaine pour poster j'ai perdu de vue ma chère Beta pendant une longue semaine.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4 : On ne s'attend pas toujours à tout 

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Harry et Drago étaient devenus amis. Le blond semblait ne pas trop vouloir s'approcher de Harry. Il était resté toujours très distant durant ces deux semaines et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin, après deux semaines de cours, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry devait être dans le parc de Poudlard, il y avait encore du soleil et le brun lisait dehors. Il avait déjà fini ses devoirs. Il était seul car Ron avait de graves problèmes avec un devoir et Hermione lui donnait un coup de main, en particulier dans l'endroit où il y avait le moins de bruit, c'est à dire la bibliothèque. De plus, Harry les suspectait de s'embrasser de temps en temps en prenant pour prétexte d'aller à la bibliothèque. Quand à Ginny, elle traînait avec Luna.

Harry cherchait l'inspiration pour son devoir dans les nuages, quand quelque chose tomba devant lui, il se concentra et vit Drago avec sa prestance habituelle devant lui, il était sans doute perché dans l'arbre et venait de descendre. Il sembla regarder autour de Harry.

- Tu n'es pas accompagné pour une fois on dirait! S'exclama Malefoy.

Harry comprit presque immédiatement que Malefoy ne voulait pas montrer son amitié pour lui en présence de ses autres amis. Harry referma son livre et hocha la tête. Drago regarda Harry, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- Euh…tu voulais quelque chose? Demanda Harry.

Drago regarda en l'air et s'approcha de Harry, il trébucha et tomba de tout son long sur le brun. Il se releva tant bien que mal, prenant appui sur Harry et s'assit dans l'herbe devant le Gryffondor. Celui-ci cru avoir entendu un vague « désolé » provenant sans doute du blond, qui avait détourné la tête et semblait très intéressé par le livre que Harry avait lu. Harry remarqua ce fait.

- Il s'agit de Moby dick, un livre moldu de Herman Melville.

Harry raconta rapidement l'histoire à Drago qui l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Tout d'un coup Drago changea de sujet de conversation.

- Dis-moi, c'est avec Weasley fille ou Granger que tu sors ?

Harry prit un certain avant de répondre, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question et en plus parce qu'il s'interrogeait sur le but de cette question.

- Avec Ginny… Pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry.

- Juste pour savoir. Assura Drago.

Harry lui jeta un regard. Drago regardait à présent le lac où plusieurs élèves jouaient avec le Calmar géant, n'allant pas nager car l'eau était trop froide.

- Malefoy ? Interrogea Harry.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui, lui montrant qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

- Pourquoi…veux-tu que l'on soit amis… ou du moins avoir recommencé depuis le début comme tu avais dit toi-même? Demanda Harry.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux semaines, dès le moment où Drago semblait avoir une certaine attirance à ce nouveau lien. Malefoy sembla décontenancé par cette question. Il resta sans voix une bonne dizaine de minutes, Harry ne le pressa pas.

- Parce que…ces querelles de gamins n'ont pas lieu d'être…on aurait dû se rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt que l'on s'enfermait dans des enfantillages sans queue ni tête. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai collaboré avec les mangemorts. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que les querelles que nous avions n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'ils faisaient eux, c'était à une échelle importante. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que des guerres commençaient par de simple disputes, et quand l'année passée j'ai voulu…me faire…pardonner…tu n'étais plus là! Expliqua Drago en ne regardant pas Harry comme s'il avait eu peur de lui.

Harry resta sans voix devant une telle explication. Suite à cette révélation d'autres questions lui vinrent à la bouche.

- Pourtant tu ne dois certainement pas supporter Hermione. Dit Harry, oubliant de mettre cette phrase sous forme de question.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact…Mon éducation fait que je n'estime pas les sang de bourbe. Ce pourquoi je ne veux pas de l'amitié de ce genre de personnes…ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas capable de les supporter…Quand aux Weasley, je ne les aime pas certainement vu en cause de mon éducation également, ils sont avant tout des traîtres à leur sang à mes yeux. Est-ce que je suis aveuglé par mon éducation? Sans doute… Dit Drago comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Harry.

Soudain Harry pâlit il se demanda un instant s'il était legimens mais Harry se dit que c'était impossible et se rassura quasi automatiquement. Harry se rendit compte que parler de la sorte avec Drago lui prodiguait une étrange sensation. Il se sentait un peu plus libre. Il se rendit compte aussi que ces conversations il ne pouvait pas les avoir avec Ron, Hermione ou même Ginny. Seulement il sentait encore autre chose en lui en écoutant Malefoy parler, il ne savait pas quoi et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Harry soupira, ferma les yeux pour sentir la brise souffler dans ses cheveux et faire le vide dans son esprit puis rouvrit les yeux. Drago regardait de nouveau son livre.

- Tu peux le prendre si tu veux. Dit soudain Harry.

Malefoy sursauta puis regarda Harry.

- Je l'ai déjà fini ne t'inquiète pas! Ajouta Potter.

- Merci. Dit Drago d'une voix habituelle pour une fois, oubliant de murmurer ce mot.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire, pas un aussi franc qu'avec ses amis, peut-être ne connaissait-il pas assez ce Malefoy, oui CE Malefoy car il lui paraissait si différent. C'était peut-être sa véritable facette? Où encore un mur de gentillesse? Harry préférait se tenir à sa première version sans en être sûr, en tout cas il savait qu'un jour où l'autre il donnerait un vrai sourire à Drago, et peut-être même qu'un jour il l'appellerait par son prénom, cela lui paraissait étrange, en réalité cette nouvelle relation entre eux était étrange il devait bien se l'avouer. Malefoy venait de lui rendre son sourire, pas un sourire narquois ou glacial mais un vrai sourire il semblait certes gêné mais cela restait aux yeux de Harry un vrai sourire.

Ensuite la conversation partit sur un autre sujet, les études, ils parlèrent de leurs BUSE et aussi du travail qu'il voulait faire, Drago avoua qu'il aurait voulu devenir professeur de Potion à Poudlard à la place du vieux Slughorn, et Harry lui certifia qu'il aurait toutes ses chances, qu'il le trouvait encore plus doué qu'Hermione en potion, il avait eu l'occasion de le remarquer lors du dernier cours.

- Je suppose qui s'il y avait eu une note au-dessus d'Optimal tu l'aurais eu ! C'était exclamer Harry.

Drago avait légèrement rougi et avait remercié Harry de tant de gentillesse. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Ginny arriva. Drago se leva avec grâce et serra contre lui le livre Moby Dick avant de partir, Ginny embrassa Harry et lui demanda :

- Que faisais-tu avec Malefoy ?

- On discutait ! Assura Harry.

- Ah bon…fit Ginny.

Elle lança un regard en arrière et vit Hermione et Ron arriver. Ils s'assirent à côté de Harry dans l'herbe.

- Ca va ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et les quatre amis se mirent à discuter.

Deux heures plus tard ils rentrèrent pour souper, Harry s'installa à côté de Ginny mais resta muet de tout le repas, Ginny avait un air boudeur. Harry l'avait remarqué et lui lança un regard interrogateur à la fin du repas.

- Je te trouve très distant Harry… avec moi! Dit-elle d'un ton peiné tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Harry eut un air surpris il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué. Mais il était sans doute plus facile à voir quand on le ressentait.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué. Avoua Harry.

- Tu feras des efforts? Demanda Ginny.

- Euh…oui sans doute! Dit Harry.

Ginny fit un sourire à Harry celui-ci lui en rendit un. Une fois entré dans la salle commune, Harry s'avachit dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, Harry laissa aller sa tête sur le dossier et attendit le retour de ses amis tendit que Ginny avait été rejoindre des amies à elle. Harry se mit à réfléchir à un tas de choses, il fut tiré de ses pensées par Ron et Hermione qui avaient fini de manger. Harry se leva à ce moment-là, ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard intrigué.

- Je vais me coucher. Dit-il.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, étonnés que Harry aille se coucher si tôt car il était à peine vingt heures. Harry se changea, s'allongea dans son lit et se remit à réfléchir pendant une longue heure durant avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Harry fit un rêve bizarre, dans ce rêve il était assis dans une salle, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville et même Drago étaient assis avec lui. Il y avait aussi, Hagrid, McGonagall, Abelforth, Nick-quasi-sans-tête et Ollivander, toutes des personnes qu'il aimait beaucoup. Tout à coup ils se levèrent tous. Ginny avança vers une porte qui venait d'apparaître suivie par les autres, Ron et Ginny suivis d'Ollivander et Abelforth quittèrent la pièce mais les autres restèrent comme paralysé semblant mal à l'aise et alors toutes leur voix résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

- C'est ta faute…ta faute…Dirent-ils.

Ils ne cessèrent de dire « ta faute » soudain Harry se réveilla. Il haleta et regarda le soleil se lever avec une nausée qui lui mitraillait le ventre.


	5. Secrets et Révélations

_La vengeance du cœur _

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro

Couple : GinnyXHarry, HermioneXRon, DragoXHarry

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 5 : Secrets et révélations. 

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait fait son rêve. Aujourd'hui, Harry devait aller rejoindre Drago devant l'arbre où ils s'étaient parlés. Harry n'avait encore parlé de son rêve à personne, quand il y pensait il avait de fortes nausées mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce rêve. Harry s'assit contre l'arbre le cœur lourd. Drago arriva un peu plus tard, quand il vit Harry il plissa les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur le front de Harry sans prévenir, le brun trouva que la main de Malefoy était douce, il remarqua que Drago semblait inquiet. Harry lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

- C'est… juste à cause d'un mauvais rêve que j'ai fait, il y a un petit bout de temps. Expliqua Harry à Drago.

Le blond retira sa main du front de Harry et le regarda.

- Tu devrais peut-être le raconter à quelqu'un pour que ça te soulage. Proposa Drago.

- Tu as raison ! S'exclama Harry.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se mit à raconter son rêve à Drago. Celui-ci l'écouta attentivement.

- Tu as rêve de moi ? S'étonna Drago.

- Tiens c'est vrai… Remarqua Harry.

Drago plissa de nouveau les yeux en regardant Harry et finit par éclater de rire. Harry leva vers lui un regard étonné.

- C'est vachement bizarre que tu rêves de moi ! S'exclama Drago dans un sourire après avoir réussi à arrêter de rire.

- Oui je l'admets ! Dit Harry.

Drago tendit à Harry son livre, étonné, le brun le reprit. Drago s'assit sur le sol tout près de Harry, ses jambes touchaient celles du brun.

- Malefoy… je me demandais si… un jour tu accepterais de te joindre à Hermione, Ron et moi ? Interrogea Harry assez embarrassé.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Drago.

- Et bien… il n'est pas très facile pour moi de trouver du temps entre mes devoirs et le fait que je passe beaucoup de temps avec eux pour te voir. Expliqua Harry.

- Tu n'as pas non plus de temps pour ta petite amie…Weasley fille ! Remarqua Drago.

- Oui… mais comment tu le sais ? Demanda Harry étonné.

- Bah, elle passe son temps à pleurer et même que je l'ai entendu parler à une amie. « Il ne s'occupe jamais de moi » qu'elle a dit. Dit Drago.

Harry se tut, il faisait pourtant des efforts mais elle ne devait quand même pas pousser, il n'avait pas tout son temps lui, il avait ses ASPIC à passer en fin d'année. Drago lui lança un regard, attendant sans doute une quelconque phrase.

- Si tu y tiens tellement, on a qu'à aller les voir tes amis ! Dit Drago.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit, il se leva et Drago l'imita dans un soupir. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent vers le château où Hermione et Ron étaient restés, ils avaient eu la gentillesse de laisser Harry avec Drago, ne s'entendant pas très bien avec de toute manière. Ils arrivèrent devant les deux autres.

- Bonjour ! Fit Hermione en toute courtoisie.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Répondit Drago de son ton glacial.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, celui-ci haussa les épaules, le brun avait prévu que Malefoy ne serait pas devenu ami avec les siens directement. Harry soupira.

- Harry… je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée qu'il soit là ! Dit Ron en désignant Drago.

Drago fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et regarda la volière qu'on apercevait d'où il était.

- Tu pourrais lui donner une chance ! Dit Harry.

- Harry c'est Malefoy ! S'exclama Ron.

- Merci de faire comme-ci je n'étais pas là belette ! Dit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- Tiens tu vois ! S'exclama Ron.

- Ron, si tu faisais au moins comme-ci il était là! S'exclama Hermione.

- Vous êtes tous contre moi ma parole… mais rendez-vous compte qu'il ne changera pas… d'ailleurs pourquoi changerait-il ?

- Parce que nous faisions preuve d'enfantillage… S'exclama Harry reprenant les mots de Drago.

Celui-ci le regarda, il avait repris le même regard qu'il y avait trois semaines, Harry le remarqua et se redemanda encore ce qu'il signifiait. Il adressa un sourire à Drago, celui-ci le lui rendit. Ron ouvrit la bouche, étonné par cet échange de sourire. Ginny arriva et regarda les quatre jeunes adultes.

- Tu n'as pas le temps pour moi mais bien pour Drago Malefoy ! S'exclama Ginny en colère, faisant sursauter les quatre jeunes adultes.

- Elle a raison ! Dit Ron, remis de sa frayeur ne voulant vraiment pas traîner avec Malefoy.

Harry se tut et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire Malefoy était parti. Harry soupira devant la réticence de ses amis à accepter Malefoy, mis à part Hermione bien sûr. Le brun alla dans la salle commune de Griffondor, c'était l'après-midi. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa et recommença à lire son livre mais il remarqua que quelque chose dépassait, il regarda, c'était un devoir, vingt centimètres de parchemin, c'était l'écriture de Malefoy, il l'avait vu sur le papier de leur éprouvette. C'était le devoir pour le lendemain, Malefoy avait dû l'oublier quand il s'était mis à lire. Harry ferma le livre et redescendit dans la cour pour chercher Malefoy et lui rendre son devoir.

Harry venait d'arriver dans le parc et se dirigea vers l'arbre où ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés par deux fois. Il passa un petit buisson et vit Drago et Suruki, il s'approcha un peu, il aurait voulu les interrompre mais il entendit une phrase.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça… Dit Drago.

Ce fut plus fort que lui il se cacha un peu et écouta le reste de la conversation.

- Je ne devrais pas? Tu ne le feras jamais sinon… il est temps, je pense, que tu lui avoues après sept ans ! S'exclama Suruki.

- Peut-être que je ne me pense pas prêt…Et c'est le cas, on est amis que depuis trois semaines et encore il ne doit me considérer comme cela seulement depuis une seule… Je ne peux pas débouler comme ça et lui dire. S'exclama Drago.

Harry se douta qu'ils parlaient de lui et l'envie de savoir la suite grandissait en lui, il se cacha un peu mieux pour entendre le reste.

- Tu as collaboré avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu n'es même pas capable de dire ça… Dit Suruki dans un faux rire.

- Tu crois que c'est facile de dire ce genre de choses ? Tu te trompes ! S'exclama Drago.

- Je sais bien que je me trompe… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile…Mais pour l'instant, tu as l'occasion… Mais finalement, c'est débile, il ne faut pas que tu le fasse…ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde… Dit Suruki après un moment de réflexion.

Il y eut un gros blanc entre les deux cousins.

- Suruki… que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Drago d'un ton inquiet.

- Gardons nos secrets et ne les dévoilons pas… mais si tu sens vraiment que tu dois le faire Drago… c'est l'occasion… je veux ton bonheur avant tout… mais fait attention… Dit Suruki.

Harry se cacha un peu mieux quand il vit Suruki se déplacer et quand celui-ci arriva près de lui, Harry se baissa pour faire semblant de ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Quand Suruki fut partit Harry se dirigea vers Drago et lui tendit son devoir, Drago le prit et remarqua que c'était le sien.

- Pourquoi as-tu mon devoir ? Interrogea Drago.

- Il était dans mon livre… tu l'as oublié. Expliqua Harry.

Drago regarda Harry, ne disant rien, même pas un merci, Harry remarqua que Drago semblait s'interroger. Il attendit quelques minutes.

- Bon…ben…je vais y aller alors… Dit Harry.

- Non, je dois…te dire quelque chose… Dit Drago.

Harry le regarda intéressé, Drago regardait ses chaussures, il semblait prendre son souffle comme si dans quelques secondes, il allait sauter dans le lac pour une dizaine de minutes d'affilée. Drago releva enfin les yeux vers Harry, il prit son inspiration et dit :

- Il…y a un moment que je voulais te dire ça… je… ce n'est pas facile à dire…je…crois bien que…j'ai…que j'ai un faible pour toi… je dirais même plus que ça en réalité. Dit Drago assez bas.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Harry prit cinq minutes pour tout assimiler. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait le même regard qu'il y a une dizaine de minutes, ce regard éprouvait-il de l'amour ? Il l'aurait aimé au premier coup d'œil ? Peut-être seulement physiquement au début. Harry aurait eut envie d'une pensine et d'y mettre toutes ses pensées et d'être comme une coquille vide pour qu'il n'ait pas à répondre. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- Euh… Malefoy… je t'aime bien… mais je ne peux pas dire… que…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Coupa Drago.

Il lui fit un sourire.

- N'oublie pas… et restons amis ! Dit-il de nouveau.

- Oui… Murmura Harry.

Il repartit, il alla de nouveau se coucher très tôt, repensant aux paroles de Malefoy. Un nouveau rêve le submergea. Le rêve commençait bizarrement, il embrassait Malefoy sous le regard de Ginny, elle pleurait mais il semblait ne pas y faire attention, soudain Malefoy le repoussa et il s'éloigna de lui.

- Comment oses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry resta stupéfait. Suruki arriva et se pencha vers Ginny.

- Ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Murmura-t-il.

Et il sortit un couteau de sa poche, il s'approcha de Harry et se mit à lui découper la poitrine, il tenait son cœur dans sa main un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut.

_- Comment se fait-il que fasse des rêves si bizarres? _Pensa-t-il.

Harry tenta de se rendormir.


	6. Douleur Corporel

_**La vengeance du cœur** _

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Torture Hétéro, Yaoi

Couple: GinnyXHarry HermioneXRon DragoXHarry 

Disclaimers: Mis à Part Anthony, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note: fic dédié à Lulu342

__

**Chapitre 6: Douleur corporelle**

Harry raconta son rêve à Ron, Hermione et même Ginny. Ils restèrent tout trois perplexe. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait de tels rêves, ça aurait bien été le genre de rêve qu'il aurait eu du temps de Voldemort. Mais il n'était plus, c'était impossible. Le brun descendit dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger, mais ne mangea pas beaucoup. Il regardait devant lui avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Pendant qu'il regardait devant lui, il ne put que remarquer Suruki quitter sa place, le garçon à côté de lui se leva aussi et le suivit, un roux aux yeux bleus d'après ce qu'avait vu Harry. Celui-ci resta perplexe et porta son regard sur Drago. Il détourna rapidement son regard. 

Harry alla en cours peu après, il avait défense contre les forces du mal en premièreheure, il suivit docilement les cours, ensuite il alla à deux heures de métamorphose et il remarqua que le roux était à côté de Suruki. Ils discutaient à voix basse. 

- C'est qui? Demanda Harry à Hermione en désignant le roux.

- Anthony Avery! Dit Hermione.

Harry regarda ledit Avery. Puis suivit le cours, après il eut botanique, ils étaient passés à une autre fleur, et puis une heure de Défense contre les forces du mal, Narcissa parlait toujours des dragons. Après tout ces cours, Harry alla manger avec Hermione et Ron.

Pendant ce temps là, ailleurs

Ginny se promenait dans les couloirs, à un carrefour de couloir quelqu'un l'observa et elle ne le remarqua même pas, elle avait des idées plein la tête. Elle marchait toujours quand tout à coup, elle aperçut une image de Harry accompagné de quelqu'un, elle la mit rageusement dans sa poche, elle était très jalouse de la personne avec qui il était, que faisait-il avec après tout ? Mais elle remarqua une deuxième photo, à chaque dix mètres qu'elle faisait il y avait une photo, les photos devenaient de plus en plus explicites dans ce que faisait Harry avec la personne qui l'accompagnait sur les fameuses photos. 

Au bout de la vingtième, elle alla vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle était justement tout près, mais au détour d'un couloir elle fut jetée dans un sac. Une silhouette assez grande la tira ainsi tout le long des couloirs en direction de la salle sur demande. La silhouette fit bien attention de la cogner sur tous les coins et même que de temps en temps il shootait dans le sac. Arrivée devant la salle sur demande, la silhouette demanda une salle pour torturer Ginny sans problèmes, il passa trois fois devant l'emplacement prévu pour la porte.

Après le troisième passage la porte apparut, la silhouette entra dedans avec le boulet et ouvrit le sac apercevant la sangsue blessée à de nombreusesreprises. Celle-ci un peu perdue regarda autour d'elle, elle vit d'abord son agresseur, il portait un masque mais il semblait être un homme selon sa silhouette. Puis en regardant de nouveau autour d'elle, elle cria:

- NON, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Comment Harry aurait pu me tromper avec ce sale décoloré de Malefoy?

Devant ses yeux il n'y avait que des photos de Harry avec plusieurs mecs de Poudlard, le brun étaient dans les positions les plus surprenantes et qui n'était pas très catholiques. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements, environ deux, trois, et elle tomba dans les pommes. L'homme en profita pour l'attacher à un poteau dans la salle sur demande. Et il la réveilla, il parla, mais sa voix était déformée par le masque.

- Maintenant tu vas voir comment je suis doué au jeu fléché ! Dit-il.

Ginny remarqua qu'elle était habillée d'une robe de sorcier ressemblant étrangement au grillage d'un jeu de fléchettes, il avait dû lui mettre cette robe quand elle était tombée dans les pommes. Le centre se trouvait environ sur le cœur et, bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas, on avait marqué avec du maquillage de Carnaval «bonus» sous ses yeux. L'homme pris un couteau sur la table il le lécha et le lança, il l'avait lancé exprès sur son bras.

- Cinq points. Retentit une voix électronique.

Le jeu continua ainsi et bientôt Ginny devint aussi recouverte de couteauxqu'un hérisson d'aiguilles, il n'y avait pas encore eu le coup de cent points, mais l'homme l'avait voulu, voulant la faire souffrir encore plus. L'homme se souvint d'un jeu télévisé moldu où s'il y avait une mauvaise réponse on avait un gage. Et l'homme s'en servit, bien sûr les gages seraientcruels.

Bizarrement Ginny perdit à la question « De qui Harry est-il amoureux?». Donc elle reçut un gage, du sel, l'homme le versa sur elle, les fléchettesavaient été enlevées, elle aurait dû crier atrocement si l'homme ne lui avait pas lancé le sortilège Silencio. Après plusieurs heures de ce jeu passionnant, l'homme détacha laissant tomber la masse bougeante de couleur rouge sur le sol. L'homme la remit dans son sac et donnaquelquescoups dedans et la jeta dans le couloir. (1)

Rusard arriva et ouvrit le sac, il y trouva Ginny et l'envoya à l'infirmerie. Quand Mrs Pomfresh la vit elle fut presque horrifiée. Elle mit Ginny sur un lit et prit une potion pour nettoyer les blessures avant d'utiliser une potion de régénération sanguine.

Harry avait finit ses cours depuis une heure maintenant, il alla à la bibliothèque pour lire calmement, il venait à peine de s'installer que Ron arriva.

- Harry…viens vite ! Dit-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard avant de se lever. Il le suivit et se rendit compte que Ron l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers Harry.

- Ginny a été retrouvée gravement blessée…elle était dans un sac parait-il, on l'a retrouvée il y a une demi-heure paraîtrait-il. Expliqua Ron.

Ron entra en silence dans l'infirmerie, suivi de Harry. Ginny était allongé dans un lit, elle tourna la tête vers Ron et Harry, en voyant le brun, elle se mit à sangloter. Harry s'approcha de son lit.

- Harry! Murmura Ginny entre deux sanglots.

Harry lui prit la main et lui fit un faible sourire. Ginny tenta elle aussi de sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace, son visage meurtri était mouillé de larmes.

- Ginny…sais-tu qui t'a fait ça? Interrogea Harry dans un murmure.

Ginny secoua la tête en signe de négation. Harry continua à tenir fermement la main de Ginny, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Suruki venait d'apparaître avec à ses côtés Drago qui ne cessait de le regarder et Anthony qui semblait l'avoir suivi pour savoir où il allait.

Suruki s'approcha de Ginny et la regarda, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Harry avait presque oublié que Suruki et Ginny étaient dans la même classe depuis six ans.

- Tu es sacrément bien arrangé toi…Remarqua Suruki.

Ginny leva le regard vers lui mais aucun mot ne fut dit. Elle regarda de nouveau Harry qui s'était agenouillé devant le lit pour être plus à sa hauteur.

- Malefoy…Murmura Ginny soudain.

Drago fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et Harry tourna le regard vers lui. Ginny respirait bruyamment et elle dit de nouveau dans un murmure.

- Comment as-tu osé ? 

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny, des larmes de rage coulaient de ses yeux à présent, elle tenta de se lever mais tomba sur le sol, Harry la rattrapa et la remit dans son lit, Ginny ne cessait de regarder Drago, elle lui lançait le regard le plus froid qu'elle était capable de faire.

- Tu me l'as volé ! Dit Ginny dans un murmure ne semblant pas savoir élever la voix. 

- Que t'a-t-il volé ? Interrogea Harry à Ginny.

Ginny regarda Harry de nouvelles larmes aux yeux. 

- Toi ! Dit-elle.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, il était vrai que Malefoy s'était déclaré, avait-elle pris le début du rêve pour vrai, c'était vrai après tout pourquoi avait-il rêvé qu'il embrassait Drago.

- Ecoute Ginny… Commença Harry en la regardant.

- Non…je sais… Dit-elle.

Elle sortit de sa poche une photo qu'elle avait ramassée à terre, une où Harry embrassait Drago, une des premières qu'elle avait trouvées. Il y avait un trou sur le haut de la photo, là où une fléchette s'était abattue. Harry lâcha la main de Ginny et prit la photo.

- Mais je n'ai… Commença Harry.

- Et tout le temps que tu passes avec ? Interrogea Ginny toujours dans un murmure.

- Enfin, Ginny on est juste…

- Je ne te laisserais pas jouer double jeu avec moi…c'est fini tu m'entends…va avec ce sale décoloré ! Le coupa Ginny.

Harry resta étonné devant le lit de Ginny, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avait entendu l'échange, car le murmure de Ginny s'était un peu amplifié et qu'en prêtant un peu l'oreille on pouvait saisir les mots.

- Ginny…je…Balbutia Harry.

- Harry…je t'aime mais ça ne semble pas réciproque puisque tu aimes ce décoloré, regarde bien tu rêves de l'embrasser…Dit Ginny dans son murmure.

Drago rougit en apprenant cela. Harry lui resta de nouveau sans voix, il essayait de tout assimiler, en plus il n'aimait pas Malefoy ça il en était sûr…ou presque, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ginny lui jeta un regard froid, Harry regarda la photo, elle semblait si réelle. Il la chiffonna, se leva et s'en alla d'un air maussade. 

_- Qui aurait pû lui faire ça ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croit quelque chose d'aussi peu possible. _Pensa amèrement Harry.

Harry sortit et alla se mettre près de l'arbre qu'il aimait tant. 

_- Je n'aime pas les hommes alors je ne peux pas aimer Malefoy, elle raconte n'importe quoi ! _Pensa Harry.

Il regarda devant lui, le regard dans le vide, tout ceci était bizarre, décidément trop bizarre pour lui. 

(1)La torture a été fait d'abord par lulu342 pour moi et je l'ai remis à ma sauce.


	7. Regarde moi et tu verras

La vengeance du cœur

_La vengeance du cœur _

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro, Yaoi

Couple : HermioneXRon DragoXHarry

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Regarde-moi et __tu verras_

Un long mois était passé depuis l'accident de Ginny, elle était remise sur pied depuis deux semaines et s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir voir Harry ou lui parler. Harry avait bien essayé de l'inviter à plusieurs reprises à aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble, à chaque fois elle faisait la sourde oreille. A côté de ça, Malefoy s'était considérablement éloigné de lui, chose dont Harry ne s'était pas attendu, mais à toute différence de Ginny, s'il allait lui parler, il lui répondait, bien qu'il trouvât toujours quelque chose à aller faire après une dizaine de minutes.

Rien n'allait plus aux yeux de Harry, il aurait voulu une explication quelconque. Harry songeait sérieusement à ne pas aller à Pré-au-lard du tout cette année. Il était dans la bibliothèque, avec Hermione et Ron, le roux parlait justement de sa sœur, qu'il la trouvait bizarre, et qu'en plus elle sortait avec un Serpentard à présent.

- Anthony Avery qu'il s'appelle, je crois ! Dit Ron.

- C'est très intéressant ! Répondit Harry.

- Potter… Fit une voix.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Malefoy, Ron lui lança un regard mauvais, Harry se leva content qu'il vienne lui parler pour une fois, Drago emmena Harry en dehors de la bibliothèque.

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? Interrogea Drago.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation. Malefoy fit un sourire. Il regarda Harry bien dans les yeux puis dit.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas de la façon dont je t'aime… mais peut-être que tu aurais voulu aller avec moi à Pré-au-lard… euh pour te changer les idées et… laisser Granger et Weasley fils entre amoureux. Ajouta-t-il assez rapidement.

- D'accord ! Répondit Harry.

- Sache que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire… quoi tu as dit d'accord ? Alors on se retrouve demain dans le parc ? Interrogea Drago.

- A neuf heures ça va ? Demanda Harry.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Drago.

Harry eut un sourire et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Il s'assit en face de ses amis.

- Demain vous pourrez restez à Pré-au-lard entre amoureux… Malefoy et moi on ira ensemble en amis ! Dit Harry.

- Quoi ? Interrogea Ron, déboussolé.

- Tu sors avec Malefoy ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Entre amis ! Ajouta Harry.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent encore un peu puis se concentrèrent sur leurs devoirs.

Le lendemain Harry se leva de bonne heure, il s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle à manger. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent bientôt. Ils parlaient ensemble, sans doute de l'endroit où ils voulaient aller. A huit heures cinquante-cinq, Harry sortit dans le parc. Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago arriva, il était habillé d'un pull bordeaux et d'un pantalon moulant noir qui lui allait à merveille, il était encore avec Suruki et Anthony quand il vit Harry, il les lâcha et alla le voir.

- Salut ! Dit-il.

- Sa…lut ! Répondit Harry.

- On y va ? Interrogea Drago.

Harry hocha la tête, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent montrer leur autorisation avant d'aller direction Pré-au-lard.

- Euh tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ? Interrogea Drago alors qu'il venait d'arriver à Pré-au-lard.

- C'est comme tu veux…

Drago lui attrapa alors la main et l'emmena aux magasins Honeydukes.

- J'adore ce magasin ! Confia Malefoy.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Achetant un peu de tout avant d'aller payer, Harry en eut pour cinq gallions. Après ils allèrent aux trois balais. Harry alla chercher deux bièraubeurres et revint, ils s'assirent à une table seule.

Harry but une gorgée et une question lui vint à l'esprit. Une question dont il était presque sûr que Drago pourrait lui répondre.

- Tu connais bien Anthony Avery ? Demanda-t-il.

- Lui là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le roux assis à deux tables de la leur.

Harry regarda Anthony, il était attablé avec Ginny celle-ci rigolait, il devait sans doute avoir raconté une blague quelconque. Harry hocha la tête.

- Il a dix-sept ans, il est le fils de Avery, un mangemort, Anthony n'a jamais été très porté sur la magie noire et n'a jamais collaboré avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Il est l'un des meilleurs amis de Suruki, avec Théodore Nott qui a quitté l'école l'année passée. C'est tout ce que je sais. Affirma Drago.

Harry se retourna vers Malefoy. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé peut-être parce que Malefoy ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- …Malefoy…je…

- Tu es jaloux ? Ou embarrassé ? Demanda Drago.

- Un peu des deux ! Avoua Harry.

Drago eut un sourire. Il tourna le regard vers la table de Ginny, avant de regarder de nouveau Harry, il se pencha un peu sur la table après avoir repoussé sa bouteille de bièraubeurre, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait que Drago l'avait embrassé, Harry fut trop étonné pour faire quoique ce soit. Etrangement, il sentit une expression de chaleur dans son corps, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça envers Ginny, avait-elle raison ? Malefoy était-il plus important qu'elle à ses yeux ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il sentit que les lèvres de Drago se décollaient des siennes. Harry se remit tout doucement de sa surprise. Malefoy s'était rassis mais il le dévorait des yeux.

Harry détournait les yeux et regarda instinctivement la table de Ginny, elle serrait les poings et en quelques secondes avait embrassé Anthony.

- Potter ça va ? Demanda Drago.

Il agitait la main devant ses yeux. Harry eut un sourire et attrapa sa main pour la reposer sur la table.

- Ca va Drago ! Répondit le brun.

En entendant son prénom de la bouche de Harry, Malefoy eut un sourire, un silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment tandis qu'il buvait leurs bièraubeurres. Soudain Drago demanda :

- En fait, par rapport au Quidditch ? Tu es de nouveau dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Oui, oui Ron est redevenu Gardien et moi Attrapeur. Dit Harry.

Drago eut un nouveau sourire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau. Leurs boissons finies, ils se levèrent et ressortirent. Ils marchèrent le long des rues ne sachant pas trop où ils voulaient aller. Au bout d'un moment ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Ron, à un moment Harry cru que quelqu'un venait de stupéfier Ron, il remarqua ensuite que c'était à cause du fait que Drago tenait fermement sa main. Harry fut gêné.

- Vous allez où ? Interrogea Harry à l'adresse de ses amis.

- Ron voulait aller chez Zonko qui a rouvert ses portes dernièrement, puis on ira sans doute chez madame Pieddodu. Et vous ? Interrogea Hermione.

- On ne sait pas où on va ! Répondit Drago.

Harry lui jeta un regard, mais le blond semblait intéressé par autre chose. Harry remarqua que ce n'était rien en particulier, ou peut-être un oiseau sur une branche, qu'il faisait sans doute ça pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Hermione.

- Hermione…on y va? Demanda Ron ses yeux rivés sur les mains entrelacées de Harry et Drago.

Hermione suivit son regard, et remarqua également leurs mains entrelacées mais au lieu d'être stupéfaite, elle demanda poliment.

- Depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble ?

- C'est pas… vraiment officielle… C'est euh… Balbutia Harry.

- Non officiellement c'est depuis dix minutes. Mais Harry ne semble pas très pour, pour le moment, on verra bien. Dit Drago.

Ron tira un peu sur la main de Hermione. Celle-ci se décida à bouger et ils partirent tout deux. Drago et Harry continuèrent de traîner un peu dans la rue. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre il était environ quatorze heures.

- C'est quoi madame Pieddodu ? Interrogea soudain Drago.

- Un salon de thé pour les amoureux, avec une décoration très niaise. Expliqua Harry.

- Ah Fit Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes songèrent à retourner vers Pré-au-lard se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés, ils retournèrent sur leur pas, ils étaient devant Scribenpenne quand Ginny se posta devant eux.

- J'avais donc raison ! S'exclama-t-elle en les regardant avec mépris.

- Ginny laissons-les! Dit Anthony d'une voix douce et posée.

- Hors de question! Harry a joué trop longtemps avec mon cœur et maintenant il est avec ce sale décoloré, qu'ils ne contestent je les ai vus s'embrasser. S'exclama Ginny.

Elle lança à Harry un regard noir.

- Tu as raison, Ginny, Maintenant on sort ensemble, mais avant pas… pendant sept longues années je ne l'estimais même pas…j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivés là. Es-ce que j'avais des sentiments refoulés pour lui ? Ou le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui quand on est devenu amis m'a donné la possibilité de l'aimer? Je n'en sais rien mais ça me convient parfaitement. Fit le brun.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, visiblement étonnée, Anthony lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena plus loin lançant au passage.

- Excusez-là, elle ne dira bientôt plus de telles sottises.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lâcha la main de Harry, il regardait la silhouette d'Anthony disparaître petit à petit. Quand elle fut totalement disparue, Drago se tourna vers Harry.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Suruki rapidement, je reviens. Dit-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'en alla en courant. Harry resta comme un poteau au milieu de la rue. Le brun se demanda pourquoi il avait tant besoin de voir son cousin tout d'un coup. Harry soupira fortement et attendit simplement dans le froid. Les autres élèves de Poudlard qui passaient à côté de lui rigolaient en le voyant. Mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire, il attendit cinq minutes, puis dix, et enfin quinze minutes plus tard il arriva. Drago était essoufflé. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure presque à sang.

- Excuse-moi ! Haleta-t-il.

Drago lui fit un sourire et posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, au bout de quelques secondes, le blond voulut prolonger le baiser et caressa les lèvres de Harry de sa langue pour demander l'entrée de sa bouche. Dans un rougissement, Harry entrouvrit la bouche, et Drago prolongea le baiser, leurs langues s'entrecroisèrent. Quatre minutes de baiser plus tard, ils cessèrent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry était complètement rouge. Drago le serra dans ses bras et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne se rendit compte que après qu'ils étaient toujours dans la rue. Il eut un rire nerveux.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Drago légèrement inquiet.

- Si, si ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit Harry.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Interrogea Drago.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, allons-y.

Les deux nouveaux amoureux retournèrent à Poudlard, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque, une fois rentrés.


	8. Il faut acceuillir la mort

_**La vengeance du cœur** _

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic Hétéro, Yaoi

Couple : HermioneXRon DragoXHarry

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

_

* * *

___

**Chapitre 8 : Il faut accueillir la mort quand elle arrive**

Harry avait été se coucher très tard ce soir là, il avait raconté sa journée à Ron et Hermione et eux avaient fait de même, Harry était sur un petit nuage, et il savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas très vite. Et il eut raison, il n'arriva à s'endormir qu'après quatre heures du matin. Il se réveilla le lendemain aux environs de dix heures, il alla déjeuner avant de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor finir ses devoirs.

- Ginny n'est toujours pas revenue ! Remarqua Ron à Hermione.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry.

- Ron joue le parano… parce que Ginny est partie avec son petit copain Anthony il y a une demi-heure.

Ginny était assise dans la bibliothèque seule, elle attendait encore Anthony, il était parti chercher quelque chose dans sa salle commune. Au bout de dix minutes, Ginny se leva et décida de retourner dans sa salle commune, elle passait devant l'emplacement prévu à la salle sur demande quand elle vit Anthony.

- Où étais-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je savais bien que tu viendrais par ici si je ne me dépêchais pas… viens j'ai une surprise. Dit Anthony.

Il la fit rentrer dans la salle sur demande. Quand elle fut au milieu de la pièce il ressortit, la porte disparut soudain, et Ginny ne put sortir, elle se tourna et vit un homme avec un masque, c'était sans doute le même qui l'avait torturé.

- Tu souffres Ginny? Interrogea la voix changée par le masque.

- Souffrir de quoi? Interrogea Ginny cherchant une sortie.

- Harry Potter t'a laissé tomber pour Drago Malefoy non? Dit doucement la voix.

- C'est vrai… alors que Harry et moi avions un amour parfait. Avoua Ginny.

- Tu veux l'oublier ? Oublier tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda l'homme.

- Oui j'aimerais ! Répondit Ginny.

- Incarcerem ! Dit-il.

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et allèrent s'enrouler autour de Ginny, l'immobilisant.

- Alors accueille la mort Ginny Weasley. Et apprends qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux étrangers, oh mais c'est con… Tu ne vas pas pouvoir profiter de cette leçon de vie.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît. Fit Ginny en sanglotant.

- Accepte la mort Ginny Weasley et tu oublieras Harry Potter et tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

L'homme sortit de sa poche un couteau.

- Cœur ou ventre ? Interrogea l'homme.

Ginny était pétrifiée de peur, elle ne voulait pas mourir, non elle ne voulait pas, elle aurait préféré tout sauf ça, elle supplia une fois encore son agresseur.

- Non Ginny Weasley, il ne sert à rien de me supplier, toi je ne t'aime pas alors tu peux dire adieu à la vie, tu aurais peut-être dû te taire un peu sur ce que tu as dit à Drago Malefoy et avec un peu de chance la vie te sourirait toujours, tu serais peut-être seulement à St Mangouste… une dernière volonté ?

- Je peux voir votre visage? Demanda Ginny réfléchissant toujours à comment s'en sortir.

- Non, tu ne le verras pas !

L'homme se pencha sur Ginny et enfonça son couteau dans le cœur de Ginny. Le sang gicla.

- Tu n'en as plus besoin Ginny Weasley, c'est mieux ainsi, accueille-là, accueille la mort Ginny Weasley et oublie à jamais Harry Potter.

Il retira le couteau du cœur de Ginny et le rangea dans sa poche, ainsi on ne pourrait pas savoir qui c'était, pas avant l'heure, il mit Ginny sur son épaule comme un sac de patate et la jeta dans un couloir avant de disparaître.

- Enfin Hermione, sois logique, il est midi et elle n'est toujours pas revenue, même pas pour manger. S'exclama Ron pendant le dîner.

- Elle n'a peut-être pas faim tout simplement. Dit Hermione.

Harry écoutait leur conversation nonchalamment en mangeant. Il trouvait que Ron exagérait un peu.

- Weasley, Granger, Harry, venez c'est important ! Fit la voix de Drago.

Les trois se tournèrent vers lui, se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Drago les fit rentrer, Anthony sanglotait sur le corps de Ginny tandis que Suruki tentait de le consoler. Ron pâlit et s'approcha de sa sœur, elle était inerte, il vit l'entaille au niveau de son cœur.

- Gi…nny…elle est…mo…morte ? Demanda Ron en balbutiant.

- Oui monsieur Weasley ! Morte mais sans fantôme, il semblerait qu'elle ait accepté la mort. Dit doucement Mrs Pomfresh.

Ron désigna Anthony.

- C'est ta faute ! Tu l'as tuée, espèce de… Commença Ron, aveuglé par la rage.

- J'était parti chercher quelque chose dans ma salle commune et quand je suis revenu dans la bibliothèque, elle n'était plus là! Répondit Anthony des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le sol, il sanglota. Hermione tenta de le consoler. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours sous le choc. Ginny était bel et bien morte. Même si elle le blâmait, elle restait toujours, à ses yeux, son amie. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, il sentit qu'on l'étreignit, il sentit l'odeur de Malefoy, celui-ci murmura à son oreille des mots réconfortants, il remercia mentalement Drago de vouloir l'aider à passer ce moment si pénible.

- On meurt tous un jour Harry, elle serait morte un jour au l'autre. Murmura Drago à son oreille.

Harry savait ça, mais il ne voulait pas accepter qu'on l'ait tué. Il voulait savoir qui l'avait tué pour se venger. Il pensa que ça devait être la même personne que celui qui l'avait torturé. Harry vit Anthony et Suruki sortir de l'infirmerie, ou plutôt, Suruki qui emmenait un Anthony sanglotant à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago pleurant toujours sur lui. Drago finit par emmener Harry devant, le brun s'assit dans les escaliers, pleurant toujours.

Drago le regarda avec un air peiné, plus pour Harry que pour Ginny, il s'assit à côté de Harry et le resserra dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait.

- Si je trouve celui qui lui a fait ça… je le tue ! Marmonna Harry avec de la haine dans la voix.

- Sans doute oui ! Dit Drago dans un murmure.

Harry laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Malefoy, il était encore secoué de sanglots, Drago essayant toujours de le réconforter, ou du moins de calmer ses pleurs. Une heure plus tard, Mrs Weasley arriva avec Mr Weasley à l'école, elle rentra en hâte dans l'infirmerie et on entendit ses pleurs résonner, Ron et Hermione venaient de sortir. Harry les regarda venir vers lui, Ron avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, alors que Harry avait réussi à contenir ses pleurs comme Hermione.

- Je vais te laisser avec ceux qui comprennent ce que tu ressens ! Murmura Drago à l'oreille de Harry.

Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et se leva doucement avant d'aller vers sa salle commune. Harry, toujours assis dans les escaliers, regarda Hermione et Ron.

- C'est horrible. Murmura Hermione.

- Qui lui a fait ça ? Interrogea Ron plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Quand je le saurais, je le tuerais. Dit Harry.

- Harry ça ne la ramènera pas! S'exclama Hermione.

- Je sais bien…mais je veux la venger.

Harry se souvint de la phrase de Malefoy « C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que des guerres commençaient par de simples disputes ». Il avait sans doute raison, Hermione et lui, tuer celui qui avait tué Ginny ne la ramènerais pas et en voulant se venger comme ça qui sait ce qui se passera après. Harry soupira, les trois amis restèrent muets, soudain Mr et Mrs Weasley sortirent. Ils avaient avec eux le corps de Ginny. Ils allaient sans doute l'enterrer près du Terrier.

Ron alla rejoindre ses parents et Hermione partit à la bibliothèque. Harry quand à lui se dirigea vers les cachots et erra devant le mur qui donnait à la salle des Serpentard, il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. Le mur s'ouvrit sur Suruki.

- Salut Harry… je suis désolé pour toi… Anthony est inconsolable… et toi ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas trop non ! Répondit Harry.

- Tu veux voir Drago ? Demanda Suruki.

- Non…oui…je ne sais pas…Dit Harry.

- Alors je vais te le chercher. S'exclama-t-il d'un ton décidé.

Il rentra dans le passage du mur et revint dix minutes plus tard avec le blond. Drago regarda Harry et lui fit un faible sourire.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pas vraiment…Murmura Harry.

- Oh Harry… Fit Drago en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je pensais que ça allait être fini après la mort de Voldemort. Dit Harry.

Il sentit Drago tressaillir et il soupira.

- J'aurais voulu être à sa place…lui épargner ça. Fit Harry.

- Elle serait quand même morte si ça se met… que tu meures à sa place ou pas. Dit Drago.

Harry leva la tête vers lui.

- Elle devait sans doute t'aimer sincèrement et elle se serait peut-être suicidée si tu mourrais, qui sait… Murmura le blond.

Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule et resta comme ça, quelques minutes plus tard il sentit que Drago le serrait plus fermement et qu'il tenta de s'asseoir sans trop le bouger, Harry aurait voulu s'endormir dans ses bras, il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Harry sombra étrangement dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla doucement, bien plus tard, il n'eut pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Drago, il sentit le sol sous ses genoux, et le souffle chaud de Drago dans ses cheveux tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec ses mèches. Harry se laissa aller, soudain il entendit une voix, celle d'Anthony.

- Il dort paisiblement alors que son ex est morte…

- Anthony laisse-le tu veux ! S'exclama Drago.

- Moi à sa place je ne serais pas en train de dormir. Rétorqua Anthony.

- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir, tout comme moi, alors laisse-le un peu bon sang. Dit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Par contre toi, tu as rapidement remplacé sa gonzesse. S'exclama Anthony.

- Anthony la ferme maintenant! S'exclama Suruki.

Harry en déduisit qu'il était là depuis le début, il remua un peu car il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette position.

- Sale type…Murmura Anthony.

Harry entendit des pas qui s'en allaient.

- Suruki…Murmura Drago d'une voix anxieuse.

- Laisse ! Répondit Suruki.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il y avait une dizaine de Serpentard autour d'eux. Drago avait un air peiné et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Lève-toi Harry! Dit Drago.

Harry se releva, Drago l'imita il regarda les Serpentard et leur jeta un regard froid, il caressa la joue de Harry et rentra dans sa salle commune. Harry resta un moment sans bouger avant d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.


	9. Le secret de Drago

La vengeance du cœur

_**La vengeance du cœur **_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro, Yaoi

Couple : HermioneXRon DragoXHarry

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 9 : Le secret de Drago

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la mort de Ginny, on était en novembre, la deuxième semaine pour être exacte, Harry avait fait cinq rêves depuis sa mort, les cinq rêves étaient identiques, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall, Abelforth, Nick-quasi-sans-tête et Ollivander étaient en rond autour du corps de Ginny, Drago, lui, était à côté de lui. Ron se releva doucement et se tourna vers Harry.

- C'est ta faute…nous oublier serait-il trop dur pour toi ? Interrogea le Ron du rêve.

Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall et Nick-quasi-sans-tête se rassirent sur le sol, tandis que les trois autres quittait la pièce, soudain du sang apparut sur ses mains et il vit Drago tomber sur le sol.

- C'est ta faute…oublie-nous ! Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry se réveillait à chaque fois, son cœur battant la chamade.

Chaque jour de ces deux longues semaines, Harry allait voir Drago et se collait à lui, il ressentait qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, se demandant toujours pourquoi il le détestait avant, comment pouvait-il l'aimer si vite.

Harry venait de finir ses cours en ce mercredi, Drago avait fini une heure plus tôt, il commençait à connaître son horaire, il alla à la bibliothèque, là où ils avaient rendez-vous. Il entra dans la salle, Suruki était assis à côté de Drago. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Dis-lui ! Dit Suruki d'une voix normale.

Harry avançant vers Drago, celui-ci se leva.

- On va dehors ? Interrogea-t-il.

- D'accord… Répondit Harry.

Suruki les regarda partir d'un air peiné, les amoureux sortirent dans le parc, il y avait une fine couche de neige sur l'herbe et le vent était froid.

- Ca va ? Demanda Drago à Harry.

- Beaucoup mieux…toi ça va ?

Drago hocha la tête et regarda la neige sur le sol. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il regarda Harry, il posa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

- Tu vas quelque part pour Noël ? Demanda Drago.

- Peut-être chez les Weasley, je ne sais pas trop. Avoua Harry.

- Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir chez moi pendant les vacances ! Avoua Drago, le rose aux joues.

- Oh ça me ferait plaisir de venir en temps qu'invité et pas… enfin comme l'année passée.

- Ah oui… au fait, merci de m'avoir rendu ma baguette bien qu'elle ne marche plus aussi bien. Dit Drago.

- Oui en fait, il faudrait que tu me reprennes la baguette de force pour qu'elle marche aussi bien… donne-moi ta baguette et reprend-là dans ma main.

- Comment tu es sûr que ça marche?

- Ollivander me l'a dit!

Drago donna sa baguette à Harry qui la tint dans main, Drago pas très sûr de lui la récupéra, il tomba sur Harry, ils rigolèrent tout deux, Drago lui vola un baiser avant de se relever, il tendit la main à Harry qui la saisit et il le releva, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, un long baiser passionné qu'ils interrompirent dix minutes plus tard, le souffle leur manquant. Harry sourit légèrement à Drago, se sentant mal d'embrasser comme ça Drago alors que Ginny était morte.

Drago, quand à lui, regardait le visage de Harry, rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son jean. Il eut le regard vide un faible instant puis attrapa la main de Harry et la serra dans la sienne, il l'attira à lui et posa un baiser dessus.

- Harry j'estime que tu es en droit de savoir quelque chose. Dit doucement Drago dans un murmure.

- Je t'écoute. Dit Harry d'une voix anxieuse.

- Ce ne sera peut-être rien à tes yeux mais j'estime que tu as le droit de le savoir…Expliqua Drago.

Harry hocha la tête. Drago l'emmena un peu plus loin du château vers « leur arbre »

- Il faut que je t'explique tout depuis le commencement il y a huit ans. En ce temps-là, j'étais obsédé par le pouvoir plus qu'autre chose. Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je me suis rendu compte que tu serais un excellent parti, tu étais célèbre dans le monde entier, c'est alors que je m'étais promis de mettre le grappin sur toi. Dit Drago.

- Tu veux dire qu'à onze ans tu étais déjà homo? Interrogea Harry.

Il avait un air bougon ne semblant pas aimer le début de ce que lui disait Drago.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que j'aimais les hommes, seulement il m'arrivait de trouver des hommes très beau et même de fantasmer, soit quand je t'ai proposé mon amitié, en m'y prenant très mal je l'avoue, j'avais pour idée de te draguer plus tard, mais tu l'as refusée, alors je me suis mis en colère je me disais « de quel droit cet imbécile refuse l'amitié de Drago Malefoy ? » et je me suis juré de te faire souffrir.

- Ca commence bien ! Marmonna Harry.

- T'inquiète, ça va s'arranger ! Assura Malefoy.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés près de leur arbre et ils s'étaient assis sur une racine qui ressortait, elle était glacée.

- En deuxième année je me suis rendu compte que tu était quelqu'un de bien, je me suis dit que même si tu n'étais pas célèbre, j'aurais eu envie de te connaître, d'attirer ton attention, mes idées de pouvoir sont légèrement redescendues, bien sûr j'en avait encore et j'aimais toujours autant la magie noire, je voulais à tout prix attirer ton attention peu importe comment, le problème c'est que c'est en étant encore plus froid avec toi que j'ai trouvé le moyen.

Drago regarda attentivement Harry pour voir une réaction quelconque sur le visage de son aimé. Il vit que Harry était avide de connaître la suite.

- En troisième année, j'étais vraiment amoureux je crois, et je savais que c'était les hommes que j'aimais, les filles ne m'intéressait pas autant que les autres garçons que je connaissais, je me suis rendu compte seulement que j'avais été trop loin pour revenir en arrière sur la méchanceté que je te donnais, et je voulais toujours attirer ton attention. Je te regardais souvent en secret. Tu commençais à m'obséder, et j'ai redoublé de méchanceté envers Granger car j'avais l'impression que tu l'aimais.

- C'est faux…je n'ai jamais été attiré par Hermione. Protesta Harry.

- Ca, je m'en suis rendu compte en quatrième année quand tu courrais après Cho Chang, en cinquième année, je suis rentré dans la brigade inquisitoriale pour t'impressionner encore plus, et d'ailleurs après le match de Quidditch, j'ai énormément souffert que tu m'aies frappé, mes sanglots étaient plus pour ça que pour autre chose, je me suis rendu compte que je devais arrêter, me faire pardonner à tout prix, mais en sixième année, j'avais bien d'autre chose dont je devais me soucier, j'avais une mission qui dépendait de la survie de ma famille, et en septième année tu n'étais plus là. Dit Drago.

Il se tut un moment pour laisser le temps à Harry de tout assimiler. Celui-ci prit environ cinq minutes, Drago le remarqua à son expression hébétée, il le trouvait mignon comme ça, il eut un sourire.

- On arrive presque à la fin. Assura Drago un sourire aux lèvres.

- D'accord. Fit Harry.

- Quand tu as battu Tu-Sais-Qu,i tu as annoncé à tout le monde que tu reviendrais en classe cette année, et je voyais bien que Ginny Weasley tournait autour de toi. J'avais peur de te perdre définitivement, elle aurait une année en plus pour t'obtenir définitivement. Alors j'ai pris une décision, les ASPIC n'était pas encore corrigée alors je me suis glissé dans la salle des profs et j'ai mis le feu à mes ASPIC. Je me suis dit que je pourrais te récupérer ainsi, mais quand cette année a commencé je me suis senti mal, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir revenir en arrière et que j'ai doublé pour rien. Je voulais t'avoir et Ginny et toi vous sortiez ensemble. Alors je me suis tenu à ma première idée me faire pardonner, bizarrement tu m'as pardonné très vite et c'est ainsi qu'on en est là. Conclut enfin Drago.

- Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça Drago ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai estimé que tu étais en droit de tout savoir, de plus, tu tenais à savoir pourquoi j'avais doublé non ? Et ça me soulage de tout te dire en plus. Et tu t'es sans doute demandé pourquoi je changeais comme ça de caractère. Expliqua Drago.

Drago se leva et se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors pendant tout ce temps, toutes ces insultes étaient là pour attirer mon regard sur toi ! Dit Harry.

- Oui, elles étaient là pour ça, j'ai été un crétin et je n'ai pas été capable de te montrer à quel point je t'aimais. C'est débile hein ? Interrogea Drago.

- Pas tant que ça…Répondit Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard profond et s'approcha de lui, il joignit ses mains dans son dos au niveau de la taille et le fit descendre de la racine il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de lui sourire. Ils rentrèrent au château main dans la main.

- Quand je vois ça j'ai envie de gerber ! S'exclama Anthony.

- Pourquoi donc c'est adorable! Répliqua Suruki.

Les deux Serpentard étaient cachés derrière un buisson depuis un moment. Suruki était là pour vérifier que tout se passait bien mais Anthony était là pour cracher son venin.

- Il mérite de crever, en plus pour ce qu'il a fait à mon père…Fit Anthony avec de la haine dans la voix.

- Anthony reste calme tu veux…tu l'auras ta vengeance mais Harry ne mourra pas ! Je t'interdis d'essayer de le tuer… S'exclama Suruki en tournant vers Anthony un regard froid.

- Harry…Cria Ron en courant vers Harry qui venait de rentrer du parc.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Ginny va être enterrée le deuxième jour des vacances de Noël. Tu viendras n'est-ce pas…Fit Ron.

- En fait…

- Bien sûr qu'il viendra…je viendrais le chercher le lendemain vers midi pour vous laisser le temps ! Dit Drago à Ron.

- Tu…vas chez Malefoy? Interrogea le roux incrédule.

- Et bien oui…mais comme l'a dit Drago je viendrais les premiers jours pour l'enterrement de Ginny. Je repartirai directement avec toi ! Dit-il en regardant Ron.

Quand Ron s'éloigna, Harry regarda amoureusement Drago.

- C'est sympa Drago. Dit Harry.

- C'est rien voyons ! Répondit Drago.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry, peu lui importait que tout le monde pouvait les voir, il n'avait qu'à le juger, tout ce qui importait pour lui c'était Harry et la relation qu'ils avaient ensemble et qu'il avait tant désiré, il était plus facile d'être obsédé par quelque chose que l'on avait déjà que par quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait avoir. Harry ne le savait pas mais il vivait un bonheur intense grâce à lui. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser à regret. Drago regarda encore le visage de Harry qu'il estimait parfait.

- Je dois aller finir mes devoirs. Dit Drago avec des regrets dans la voix.

- Ah oui…moi aussi…j'ai un devoir de potion à finir. Tu pourrais m'aider, non?

- Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal, tu pourras aussi m'aider.

- Je vais chercher mon devoir on se rejoint dans cinq minutes à la bibliothèque. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils rigolèrent puis allèrent chercher leurs devoirs et se rejoignirent dans la bibliothèque.


	10. L'enterrement

La vengeance du coeur

_**La vengeance du coeur**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro, Yaoi

Couple : HermioneXRon DragoXHarry

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

_

* * *

___

Chapitre 10 : L'enterrement.

Harry faisait ses affaires, c'était le soir du vingt Décembre, les congés de Noël commençaient le lendemain. Ses affaires finies, il descendit dans la grande salle pour manger. Harry écoutait Ron et Hermione parler ensemble, Hermione restait la première semaine au Terrier avant de rentrer chez elle, soudain Harry se sentit lâche, il lui semblait qu'un jour et demi était fort peu pour soutenir Mrs Weasley, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il se leva à la fin du repas avec un air maussade, il alla ensuite ce coucher, le lendemain il se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

- Harry ça ne va pas? Demanda Hermione en voyant son teint pâle.

- Hein…si, si…je pensais à quelque chose…c'est rien. Assura Harry.

En réalité il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et n'avait pas faim. Il se leva de table et alla vers la sortie, il resta dans le couloir devant la grande salle. Quelques minutes plus tard ses amis sortirent, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et prirent leurs bagages. Une heure plus tard ils redescendirent et allèrent dans le parc. Ils montèrent dans une calèche et allèrent en direction du Poudlard Express, ils rentrèrent presque immédiatement et prirent place. Ils discutèrent ensemble. Harry trouvait Hermione et Ron très tendus.

- Il y a un problème? Interrogea Harry.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien…je n'avais pas pensé à cet enterrement depuis un moment et Hermione…Murmura Ron mal à l'aise.

- Et moi Ginny était ma meilleure amie ça fait mal de perdre quelqu'un comme ça. Ajouta Hermione.

- Je suis un monstre. Dit soudain Harry.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je suis heureux avec Drago alors que je devrais être plus triste que ça à cause de la mort de Ginny. Dit Harry.

- Voyons Harry…tu sais très bien que tu sortais avec lui avant et que c'est en te réconfortant tous les jours que tu t'es rendu compte de tout l'amour que tu lui portais, on sait que tu as mal pour elle bien que l'on ne le voit plus trop. Les douleurs passent plus vite chez certaines personnes, surtout quand on les soutient! Assura Hermione.

- Mais oui! Ajouta Ron pour réconforter son ami.

Harry, bien que ses amis avaient de bons arguments, trouvait toujours qu'il était un monstre. Le train arriva bien plus tard. Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent du train avec sans doute une mine triste, Mrs Weasley les ramena à la maison, le dîner se passa en silence. Harry n'osait rien dire et les deux autres étaient trop mal à l'aise pour dire quoique ce soit. De temps en temps Mrs Weasley murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Le repas fini ils allèrent se coucher.

Harry fit un cauchemar. Il était à l'enterrement il regardait le cercueil descendre dans la fosse, soudain le cercueil s'ouvrait, Ginny en sortit et s'avança vers lui.

- Je t'aimais, tu m'as remplacé bien vite Harry, pourquoi si vite Harry ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Soudain toutes les personnes présentes dans ses autres rêves arrivèrent.

- C'est ta faute. Dirent-ils comme toujours.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva doucement et descendit les escaliers, il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin, pourtant Molly Weasley était à la table, Harry descendit doucement le reste des escaliers.

- Harry, viens, viens je vais te faire du thé. Dit Mrs Weasley.

Elle se leva et alla s'affairer devant la cuisinière. Harry s'assit docilement à la table, il repensait à son rêve. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et il avait l'impression que son estomac était gelé. Harry poussa un soupir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de se retrouver dans cette maison. Mais il devait bien ça à Ginny. Deux heures plus tard, l'enterrement avait lieu. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans un cimetière non loin du terrier, il y avait Charlie, Percy, Bill et toute la famille aussi éloignée soit-elle. Mrs Weasley monta sur une petite caisse en bois pour se mettre un peu plus haut.

- Ginny était une fille dévouée et attendrissante, nous l'aimions tous beaucoup, seulement quelqu'un, mais nous ne savons pas qui c'est, l'a tuée, il lui a enfoncé une arme tranchante dans le cœur. Ma chère fille n'a donc certainement pas beaucoup souffert, Mrs Pomfresh a expliqué pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le dire, Ginny était ma fille unique et j'étais très fière d'elle. Je…Mrs Weasley ne put pas finir sa phrase car elle éclata en sanglot.

Mr Weasley l'aida à descendre, tous les invités se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait discourir, c'est alors que Harry vit Anthony, qui avait sans doute été invité, se détacher de la foule et aller sur la caisse en bois.

- Nombreux sont ceux qui connaissaient la gentille, la dévouée, l'intelligente Ginny Weasley, mais moi je connaissais une autre Ginny, une Ginny affectueuse qui recherchait la tendresse plus qu'autre chose, c'était une femme, ou plutôt une jeune femme pleine de tendresse, elle a malheureusement dû partir trop tôt. Je la regrette autant que vous, moi qui n'étais que son petit copain, Ginny est morte en tant que femme incomprise, étant donné que personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle était continuellement triste avant sa mort. Ginny aimait quelqu'un qui un jour avant sa mort sortait avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus, et cette dite personne la trompait. Elle s'est sans doute suicidée à cause de lui, à cause de Harry Potter, ce lâche! S'exclama Anthony.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, ça ne prenait pas la tournure qu'il voulait, c'était un enterrement il n'allait pas devoir tout dire devant eux.

- Et bien Potter va leur expliquer pourquoi Ginny Weasley est morte. S'exclama Anthony.

Harry monta sur la caisse en bois.

- Vous pensez sûrement que c'est ma faute si Ginny est morte mais c'est faux. Elle a trouvé une photo truquée le jour où elle a été torturé, depuis ce jour elle a été extrêmement hostile avec Drago Malefoy, elle m'a plaqué ce jour là, ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard que je suis sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre qui m'aimait depuis quatre longues années. Ensuite il est impossible que Ginny se soit suicidée, on a retrouvé la marque d'un objet enfoncé dans sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, elle n'aurait pas pu l'enfoncer si loin, car Mrs Pomfresh a dit que son coeur avait été transpercé. Si c'était un suicide, Ginny n'aurait pu enfoncer le couteau si loin dans sa poitrine, pour la simple raison qu'elle serait morte bien avant. Je pense que celui qui l'a torturée, l'a tuée. Et je n'aurais jamais voulu la tuer car Ginny était une excellente amie, nous sommes venus ici pour lui offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom et pas pour nous disputer sur la cause de sa mort. Pensez-vous que Ginny aurait voulu ça? Interrogea Harry.

Un murmure se répandit parmi la foule puis on enterra Ginny, Harry regarda le cercueil descendre il dit adieu à Ginny mentalement, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, quand on mit la terre sur le cercueil de Ginny, il se mit à pleurer. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus pleuré pour elle depuis plus d'un mois. Il se détestait lui-même. Il aurait voulu être enterré à sa place, mais finalement il aurait fait mal à tout son entourage. Ginny qui se serait suicidée comme l'avait suggéré Malefoy, Ron et Hermione ses meilleurs amis, Mrs et Mr Weasley et bien sur Drago qui l'aimait temps depuis tant d'années.

Harry se moucha et ferma les yeux, il se souvint de tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre de son entourage mourir sans qu'il n'ait rien essayé avant, il se le promettait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se laissa entraîner vers le Terrier par Ron et Hermione, ils s'assirent à la table du salon, Harry avait mal pour lui et pour tout ceux qui aimait tant Ginny. Et il en voulait à Anthony Avery d'avoir osé dire que c'était de sa faute, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas la cause de sa mort, ce n'était pas un suicide, c'était impossible, il l'avait privé, et ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué, il était innocent dans cette histoire, ou peut-être pas autant qu'il le pensait. Il sentait qu'il avait été cruel avec Ginny et c'était pire que de l'avoir tuée à ses yeux.

Mrs Weasley leur servi des biscuits « ceux que Ginny aimait tant » avait-elle murmuré et du chocolat chaud. Les trois amis mangèrent et burent en silence, ils avaient tous très mal pour la défunte Ginny. Harry entendit, Bill, Percy et Charlie discuter ils disaient qu'ils resteraient tous trois deux semaines avec leur mère.

Harry se leva, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, ils savaient tout deux qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps, Harry sortit dehors il alla vers Mrs Weasley.

- Mrs Weasley…je voulais vous dire que je partirai demain vers midi…j'avais prévu d'aller passer les vacances de Noël chez un ami et…

- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, c'est déjà gentil d'être venu à l'enterrement de Ginny. Le coupa Molly.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce n'est pas grave, disait-elle, mais lui il trouvait qu'il aurait dû rester plus longtemps. Et d'un autre côté, il avait envie de passer ces deux semaines avec Drago. Il choisi Drago, il ne savait pas si c'était égoïste ou pas, mais il avait décider de suivre son cœur et non son cerveau.

- Rentre donc mon chéri…allez! Fit Mrs Weasley en le poussant vers la maison.

Harry rentra dans la maison le cœur lourd. Il raconta ce qui venait de se passer à Ron et Hermione et en profita pour raconter son rêve du jour d'avant.

- C'est un peu vrai… mais je trouve que tu l'as changé Malefoy! Remarqua Ron.

- C'est vrai que je le trouve changé Malefoy, tu fais des miracles Harry. Complimenta Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard triste. Harry regardait le fond de sa tasse sans la regarder, il se battit contre lui-même pour ne pas se lever et s'en aller, il ne voulait pas être égoïste. Une heure après, les « invités » étaient partis, Harry regarda Mrs Weasley s'affairer dans la cuisine, Harry se leva et sortit prendre l'air, il fit les cent pas dans le jardin du Terrier, le regard lourd. Harry ne rentra que quand le soleil commença à se coucher, une fois le brun rentré dans la maison, il remarqua que le dîner était déjà servi.

- On t'attendait! Murmura Mrs Weasley.

Elle fit Harry s'asseoir à table, elle servit tout le monde et ils mangèrent, ils étaient tous silencieux. Harry lui ne toucha presque pas à son assiette. Il alla se coucher vers vingt heures et ne trouva le sommeil qu'à minuit passé. Il revit son rêve habituel, et se réveilla en sursaut à neuf heures du matin. Il descendit et confia ses craintes à Hermione à voix basse.

- Tu crois que Voldemort serait revenu? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Oh je ne pense pas Harry…tu l'as bel et bien tué cette fois je crois…Peut-être que c'est de simples cauchemars. Répondit Hermione.

- Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'être de simples cauchemars. Confia Harry.

- Peut-être est-ce une personne liée à Voldemort qui est trop près de toi! Dit Hermione.

- Peut-être oui…Fit Harry.

Le brun regarda son assiette et s'obligea à manger un peu. Après avoir mangé deux trois fourchette d'œufs, il alla s'habiller. Pendant toute la matinée, il discuta avec Hermione et Ron, ceux-ci étaient mine de rien intéressés par ses rêves.

- Tu devrais peut-être refaire des exercices d'Occlumancie, tu ne l'as jamais acquis après tout. Dit soudain Hermione.

- Peut-être…Marmonna Harry.

Ron écoutait ce qu'Hermione et Harry disaient mais n'intervenait, ses amis ne le poussèrent pas sachant que Ron adorait sa sœur et qu'il devait être vraiment choqué, surtout après les discours qu'il avait entendu le jour d'avant. Harry trouvait la matinée extrêmement longue, il avait l'impression que les secondes étaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. Enfin midi sonna, Mrs Weasley avait préparé des sandwichs pour Harry.

- Merci encore d'être venu mon chéri. Lui dit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien! Marmonna Harry.

- Qui c'est ton ami qui vient te chercher? Le petit Dean Thomas? Ou encore Seamus Finnigan?

- Non…ce n'est pas l'un deux. Dit Harry.

- Alors qui es-ce? Demanda Mrs Weasley semblant vraiment intéressée.

- C'est…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un arriva par leur cheminée. Mrs Weasley se tourna vers celle-ci.

- C'est ton ami? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Sans doute! Fit Harry.

Drago sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée, il s'approcha de la table de la cuisine sous le regard de tous, il aplatit une _gazette du sorcier_ sur ladite table.

- Lisez! Fit-il.

- Que vient-il faire ici? Murmura Mrs Weasley.

Harry se pencha _sur la gazette du sorcier._

_« MEURTRE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE_

_Hier à dix-sept heures, Helena Noitsu se rendit chez Ollivander __fabricants de __baguettes magiques__ depuis 382 avant J.C. pour faire remplacer sa baguette magique qu'elle avait cassée._

_Qu'elle ne fut pas __sa__ surprise quand elle découvrit que Mr Ollivander était étendu sur le sol, il était mort, pourtant rien n'avait été volé, pas même une petite noise._

_« C'était horrible, il y avait du sang un peu partout, et lui il était sur le sol de sa boutique, les étagères étaient renversé, quelqu'un devait sans doute chercher quelque chose » A dit Helena Noitsu à notre envoyé spéciale._

_Les médicomages __ont__ dit qu'il avait été tué d'un coup de poignard au cœur, l'agresseur était-il un sorcier? Sans doute…en tout cas il a récupéré son arme pour que l'on ne puisse pas savoir qui il était._

_Il a du sans doute être __tué__ en soirée, quand personne ne regardait._

_« Ce matin à six heures il était déjà ouvert, j'ai trouvé cela bizarre, il est sans doute mort avant d'avoir __pu__ tourner sa pancarte » Avoua un habitué du chemin de traverse répondant au nom de Andrew Watison. _

Harry relut une fois l'article. Hermione avait poussé un cri, Ron était devenu livide et Mrs Weasley avait la main devant la bouche. Harry tourna la tête vers Drago qui regardait dans le vide.

- Quel horreur…Murmura Mrs Weasley.

- Vous pouvez la garder…Harry tu vas chercher tes affaires? Interrogea Malefoy.

- C'est…lui ton ami Harry? Interrogea Mrs Weasley.

Harry hocha la tête et alla chercher sa valise, il la posa près de la cheminée et alla dire au revoir à Ron, Hermione et tous les Weasley. Ensuite il rentra dans la cheminée, d'une main prit de la poudre de cheminette, une simple pincée, Malefoy lui murmura ce qu'il devait dire. Harry jeta la poudre et dit :

- Manoir des Malefoy!

Il se sentit tourner sur lui-même puis atterrit dans un grand Salon.


	11. Un Noël chez les Malefoys

La vengeance du cœur

_**La vengeance du cœur**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : DragoXHarry

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

_

* * *

___

Chapitre 11 : Un Noël chez les Malefoy

Harry sortit de la cheminée et posa sa valise dans le grand salon. Drago arriva quelques minutes après lui. Il fit signe à Harry d'attendre et monta les escaliers. Harry vit un elfe de maison s'avancer vers lui, prendre sa valise et la monter par où Drago était passé. Harry resta tel un poteau au milieu du salon. Il ne se permit même pas de s'asseoir dans le divan. Drago revint deux minutes plus tard, il tenait quelque chose dans son dos. Harry le regarda, surpris, et Drago montra quelque chose recouvert d'un tissu. Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Vas-y, enlève le tissu. Dit Drago.

Harry enleva le tissu doucement. Il vit une cage avec à l'intérieur un hibou Grand Duc. Drago lui fit un sourire et Harry posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci… mais moi je n'ai rien pour toi ! Dit Harry.

- Que racontes-tu là? Tu acceptes de venir chez moi pour une semaine et quatre jours. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire… pour l'instant.  
Harry lui sourit légèrement et Drago captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Il lui attrapa la main et lui fit visiter sa maison. Il termina par sa chambre. En réalité, c'était celle de Drago où un deuxième lit avait été joint à celui du blond.

- Ca ne te dérange pas au moins? Interrogea Drago en désignant ledit lit.

- Non! Répondit Harry.

Ils entendirent du bruit en bas. Inquiet, ils descendirent tout en sortant leur baguette. Une fois les escaliers descendus, Drago rangea sa baguette dans un soupir. Il s'avança vers celui qui avait fait le bruit et l'aida à se relever.

- Saleté de chaise ! Pesta Suruki.

Quelques minutes même pas plus tard, une femme qui semblait avoir à peine la trentaine arriva en compagnie de Lucius et Narcissa. La femme était très belle, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux omoplates, ses yeux étaient de même couleur et elle portait une robe hors du commun pour une sorcière. C'était une longue robe noire à fines bretelles qui s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus de ses chevilles. La robe était fendue sur le côté droit à partir de la moitié de la cuisse environ jusqu'en bas.

- Tiens Harry, je te présente ma mère, Lucie Sahijo! Fit Suruki quand il vit Harry.

Harry resta stupéfait, il se demanda si sa mère ne l'aurait pas eu à douze ans. Il la salua et elle lui rendit son salut. Lucius regarda Harry de la tête au pied pendant ce temps-là.

- Alors c'est lui ton ami. Dit-il de sa voix traînante en regardant toujours Harry.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Interrogea Narcissa.

Drago l'avait sans doute mis au courant en classe. Harry aurait voulu s'éclipser sous le regard insistant des trois personnes, Lucie, Narcissa et Lucius. Ceux-ci sans allèrent après quelques minutes. Suruki se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu as lu la Gazette, Harry? Interrogea Suruki.

- Oui il l'a lue! Répondit Drago à sa place.

Il attrapa la main de son aimé et le regarda. Suruki ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un regard froid de Drago le fit taire. Il attrapa son cousin par les épaules et dit à Harry :

- Je te l'emprunte un peu.

Drago lâcha la main de Harry et suivit son cousin légèrement retissant. Ils revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Drago serra Harry dans ses bras et Harry se nicha dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment jusqu'à ce que Narcissa vienne les voir pour leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et allèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le dîner fut très silencieux, Harry n'avait jamais entendu un tel silence à table, même les Dursley parlaient plus.

- Tu as lu la Gazette du sorcier Harry? Interrogea enfin Narcissa, cessant le calme presque inhumain.

Drago cessa de manger et jeta à regard à son cousin qui regardait Harry d'un air intéressé.

- Oui je l'ai lue. Répondit Harry.

- Je me demande qui a tué ce brave homme? Se demanda Lucius à voix haute.

- Un malade sans doute! Répondit Lucie.

- La personne en question avait peut-être de bonnes raisons ! Fit Suruki.

- Tu n'as pas bien lu l'article, rien n'a été volé, pas même l'argent! S'exclama Drago.

Suruki lui sourit puis hocha la tête. La suite du repas porta sur la Gazette du sorcier. Harry écoutait en se demandant quand même qui avait pu faire ce crime, il aimait bien Ollivander lui. Il avait appris à le connaître durant le temps cours où il l'avait connu dans la maison de Bill et Fleur. Le repas fut fini une demi-heure plus tard alors que Narcissa se demandait qui allait reprendre la boutique.

- Sur le chemin de traverse, on dit que c'est son neveu! Dit Suruki.

Le dîner fini, Narcissa et Lucius ressortirent dehors en compagnie de Lucie, ils allaient faire les boutiques pour les cadeaux. Ils laissèrent les trois jeunes adultes dans la maison. Suruki lissait la Gazette du sorcier dans le fauteuil, faisant ses commentaires à voix haute.

- Tiens que c'est intéressant, une petite vieille a été envoyée à Ste Mangouste parce qu'elle s'est fait mordre par un animal bizarre! Disait-il, ou d'autres phrases du genre.

Drago et Harry l'écoutait sans l'écouter, car Harry lui parlait d'autres livres moldus qu'il aimait particulièrement. C'était la première fois que Drago s'intéressait autant au moldu.

- Au moins une chose qu'ils savent faire! Avait-il dit d'un ton sarcastique.

Suruki eut fini la Gazette du sorcier une heure plus tard et Harry la prit pour voir qu'elles étaient les autres nouvelles Drago lut l'épaule du brun. Une heure plus tard, alors que les trois jeunes adultes étaient encore dans le salon, les adultes rentrèrent. Ils avaient un grand sac qu'ils posèrent près de la cheminée. Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son chéri et soupira d'aise. Harry se rendit compte que quand il y avait du bruit, il relevait la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie ainsi. C'était à cause de ça que, sans le faire exprès, Drago avait donné un coup de boule à Harry. Quand la douleur eut disparu, ils éclatèrent de rire. Vers dix-sept heures, ils décidèrent de monter. Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit et Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Drago lui sourit et lui prit la main.

- Ca va? Demanda-t-il en posant un baiser sur la main du brun.

- Oui…ça va…Répondit-il sans être sûr de sa réponse.

- Je suis sûr que ça ira après la fête de Noël ce soir! Assura-t-il avec un sourire, se rendant bien compte que Harry n'allait pas très bien.

Drago le tira à lui et le serra dans ses bras, lui posant un baiser dans le cou. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, se donnant de l'affection le plus banalement possible. Harry avait mis sa tête dans le creux du cou de Drago et celui-ci avait fait de même. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre dans son cou. Ce fut Suruki qui vint les tirer de leurs rêveries, la fête commençait. Ils descendirent tous deux, main dans la main. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le fauteuil recherchant le contact, leurs jambes se touchaient, c'était déjà ça.

Chacun reçut un petit pot avec des amuse-gueules. Harry les mangea l'esprit ailleurs, il était loin de cette fête, dans les nuages. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était endormi ou pas. En tout cas, il avait l'impression de ne plus être là. Il atterrit sur terre quand on le secoua, il regarda autour de lui, il avait sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Il songea qu'il s'était endormi. Drago avait un air inquiet.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps! Dit-il quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait.

Harry dut se lever car il fallait déjà manger, il ne toucha presque pas à son assiette. Drago et son cousin le regardaient, inquiets. « Ça va » Fit-il avec les lèvres pour qu'ils soient seuls à le savoir. Drago lui attrapa la main sous la table et Harry lui sourit. Il ne toucha quand même pas beaucoup à son assiette. Il finit par laisser son assiette tranquille, il regarda les autres manger. Pendant un long moment, les trois adultes parlaient entre eux et les jeunes adultes ne prirent pas la peine de se mêler à la conversation. En réalité, Harry était le seul silencieux car Drago parlait avec Suruki.

- Suru arrête tes conneries, bon sang. Siffla Drago entre ses dents.

- Ok, Ok j'arrête! Répondit Suruki dans un sourire.

Harry n'avait rien compris mais il semblait que Suruki s'amuse à ennuyer Drago. De toute manière, Harry était dans les vapes, il regardait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et c'était tout. Bientôt, il se rendit compte que l'on se levait de table, Harry suivit le mouvement et les conversations reprirent dans le salon. Mais cette fois Harry semblait avoir repris de la vigueur. Il se mêlait à la conversation de Suruki et Drago à présent. Il se dit qu'il avait dû avoir un coup de pompe. Harry ne sut pas à quelle heure la fête finit mais ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'il était crevé. Il s'était changé sans même prendre de couche ou de bain et s'était couché. Quand Drago arriva changé dans la chambre, il vit un Harry qui dormait. Il regarda un long moment le brun dormir, il le trouvait magnifique, avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il vit le visage de Drago, il lui fit un sourire, il sentit que sa main gambadait librement dans ses cheveux. Drago posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui dire bonjour. Harry se redressa légèrement, il vit au pied de son lit une pile de cadeaux.

- Tu es très beau quand tu dors, quant aux cadeaux, il y a des cadeaux des gens d'ici, si, si…et ce matin trois hiboux sont venus apporter le reste.

Harry regarda Drago. Puis se leva complètement pour attraper ses cadeaux, Drago le regarda déballer ses cadeaux, il y avait le pull habituel de Mrs Weasley, il y avait deux livres de la part d'Hermione – c'était des livres moldus pour une fois – Ron lui avait envoyé toutes sortes de friandises. Il ouvrit un paquet rudement bien emballé, qu'il prit dix minutes à le défaire, c'était de Neville, il en fut très étonné. Il y avait une lettre.

_« Harry j'ai appris la mauvaise nouvelle je suis désolé pour toi, moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup Ginny _

_Neville »_

Harry sourit devant la gentillesse de Neville. Il regarda son cadeau, c'était des Dragées de Bertie Crochu. Il ouvrit un autre cadeau, celui de Suruki paraîtrait-il. C'était un jeu d'échecs version sorcier, Harry se souvenait que dans le train il avait dit qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir son propre jeu. Il ouvrit un autre cadeau, celui de Lucie, qu'elle avait acheté pour lui comme son fils était ami ave. Il y avait un antivol et révélateur. Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient acheté des sucreries, n'étant pas aller chercher très loin. Il restait un dernier cadeau avec des trous dedans. Harry, intrigué, se pencha et l'attrapa. Il l'ouvrit et vit un petit Boursouf dedans qui sautillait.

- Ah ça c'est de moi! Fit Drago.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu m'as déjà offert un hibou.

- Considère que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Quand ils interrompirent leur baiser Harry murmura :

- Je te trouve un cadeau dès demain en allant au chemin de Traverse.

- Si tu veux! Répondit Drago en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Il prit d'une main un plateau qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet.

- Tiens petit déj ! Fit le blond.

Harry lui sourit et se calla contre lui, il mangea son petit déjeuner entre ses bras, sous les caresses de Drago. Il aimait tant ce moment qu'il aurait voulu qu'il reste figé. Harry soupira de bien être. Il en oublia même tous les meurtres qu'il y avait eu dans son entourage et tout le mal que ça lui avait causé. Il était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se demanda comment il avait pu se passer de ça pendant si longtemps. S'il avait été un chat, il se serait sans doute mis à ronronner. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, mais en tout cas, ils sortirent de leur univers avec un claquement sec. Harry avait sursauté et Drago l'avait lâché.

Drago se leva doucement et descendit les escaliers pour voir ce qui avait fait ça, il ne remonta qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Quand il revint, Harry était tout pâle. Il avait à la main la Gazette du sorcier, son regard était embué et Harry s'approcha pour voir si ça allait, lui avait juste eut peur de ne pas le voir revenir. Drago fit se rasseoir Harry et il déploya la Gazette du sorcier. Il la lui donna et partit.

_« NOUVEAU MEURTRE : DEUX D'UN COUP »_

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans poitrine.

_« Il semblerait que le meurtre de Ollivander __n'ait__ pas suffit, on a retrouvé à Pré-au-Lard Abelforth Dumbledore, le gérant de la tête du Sanglier mort. _

_Un coup de couteau dans le cœur, ce qui nous permet de penser qu'il s'agit de « notre » criminel._

_Pourtant, on a retrouvé une femme morte, elle avait été tuée d'un Avada Kedavra. Vu comment nous l'avons retrouvée il ne peut s'agir que de cela._

_Est-ce__ la même personne qui la tué? __Est-ce__ qu'une cinquième personne va être tuée?_

_Madame Rosmerta, qui tient les trois balais, a entendu des cris ce matin même, un peu avant cinq heures du matin. _

_« Peut-être la femme a vu le crime et que le criminel à été obligé de la tuer, et qu'il a envoyer le sortilège de mort pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas » Confia-t-elle inquiète._

_Qui __est__ donc ce meurtrier? Sommes-nous tous en danger de mort? »_

Harry relut de nouveau l'article plusieurs fois, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il referma la Gazette du sorcier et descendit les escaliers. Il vit Drago dans le fauteuil, il ne semblait pas très bien. Harry s'approcha de lui et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en le regardant. Harry crut percevoir des larmes, Drago se leva et s'en alla. Harry le regarda partir et ne tenta même pas de le rattraper, Harry manqua un battement de cœur, pensant que la Gazette du sorcier avait tout gâché.


	12. Coeur à découvert

La vengeance du coeur

_**La vengeance du coeur**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro, Yaoi

Couple : GinnyXHarry, HermioneXRon, DragoXHarry

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

_

* * *

___

Chapitre 12 : Cœur à découvert.

Les deux semaines de vacances étaient déjà finies, Harry regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux dans le Poudlard Express. Ron et Hermione, eux, parlaient des meurtres qu'il y avait eu, et encore heureux plus aucun après Abelforth et la femme. Harry en avait marre d'entendre ces histoires, déjà que les Malefoy et les Sahijo ne parlaient que de ça. Harry soupira pour une énième fois. Quand le train arriva à Poudlard, ils descendirent et allèrent manger à la grande salle, Harry fit un signe de main à Drago mais ne sut pas s'il allait lui répondre ou pas que Suruki l'interpellait, il ne sut même pas si Drago l'avait vu en fait. Il mangea avec appétit avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, Harry suivit ses cours monotonement, du moins pendant les deux premières heures, ensuite en métamorphose, il voulut aller se mettre à côté de Drago, mais Suruki était déjà à côté de lui et Drago fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Hermione d'un pas chancelant. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui mais il lui dit que tout allait bien. Au cours de potions, Harry tenta de nouveau d'aller à côté de Drago, mais cette fois-ci, Anthony était avec le blond et Drago lança un regard peiné à Harry, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'être à côté d'Avery, il baissa la tête. Harry regarda son chaudron, il rata toute sa potion parce qu'une larme était tombée dedans, beaucoup se mirent à rire. Il y avait eut une légère détonation qui avait attiré le regard de toute la classe.

Au dîner, Harry tenta de nouveau d'aller voir Drago qui semblait très distant mais il ne le vit pas à la table des Serpentard. Harry regardait toujours fixement la table des Serpentard tout en mangeant. Quand les cours furent finis deux heures plus tard, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque, là il vit Drago. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, il tenait dans sa main un papier et était plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Harry…Murmura Drago.

Harry le regarda avec un air inquiet. Drago serra plus fortement le papier dans sa main, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

- Je…Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, abattit son poing sur la table et se leva en murmurant :

- Peux pas.

Drago quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard pour Harry, seulement cette fois il se leva et lui attrapa la main, Malefoy se tourna et le regarda, il repoussa Harry et s'en alla. Le brun fut stupéfait de ce comportement. Il retourna s'asseoir à la table de la bibliothèque et fit ses devoirs, il n'eut fini qu'une heure plus tard et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il alla vers le fond du parc et s'assit entre les racines d'un arbre. Il sortit de sa poche un petit livre qu'il lut, il avait carrément oublié le froid de ce début janvier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut de la neige sur lui, il leva les yeux, des élèves étaient en train de jouer à la bataille de neige. Et dans la foule des élèves, il vit Drago, il avançait vers lui. Harry se leva d'un bond et alla vers lui. Drago avait un regard blasé dont Harry ne comprenait pas la signification.

- Il y a un problème ? Interrogea Harry légèrement inquiet.

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit, mais pas de son sourire habituel, Harry trouvait qu'il était différent, bizarre. Harry voulut attraper la main de Drago mais il la retira et lui lança un nouveau regard blasé. Harry parut suspicieux.

- Harry…je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il.

Le brun le regarda encore plus inquiet, de toute évidence il y avait un problème avec Drago. Harry ravala sa salive et se tut, espérant avoir une suite à ce désolé. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Toi…et moi…ça ne peut plus marcher! Dit-il.

Harry faillit s'étrangler, et ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. La veille, il lui disait encore qu'il l'aimait, il y avait un gros problème, Drago par contre n'avait pas encore fini.

- Ecoute ce n'est pas toi mais…c'est impossible que l'on reste ensemble. C'est fini. Dit-il d'une voix triste.

Harry secoua la tête.

- C'est…pas possible…je rêve…ou tu me fais une blague…Bégaya Harry.

Drago le regarda, son regard avait bel et bien changé, on aurait dit que Harry le saoulait royalement mais Harry ne put le remarquer car il s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Drago le regardait faire d'un air hautain qu'il avait si souvent eu avec lui les sept années précédentes. Harry leva vers Drago un regard plaintif. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

- C'est…c'est…vrai…? Fit Harry espérant encore que c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

- Oui, c'est fini entre nous, tu as fini de geindre? Très bien je pars! Fit Drago.

Il se tourna et s'en alla dans une démarche pleine de prestance. Harry se mit à pleurer, pourquoi ça devait se finir comme ça ? Pourquoi perdait-il tout ce qu'il aimait cette année ? Non, il lui restait Hermione et Ron, mais il avait quand même mal au cœur, il souffrait de ne plus pouvoir se nicher dans les bras de Drago, celui qu'il avait aimé comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il rentra au château d'une démarche incertaine, il monta directement les escaliers pour aller dans la salle des Gryffondor, en chemin il butta contre Nigel, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Trop occupé à se morfondre, il monta directement dans le dortoir et s'assit sur son lit, il replia ses jambes sous son menton, le posa dessus, et enroula ses jambes de ses bras, il se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla il était sept heures, tandis que les autres se levaient, Harry resta dans son lit. Ron essaya bien de le tirer plusieurs fois, mais ce fut peine perdue, il ne réussit qu'a lui retirer un grognement. Harry rata tous les cours ce jour-là. Ron arriva quand même à le faire aller à l'infirmerie vers dix-sept heures, il ne resta pas longtemps car Mrs Pomfresh ne trouva aucune maladie, bien qu'il avait le teint pâle et l'air morose. Elle conseilla quand même qu'il reste à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, ce qui enragea le capitaine des Gryffondor, un garçon de cinquième. Au dernier match il avait gagné de dix points car Harry semblait dans les nuages, c'était un match contre les Poufsoufle, cette fois-ci, il affronterait les Serpentard et quand le capitaine l'annonça aux joueurs dans la salle commune, Harry pâlit de nouveau et une nausée le submergea.

Il resta jusqu'à très tard dans la salle commune le regard dans le vide, dans quatre jours, il serait obligé de voir Drago, il se leva vers minuit au moment où Nigel entra dans la salle commune, il le regarda se demandant ce qu'il faisait dehors par cette heure si avancée.

- Salut Harry! Fit-il.

- Bonsoir! Que faisais-tu dehors? Interrogea Harry.

- Avec Drago…depuis le temps que je veux sortir avec, il a enfin accepté. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Nigel n'avait jamais su que Drago et lui sortaient ensemble avant. Harry eut une nouvelle nausée et son cœur rata un battement, il pâlit considérablement. Comment Drago pouvait sortir avec Nigel alors qu'il venait de le plaquer, c'était à cause de lui qu'il l'avait plaqué? A cette idée Harry eut une envie de meurtre.

- Mais il parait plus triste…c'est ton ami non? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est triste, il n'a rien voulu me dire. Fit Nigel.

Harry leva les yeux vers Nigel. Drago était triste? Il ne put se demander que pourquoi. Nigel semblait encore en pleine interrogation. Harry monta doucement les escaliers tout en s'interrogeant. Il se coucha après s'être mis en pyjama et s'endormit vers une heure du marin.

Le lendemain il s'obligea à se lever il n'en avait pas du tout envie, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer une autre journée de cours. Il s'habilla lentement et ne mangea que peu au déjeuner, il vit, du coin de l'œil, Nigel faire coucou de la main à Drago, celui-ci lui répondit du même signe de la main. Harry remarqua qu'effectivement, il semblait triste. Le brun plissa les yeux avant de soupirer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la classe de sortilèges, il était certes en avance mais il ne supportait pas de rester dans la grande salle. Pas dans de telles conditions.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur devant la classe de sortilège, il regarda dans le vide soudain un élève se pointa devant lui et le regarda.

- Potter, tu viens à l'entraînement ce soir n'es-ce pas? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Harry acquiesça.

- C'est génial, surtout que les Serpentard je ne les vois jamais s'entraîner. Dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau il n'en avait rien à faire du Quidditch, ça ne l'emportait plus, il aimait certes, et espérait que ça lui change les idées. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'en alla, Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un d'autre apostropha. Il baissa un regard blasé vers cette personne, c'était Suruki, Harry soupira, il voulait lui rappeler lui aussi que Drago sortait avec Nigel, le voulant ou pas, ou quoi.

- Pourquoi on ne t'a pas vu en métamorphose hier ,Harry? Interrogea Suruki.

Harry ne répondit pas car il venait de remarquer Nigel accroché au bras de Drago un peu plus loin, Drago le regardait mais semblait avoir envie qu'il le lâche. Nigel le vit et lui fit un coucou de la main, Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il regardait Drago, qui soudain semblait pétrifié, il regardait Harry et son regard s'embua. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, puis Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, il s'en alla dans le chemin inverse, il tirait presque Nigel derrière lui. Harry vit Suruki aller rattraper son cousin, qui se tourna quand il lui attrapa le bras, Harry aurait juré avoir vu Drago mettre une baffe à son cousin, mais vu où il était par rapport à eux, il n'en était pas sûr.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent après, juste au moment au Harry rentrait derrière le professeur Flitwick. Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire à ces amis ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait voulu que ça le soulage mais ce fut pire car ressasser ces événements lui transperçaient le cœur et lui donnait la nausée. Hermione tenta de le consoler un peu mais rien n'était à faire, Harry déprimait toujours. Il aurait voulu qu'il y ait un meurtre ou autre fait divers dans La Gazette du Sorcier qui permettrait de lui changer les idées, mais quand Hermione reçut la Gazette, elle annonça qu'il n'y avait rien de très important.

Harry mangea avec un peu plus d'appétit, peut-être parce qu'il ne voyait pas Drago qui lui rappellerait sa douleur, mais d'un autre côté il aurait voulu le voir et l'observer, Harry aurait voulu mourir, là, maintenant. Il avait trop mal pour rester en vie. Au moins, il pourrait aller revoir Ginny. Et enfin il cesserait de souffrir, il comprit ensuite ce que Ginny avait ressentit quand elle l'eut plaqué alors qu'elle l'aimait, il pensa un instant qu'elle semblait aussi triste que Drago en ce moment même, mais à quoi bon servirait-il à Drago de le rendre jaloux puisqu'il n'aimait que lui et qu'il ne regardait que lui ?

Harry resta à s'interroger ainsi la fourchette en bouche un long moment avant d'aller rejoindre, Hermione et Ron dehors qui jouaient à la bataille de boule de neige avec des élèves de troisième. Il s'assit dans les escaliers dehors et les regarda jouer, soupirant plusieurs fois. Il se rendit ensuite au terrain de Quidditch avec Ron pour l'entraînement. Le capitaine rigolait aux éclats, il semblait que le capitaine des Serpentard était trop préoccupé pour faire l'entraînement avec les Serpentard.

- Les Serpentard viennent de partir du terrain, leur capitaine n'était pas avec. Avait-il dit.

On aurait dit qu'il avait déjà gagné la coupe et Harry soupira. L'entraînement se passa bien, pendant trois heures durant. Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils rentrèrent. Harry était épuisé, il mangea rapidement et alla se coucher.

Il fit un autre rêve, cette fois-ci il aurait pu dire qu'il était normal compte tenu des événements. Il voyait Drago et Nigel s'embrasser amoureusement, mais soudain Drago se mit à pleurer et repoussa Nigel.

- C'est Harry que j'aime. Dit-il.

Et ce fut au tour de Nigel de pleurer.

Harry se réveilla en pensant que ce serait bien si Drago l'aimait toujours mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était impossible. Le cœur battant, il s'habilla mais n'alla pas déjeuner il descendit à l'heure convenue en classe de Métamorphose et suivit le cours de son habituel humeur maussade qui l'accompagnait partout pour l'instant. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers sa droite où Drago était assis à côté de Suruki, son cœur s'embrasa en regardant Drago remettre une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste que Harry aurait qualifié de gracieux. Il tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur le cours et ne remarqua pas alors que Drago venait de le regarder à son tour.

Harry continua à suivre ses cours en ronchonnant comme avait dit Hermione, Ron semblait s'être légèrement remis de la mort de Ginny. Ce jour-là à midi Harry attendit encore les nouvelles de la Gazette. De nouveau rien. Une bonne chose d'un certain côté ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

Le vendredi fut une journée pénible pour Harry. Il avait deux heures de Métamorphose, deux heures de potions et deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal, en bref deux cours avec Drago et un autre avec sa mère il ne pouvait s'empêcher en la voyant de repenser à ses vacances de rêve. De plus, Harry avait l'impression que où qu'il regarde Drago était là comme si tout le monde avait pris du Polynectar. On finit par envoyer Harry à l'infirmerie à sa dernière heure, Botanique, tant il était pâle. Il ne resta pas beaucoup de temps là, Mrs Pomfresh lui donna du chocolat et le laissa repartir, elle avait dit que Harry devait toujours être mal à l'aise à cause de la mort de Ginny et que ça ne ressortait que maintenant. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas ça, il avait juste mal, très mal, au cœur. Ce soir-là pour la première fois depuis lundi il regarda attentivement son hibou, qu'il avait appelé Junior, et son boursoufle, qu'il avait appelé Dragonia, ça avait bien fait rire Drago quand Harry avait décidé du nom.

Ses deux petits animaux représentaient, à ses yeux, l'amour que Drago lui avait porté, le petit boursoufle lui redonnait l'amour de Drago en sautillant gaiement dans sa main, quand à l'hibou il était tout simplement sage à attendre calmement dans la volière la journée et en volant jusqu'à la fenêtre de Harry la nuit. Il s'endormit alors un léger sourire aux lèvres sous le regard perçant de Junior et avec Dragonia qui sautillait sur lui avant de s'endormir également près de sa main.


	13. Sur un balai

_**La vengeance du coeur**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Hétéro, Yaoi

Couple : HermioneXRon

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

__

**Chapitre 13 : Sur un balai.**

Harry se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, vers neuf heures, Junior était repartit dans la volière et Dragonia sautillait déjà sur sa main, Harry caressa le Boursoufle et le remit dans sa boîte. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour manger, il n'aurait pas Quidditch avant une heure de l'après-midi. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry alla lire dans la grande salle, il avait pris Dragonia avec lui, elle était sur son épaule on aurait presque dit qu'elle lisait en même temps que Harry.

A midi, Harry alla dîner, il mangea de façon normale comme si le fait qu'il allait jouer Quidditch lui déliait l'estomac. A midi trente, il alla déjà se changer, Ron et le capitaine était déjà là, le capitaine justement venait d'aller dans le vestiaire qui lui était réservé, on l'entendait rigoler de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux amis s'habillèrent lentement. Ils eurent fini de s'habiller quand les autres arrivèrent soit vingt minutes plus tard, ceux-ci s'habillèrent rapidement et le capitaine commença son discours.

- Nous avons toutes nos chances de gagner car les Serpentard n'ont pas eu beaucoup d'entraînements et encore moins avec leur capitaine. Si nous y mettons du nôtre nous gagnerons haut la main. Dit-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils montèrent sur le terrain. Harry eut une nouvelle nausée en voyant Drago embrasser Nigel avant de monter lui-même sur le terrain. Ils enfourchèrent déjà leurs balais et les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main sous ordre de Madame Bibine, Harry fut stupéfait en voyant que c'était Drago qui serrait la main du capitaine. Alors, c'était lui le capitaine, Harry ravala sa salive et observa Drago, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de décoller quand le coup de sifflet retentit.

- On dirait que Potter n'a pas entendu le coup de sifflet. Entendit-il.

Harry réagit et décolla. Il s'éleva en hauteur observant le terrain. A peine dix minutes après le coup de sifflet, Lindsay Parkinson, une fille de troisième, sans doute la sœur de Pansy, pensa Harry, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs montés en queue de cheval, venait de faire gagner dix points à Serpentard. Harry songea que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Harry cherchait des yeux le vif d'or.

- Et Parkinson vient encore de marquer un but. S'écria le présentateur, un certain Mike.

Harry regarda Lindsay Parkinson taper la main d'un autre élève de l'équipe, qu'il reconnu comme étant Anthony. Harry se remit à chercher le Vif d'or et évita habillement un cognard envoyer par Jeremy Taaks, selon le présentateur, un élève de quatrième aux cheveux blonds. Soudain Harry regarda vers le bas, il regardait Malefoy qui tournoyait un peu au-dessus des buts des Serpentard, il semblait dire quelque chose au gardien, il le connaissait de vue, il était noir et ses cheveux étaient de même couleur, il n'avait jamais retenu son nom. Harry recula avec son balai en voyant Drago monter légèrement, il tourna le regard, sans doute en recherche du Vif d'or et leurs regards se croisèrent, ils devaient être à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Drago se mit à rougir, et Harry le trouva craquant comme ça, il n'eut pas le temps de plus l'observer qu'il évita un cognard envoyer de nouveau par Jeremy. Le temps qu'il se remette droit, Drago était déjà parti à l'autre bout du terrain.

Harry vit soudain quelque chose briller près du sol, il fonça mais remarqua que c'était le soleil qui se reflétait dans une flaque causée par la fonte de la neige. Il remonta en chandelle et réinspecta le terrain. Lindsay venait de marquer un nouveau but et cette fois-ci elle frappait dans la main de Drago.

- Ils se sont entraînés en douce! Grogna le capitaine en éjectant un cognard qui fonçait sur la poursuiveuse, Linda, deux mètres en dessous de Harry.

Harry soupira à la réplique du capitaine, Beckers, il venait de l'entendre prononcer par Mike.

- Avery vient de marquer un but! S'exclama Mike.

Harry pesta un coup et se remit à chercher le Vif d'or, il le vit un court instant mais Linda passa devant, et il disparut, elle réussit à mettre un but. Quand le souaffle fut remis en jeu, Harry le suivit des yeux pour voir comment se débrouillait Ron. Anthony le lança à Lindsay que le lança à l'autre poursuiveuse Anya Dijons, elle avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, elle fonça vers les buts et lança le souaffle que Ron renvoya brillamment réceptionner par Enrique un italien de leur équipe, aux cheveux bruns, qui était en cinquième. Il le fit passer dans l'un des cerceaux et Harry remarqua Drago qui reparlait au gardien.

Il fallut un moment à Harry avant de se concentrer sur le Vif d'or, il ne le voyait toujours pas, alors il suivit un peu le match, Enrique venait de lancer le souaffle qui fut renvoyer par le gardien, Drago le félicita avant de monter en chandelle, leur regard se croisèrent de nouveau et Drago avança vers Harry, il regarda derrière lui se demandant s'il n'avait pas vu le Vif D'or.

- Tiens, le capitaine et attrapeur de Serpentard s'avance vers Potter. S'exclama Mike.

Harry se mit à rougir se rendant compte que maintenant tout le monde le savait. D'un coup, Drago descendit et alla près des gradins des Serpentard, Harry essaya de voir s'il n'y avait pas le Vif d'or par là, mais il semblait que non.

- Potter, il faut que tu trouves vite le Vif d'or! Lui cria Beckers.

Harry acquiesça et chercha le Vif d'or, il commença à tourner, descendre pour mieux voir au niveau du sol et soudain, il le vit, il venait de disparaître derrière l'anneau central des Serpentard, et il revint devant. Harry fonça vers là.

- Potter a vu le Vif D'or. S'écria Mike.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Malefoy pour voir le Vif d'or, il lui suffisait de regarder où allait Harry. En quelques secondes, ils étaient au coude à coude, le Vif d'or restait immobilisé devant l'anneau central, puis il disparut. Malefoy s'arrêta mais Harry percuta l'anneau, le gardien vacilla étant un peu trop rentré dans l'anneau et Mike commenta que Drago avait rattrapé son gardien. Harry se massa le visage, il avait terriblement mal, il tangua un peu sur son balai et Mrs Bibine siffla un temps mort, Mrs Pomfresh vint voir si Harry n'avait rien de grave.

Quand Harry alla rejoindre les autres Gryffondor, Beckers pestait.

- Ils se sont entraînés en douce!

- En tout cas Drago a d'excellents réflexes pour avoir rattraper Jonnas si rapidement. S'extasia Linda.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Bientôt ils remontèrent sur le terrain et le jeu reprit, Harry vit Drago voler près de lui.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il de loin.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade, savoir que Drago s'inquiétait pour lui, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Le brun hocha brièvement la tête, Drago eut un sourire et s'en alla à la recherche du Vif d'or. Harry le regarda partir, encore subjugué puis se mit à chercher également le Vif d'or. Il entendit des acclamations du côté des Gryffondor, Noah, un basané de cinquième aux cheveux bruns, venait de rapporter dix points à Gryffondor.

- Quarante-trente en faveur des Serpentard… non Cinquante-trente en faveur des Serpentard. Commenta Mike.

Après cinq minutes de jeu, Anya avait marqué un but. Harry soupira cherchant toujours le Vif d'or. Il le vit, il fonça vers le sol là où il l'avait vu et tendit la main pour l'attraper mais il fila, Harry redressa son balai et le pourchassa. Drago sembla avoir vu aussi le Vif d'or car ils en revinrent au coude à coude, tout deux tendant la main pour attraper la balle dorée. Soudain un cri retentit, Drago leva la tête tout comme Harry, Linda venait de se faire frapper à la main par un cognard envoyé par Jeremy. Les deux attrapeurs se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le Vif d'Or, ils tournèrent rapidement pour le poursuive, ils tendirent de nouveau la main pour attraper la petite balle dorée, la main de Malefoy frôla celle de Harry, il se mit à rougir mais resta concentré sur le Vif d'Or, il le toucha du bout des doigts mais n'arriva pas à l'attraper.

Ca se jouait serré entre eux. Tout deux touchèrent du bout des doigts la petite sphère, leurs coudes se frôlaient, leur bras étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Drago serrait fermement son balai d'une manière tel qu'on aurait dit qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas faire une chose ou l'autre. Les deux tournèrent pour suivre le Vif d'Or puis montèrent en chandelle à ce moment, Harry prit de la vitesse sur Drago et il attrapa le Vif d'Or.

- Bien joué ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille en passant à côté de lui et en descendant voir son gardien.

Il lui attrapa l'épaule et ils descendirent vers le sol côte à côte, Harry vit Nigel courir vers Drago, celui-ci l'embrassa puis Nigel regarda Harry descendre. Il alla voir Linda tandis que Beckers hurlait « on a gagné », Linda se fessait soigner par Mrs Pomfresh, alors Harry se permit un regard vers les Serpentard, Drago parlait à son cousin.

- Beau match. Entendit-il de la bouche de Suruki.

Jeremy se dirigea vers eux pour voir comment allait Linda. Harry resta stupéfait, il se rendit compte que les Serpentard étaient étrangement gentils avec les Gryffondor car Anya et Lindsay félicitaient Enrique et Noah du match qu'il avait fait.

- C'est comme ça depuis que Le seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, les maisons se sont rapprochées les unes des autres. Fit Drago à Harry en voyant le regard insistant de celui-ci sur Enrique, Noah, Lindsay et Anya.

- Tu es Capitaine comme ça ? Fit Harry.

- Oui ! Répondit Drago.

- J'ai pas très bien joué. Se lamenta Jonnas derrière eux.

- Mais si ! Lui lança Drago.

- Vous vous entraîniez en douce ? Interrogea Harry.

- Non, ils sont restés pendant les vacances de Noël et se sont entraînés chaque jour plus les cinq six autres entraînements qu'on a eu ensemble plus les six entraînements qu'ils ont fait seuls ! Fit Drago dans un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et se mit à rougir, il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis lundi, et ça lui faisait plaisir de lui reparler enfin. Drago se tourna légèrement pour voir quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna vers Harry et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille de Harry.

- On doit parler, rejoints-moi demain dans le parc près de l'arbre tout près du lac.

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de Drago sur sa joue, il acquiesça doucement et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Drago repartait en parlant à Jonas qui disait qu'il avait eu vachement peur quand il était tombé. Harry alla voir Hermione et Ron. Il félicita Ron pour le match puis ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils se refirent les meilleurs moments du Quidditch. Une heure plus tard, ils eurent fini, Ron raconta trois fois la chute de Jonnas et comment Drago l'avait rattrapé.

Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu fut intéressé de l'entendre, il paraissait que quand Drago a vu le cercle osciller il s'est directement élevé, Jonnas était toujours trop rentré dans le but selon Ron et que donc Drago s'était douté de ce qui allait se passer, il a rattrapé Jonnas des deux mains, le tenant sous les aisselles et qu'il l'aurait fait descendre doucement jusqu'au sol.

- Les filles dans les gradins étaient extasiée il parait. Dit Ron sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry entendit un « toc toc » sur la vitre, il se tourna et vit Junior, il ouvrit, Junior lui donna une lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec, Harry le caressa et ouvrit la lettre.

_« Très beau match Potter,_

_Pauvre Beckers il a __dû __remplacer rapidement Ginny par Noah, c'est dommage non ?_

_Tu t'es bien amusé à te coller à Drago ?_

_Je te déconseille d'essayer de le récupérer._

_Il est bien sans toi_

_Anthony »_

Harry prit une plume et tourna la lettre il griffonna rapidement.

_« __Mêle-toi __de ce qui te regarde »_

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de Junior qui alla l'emmener directement à Anthony, Harry ragea intérieurement et monta les escaliers, il se changea remettant des habits normaux, il nourrit Dragonia et redescendit pour aller manger le souper avec ses amis. A table, les convives reparlaient aussi des plus belles scènes.

- Et tu as vu comme Potter a pris de la vitesse sur Malefoy en chandelle, encore un peu et c'était Malefoy qui gagnait. Dit un élève un peu à côté de lui.

Harry mangea avec bonne humeur, il avait l'impression de sentir encore le souffle chaud de Drago sur sa joue. Il voulait lui parler, il redeviendrait peut-être ami mais ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Puis Harry se souvint de la lettre d'Anthony, il disait que Drago était bien sans lui, mais il connaissait cette phrase là, dans ce genre de relation ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : Ne t'approche pas, laisse-le tranquille, elle n'est pas si bien que ça sans toi ! Mais tu dois tourner la page.

Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette et leva la tête vers Drago, il semblait discuter avec Jonnas. Il avait rougi tout à l'heure quand ils s'étaient regarder dans les yeux. Harry attendit avec impatience le lendemain, il devrait à tout prix lui poser une question. Le repas fini, il remonta dans la salle commune, se mit en pyjama, se mit dans son lit, prit Dragonia avec lui et s'endormit bien rapidement, faisant un rêve magnifique où il sortait avec Drago. Il fut réveillé vers six heures par le bruit caractéristique d'un bec qui tape contre la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et prit un papier sur la patte de Junior.

_« Harry rejoints-moi »_


	14. Riche en nouvelles

La vengeance du coeur

_La vengeance du coeur_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Torture, Hétéro, Yaoi

Couple : HermioneXRon, DargoXNigel

Disclaimers : Mis à Part Anthony Avery, Suruki et le prof de métamorphose tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note : fic dédié à Lulu342

Note2: Veuillez m'excusez pour cette longue attende j'ai eu des problèmes pour contactez ma Béta et j'ai dut, malheureusement, la remplacer pour que vous ayez la suite de la fic.

Mille excuses!

_

* * *

___

Chapitre 14 : Riche en nouvelle

Harry fut réveillé vers six heures par le bruit caractéristique d'un bec qui tape contre la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et prit un papier sur la patte de Junior.

_« Harry rejoints moi »_

Harry bâilla, regarda l'heure sur sa montre, puis s'habilla, il avait reconnu l'écriture de Drago et comptait donc y aller rapidement. Il attrapa son boursoufl qui s'activait depuis qu'il s'habillait et le mis sur son épaule avant de descendre en silence. Il arriva assez rapidement dans le parc, il fessait froid à cause du vent froid qui soufflait souvent la nuit ou même la matinée, et alla vers l'arbre ou il avait l'habitude de trouver Drago. Il le vit assis sur la racine qui ressortait, Harry s'approcha de lui. Drago avait le nez en l'air comme-ci il regardait en haut.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'assit à côté de lui, sans même lui demandé, Drago baisa le regard vers lui et lui fit un sourire, il semblait heureux de le voir, Harry avait sa baguette allumée, car il fessait encore noir, Harry se demanda un instant si c'était voulu par Drago ou pas.

- Drago…tu m'aimes toujours n'es-ce pas? Demanda Harry.

C'était la question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis hier quand il c'était rendu compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Drago le regarda étonné. Puis lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as vu juste Harry mais…on ne peut plus…écoute j'aimerais rester avec toi…seulement si on continue à sortir ensemble il y aura d'autre meurtre, je connais celui qui les as fait et…il te trouve trop heureux avec moi…il a pris du polynectar pour nous faire rompre, car je n'était pas capable de le faire moi-même. Tant que tu sera triste il n'arrivera rien à tes amis Harry…alors on ne peut rester ensemble. Conclut-il.

Harry le regarda un faible moment, assimilant tout.

- Tu pourrais dire à tout le monde qui fait les meurtres alors. Dit-il espérant encore de ravoir Drago.

- Pour l'envoyer à Azkaban, tu débloques là. En plus ce n'est pas un assassin dans l'âme, il veut juste une vengeance, une vengeance sur toi. Il aurait temps voulu ne pas tuer. Fit Drago d'un ton triste.

Harry le regarda amoureusement, il trouvait que Drago était si fort de sacrifier ce qu'il aimait pour cesser des meurtres.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup? Mais un jour ou l'autre il se ferra bien arrêter. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Il est bien trop intelligent que pour se faire prendre si facilement, et si un jour on découvre qui sait avant même que le ministère arrive il serra déjà partit. S'exclama Drago.

- Drago…Fit Harry dans une plainte.

Drago le regarda son regard de nouveau embué, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une seconde ou deux à peine puis les retira.

- Excuse-moi Harry…bientôt…tout sera fini! Assura-t-il.

- Drago on pourrait juste…ce voir en secret non? Murmura Harry.

- Oh Harry j'aimerais vraiment mais…ça ne risque pas d'être possible, entre…Nigel qui me colle, les entraînements de Quidditch et les ASPIC il a peu de chance que l'on aie le temps…mais je te supporterais dans deux mois contre les Serdaigle. Assura Drago.

Il s'en alla et se dirigea vers le château puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Et surtout, surtout essaye de ne pas t'attacher aux gens que tu ne connais pas encore! Lui cria-t-il.

Harry soupira et rentra au château, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Savoir que Drago l'aimait toujours lui donnait chaud au cœur. Beckers fut la première personne que Harry vu, il lui confia un nouvelle entraînement qu'il avait mis au point jusque très tard la nuit, vu comme ça il ressemblait à Dubois. Il expliqua à Harry qu'il allait s'entraîner deux fois par semaine durant deux heures, le samedi et le mercredi.

Harry fit semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans son dortoir et il monta les escaliers, remit le boursoufl dans sa boîte et s'assit sur son lit. Il descendit déjeuner une bonne heure plus tard, puis pendant le reste de la journée il lut.

Le lendemain il suivit ses cours normalement et alla faire comme d'habitude ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, il entendit un cri, il venait de dehors il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre il venait de voir une nuée d'oiseau bizarre qui poursuivait un élève. Il essaya de voir qui c'était. Il remarqua que d'autre élève essayait de voir, soudain il remarqua Hermione, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et dévala les escaliers, Hermione courrait toujours essayant de se débarrasser des oiseaux, ils étaient bizarre, les plus bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il avait des pattes d'oiseau, un bec d'oiseau mais leur ailes étaient des couvertures de livre.

- Finite! S'exclama Harry en sortant sa baquette.

Il manqua de peu de toucher Hermione mais « trois oiseaux » explosèrent. Un quatrième mordit sauvagement Hermione avant de s'en aller. Les deux derniers continuèrent à voler autour de Hermione en la griffant, pinçant, mordant.

- Finite! S'exclama de nouveau Harry fessant exploser les deux dernier « oiseaux »

Harry courut vers Hermione, son visage était dans un sale état, meurtrie de partout, Harry se dépêcha de l'emmener à l'infirmerie alors que son visage prenait une couleur inquiétante. En moins d'une heure elle était envoyée à Ste Mangouste.

- Il y avait dans ses étrange oiseau un venin semblable à celui du basilic en beaucoup moins mortel, comme-ci ledit Basilic avait était déjà deux fois tuer, et que ce n'était encore qu'un bébé! Avait dit Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry qui ne comprit pas cette phrase alla à la bibliothèque comme l'aurait fait Hermione et chercha un livre sur le basilic mais il ne trouva rien de ce qu'avait dit Mrs Pomfresh dedans. Il songea à rentrer chez lui quand Suruki vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Le basilic? Interrogea Suruki en regardant son livre.

- Oui, Hermione a été mordu par des livres qui contenaient d'un bébé Basilic déjà mort par deux fois. Expliqua Harry.

- Tu pense trouver des informations là-dessus dans un livre, rare sont seul qui savent ses choses. Fit Suruki d'un ton blasé.

- Je devrais aller demander à madame Pomfresh alors! Fit Harry résolu d'y aller le lendemain même.

- Pas besoin! Répondit Suruki.

Harry le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il se leva dans l'idée d'aller ranger son livre puis d'aller voir Ron, il était sûrement déjà au courant.

- Quand un Basilic meurent il laisse un œuf dans sa carcasse. Dit Suruki.

Harry qui venait de faire un pas pour partir se tourna vers Suruki et le regarda soudain très intéressé. Il se r'assit et attendit que Suruki continue à parler, celui-ci remarqua qu'il était impatient et eut un sourire.

- L'œuf n'éclora qu'après quatre mois. Il comportera un bébé basilic, mais pas n'importe quel basilic, le basilic qui a été tué, il sera moins puissant, quand je dis moins puissant je parle de son venin, car plus un Basilic meurent et plus il a des armes redoutable, un venin paralysant, ou autre. Plus le Basilic est jeune et moins son venin est dangereux, c'est une chance pour ton amie, mais à partir d'un an le venin de Basilic devient vraiment dangereux, sinon le venin peux circuler dans le sang d'une personne un mois avant qu'elle ne meure…y font certainement réussir à sauver Hermione! Lui dit Suruki.

- Comment tu sais tout ça sur le Basilic? Interrogea Harry étonné.

- Mon père avant de mourir c'était toujours intéressé au Basilic je sais tout ça de lui, qui la sut de son grand-père, il avait laissé ses notes chez lui. Dit-il en regardant en l'air.

Suruki se leva et s'en alla, Harry se leva également alla ranger son livre et retourna dans sa salle commune. Il vu Ron et alla vers lui.

- Tu…

- J'ai appris, elle a été sauvée grâce à toi, merci Harry. Fit Ron d'un ton triste.

- Harry…Résonna la voix de Nigel.

Harry se tourna déjà blasé. Il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas à lui, il se contenterait de l'écouter, ce demandant déjà ce qu'il dirait.

- Drago m'a demandé de te dire : désolé. Dit Nigel d'un ton officiel.

_- Désolé? Désolé pourquoi? Il n'y est pour rien!_

Puis Harry se souvint d'une de ses phrases « Tant que tu seras triste il n'arrivera rien à tes amis » il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui il était un peu plus heureux, surtout parce qu'il avait ressoudé des liens avec Drago.

- Dit lui, s'il te plait, que je ne lui en veux pas, il a dut choisir entre ses sentiments ou les meurtres, et que c'est normal qu'il aie voulu être gentil avec moi! Répondit Harry.

Nigel hocha la tête et nota sur un petit carnet ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry fit ses devoirs mais il ne cessa de penser à Hermione. Il n'eut fini que trois heures plus tard, il avait sauté le repas, il alla se changer et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se leva vers sept heures, mais il n'avait pas dormi, il s'habilla lentement et descendit dans la grande salle prendre un petit déjeuner. Harry paya la Gazette du sorcier d'Hermione et se mit à lire les gros titres.

_« UNE ELEVE DE POUDLARD A STE MANHOUSTE »_

_« MALADIE OU TENTATIVE DE MEURTRE ? »_

_« UN RISQUE POUR NOS ENFANTS ? »_

_« QUI EST CETTE PERSONNE QUI FAIT TANT DE RAVAGE ? »_

Harry commença par l'article sur Hermione.

_« UNE ELEVE DE POUDLARD A STE MANHOUSTE _

_Hier, une élève de dix-huit ans de Poudlard a été envoyée à Ste mangouste_

_Il semblerait que la jeune femme, Hermione Granger, ce soit fait agressé par des oiseaux livres qui contenait un poison assez violent._

_Un venin aussi puissant que celui des Cobras mais avec une particularité très bizarre, car quelqu'un d'autre à aussi été victime de ce venin cela depuis trois semaines et qu'elle n'est toujours pas morte, bien qu'elle commence à montrer de sérieux signe de faiblesse._

_Les médicomages qui travaillaient sur l'antidote de ce venin affirment qu'il y a deux ans ils ont eut affaire à un cas presque similaire, pour Arthur Weasley, qu'ils ont trouvé un antidote rapide, mais il semblerait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même venin._

_Les médicomages cherchent toujours un antidote quelconque et pensent qu'ils ne pourront l'utiliser sur la vieille femme, bien que comme ils l'ont dit ils ont presque trouver l'antidote au venin. »_

Harry fut rassuré, ils avaient presque trouvé un antidote au venin. Il lut les autres articles qui.

_« MALADIE OU TENTATIVE DE MEURTRE ? _

_Voilà deux personnes qui sont victime d'un étrange venin, les deux personnes, Hermione Granger et une cracmol répondant au nom de famille « Figg » en ont déjà été victime._

_Il semblerait que ce sont des sortes d'animaux qui propage le dit venin, es-ce une maladie véhiculer par les animaux où des tentatives de meurtre, nous rappelons que ses derniers temps beaucoup de meurtre sévisse. _

_Les médicomages pensent à une tentative de meurtre mais n'explique pas comment les livres oiseaux avaient ce venin, ils affirment aussi qu'il s'agit d'un venin de Basilic._

_Alors comment ce fait-il que Mrs Figg et Mademoiselle Hermione ne sont pas encore mortes?_

_« Il semblerait qu'il s'agit du venin d'un bébé Basilic mort déjà par deux fois » A dit Mikaël Johns un médicomage._

_« Peu le savent mais quand le Basilic meurent il laisse derrière lui un œuf qui le ramènera à la vie, un peu comme les phénix, seulement son pouvoir de venin diminue au court de ses renaissances bien qu'il acquiert d'autre pouvoir, ce qui en fait un animal très dangereux » A expliquer Mikaël. _

_Nous espérons de tout cœur que Mrs Figg et Hermione survivront »_

_- Mrs Figg a été attaqué? _Pensa amèrement Harry.

Il passa directement au dernier gros titre, l'avant dernier ne lui paraissant pas très utile.

_« QUI EST CETTE PERSONNE QUI FAIT TANT DE RAVAGE ? _

_Les aurores font des recherchent sur la personne qui pourrait commettre tous ses meurtres ou tentative. _

_« Il s'agit sans doute d'un élève » A dit un Auror qui a accepté de répondre à nos questions._

_« Bizarrement le premier meurtre se fait à Poudlard pendant les jours d'école, ensuite la tentative de meurtre sur Mrs Figgs, la mort de Ollivanders, Abelforth et celle de cette femme ce vont pendant les vacances de Noël, nous avions déjà des doutes à ce moment là, et pour finir l'école reprend et une semaine après une élève ce fait attaqué. » Nous a-t-il._

_Il se pourrait bien qu'on fasse une fouille de Poudlard pendant le mois qui suit. Selon nos sources il se pourrait que ce soit, le fils d'un Mangemort qui fasse ses crimes, nous pensons cela car la jeune Hermione nous as avoué ceci_

_« Toute les personnes qui ce font agressée, Harry Potter, les connaissait et les appréciait » A-t-elle dit en notre présence à un autre patient de sa salle._

_Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Drago Malefoy qui était le fils d'un des plus grand partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, et qu'il aurait l'envie folle de venger Vous-Savez-Qui, il se pourrait bien qu'il se fasse assister par un autre fils de mangemort Anthony Avery._

_Si vous voulez d'autre information lisez la gazette du sorcier »_

- Quoi? Cria Drago dans toute la grande salle.

Visiblement il venait de lire la Gazette du sorcier, Harry remarque que Nigel aussi car il regarda Drago inquiet. Harry vu Anthony serer les poings juste à côté de lui alors que Drago rabattait son journal férocement. Il se leva et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Harry le regarda partir puis se leva et sortit à son tour, il remonta dans la salle commune pour aller chercher Ron et lui donner des toast à manger. Ils allèrent ensemble en cours, Harry vit bien qu'il souffrait terriblement, il ne suivit même pas le cours, tandis que Narcissa, qu'en ils eurent Défense contre les forces du mal, semblait moins bien assuré et paniquée, ce qui frappa Harry, elle se demanda de quoi il pourrait s'inquiétez, parce qu'il était sûr que ce n'était pas Drago, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Harry le regarda durant le cour de Potion, il fessait sa potion à côté de Suruki ils discutaient à voix basse. Harry se concentra sur sa potion pour ne pas la ratée, il était primordial qu'il aie son ASPIC en potion.

Le lendemain, une rumeur se propageait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait.

- Oui, oui six aurors dont un très connu! Disait Nigel à une élève de sa classe.

Harry continua à tendre l'oreille, se disant qu'il pensait donc vraiment que l'assassin était à Poudlard. Harry se doutait déjà qu'il viendrait les interroger, et il eut sa réponse en regardant le panneau d'affichage.

_« Si un Auror vient vous chercher pour vous questionner vous aurez tout à fait le droit de quitter la salle de classe »_

Lut Harry.


	15. La visite des Aurors

**_La vengeance du coeur_**

Auteur: Angelscythe

Couple: DragoXNigel

Disclaimers: mis à part, Anthony, Suruki et Havers tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Note: Comme je pars en vacances voici le chapitre en avance

_Chapitre 15 : La visite des Aurors_

Drago venait de quitter la salle de cours, c'était à lui que les Aurors voulaient parler le premier.

On le fit entrer dans une salle de classe inoccupée où le chef des Aurors était là avec un garçon à côté de lui pour noter ses dires.

- Asseyez-vous je vous prie Mr Malefoy. Dit-il.

Drago s'assit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le chef des Aurors se pencha vers lui.

- Vous êtes bien le fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black Malefoy?

- C'est exact! Dit Drago en regardant fixement le chef des Aurors.

Il y avait un autre Auror dans un coin de la pièce. Celui-ci était là pour surveiller les faits et gestes des personnes interrogées, et pouvoir intervenir si son supérieur était en position de faiblesse.

- Saviez-vous que votre père était un Mangemort fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui? Et qu'il a affirmé avoir agit sous le sortilège de l'Imperium ?

- Je le sais oui !

- Vous avez collaboré avec Vous-Savez-Qui n'est-ce pas?

- C'est exact, bien qu'au cours de ma sixième j'aurai préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Expliqua Drago.

Le chef des Aurors appelle son collègue pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Quand l'Auror en chef se fut retourné vers Drago, Havers retourne dans son coin pour continuer à observer les réactions de Drago avec un peu de recul

- Est-ce que vous en voulez à Harry Potter pour avoir tué Vous-Savez-Qui? Demanda l'Auror en chef.

- Bien sûr que non, et d'ailleurs il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de lui faire du mal, je ne serais pas… plus capable. Dit-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire par plus? Interrogea le chef des Aurors.

- Pendant sept longues années je lui lançais des répliques cinglantes à toutes les sauces. Répondit Drago.

- Monsieur Malefoy le jour de la mort de Ginny Wesley que faisiez-vous ?

- Ce jour là je faisais mes devoirs dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Vous affirmez, Mr Malefoy, qu'au cours de cette année n'avoir jamais tenté de tuer quelqu'un.

- Je l'affirme.

- Si vous savez quelque chose sur l'agresseur contactez-nous s'il vous plait ! Vous pouvez disposer Mr Malefoy.

Drago se leva et retourna en salle de classe suivit de l'Auror de garde, il ignora royalement Harry et alla s'asseoir à côté de Jonnas.

- Nous aimerions voir Anthony Avery. Dit l'Auror qui était resté dans le coin.

Anthony se leva et alla dans la salle que Drago avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant. Le chef des Aurors le pria de s'asseoir, Anthony s'exécuta.

- Bien le bonjour, vous êtes bien le fils de Avery Junior et de Melissa Londoir?

- Oui. Répondit Anthony d'un ton posé.

- Votre père vous a reconnu donc ?

- Exact.

- Saviez-vous que votre père était un mangemort fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui? Et qu'il a affirmé avoir agit sous le sortilège de l'Imperium?

- J'en ai entendu parler mais je ne le savais pas vraiment. Fit Anthony.

- Vous êtes un bon ami de Mr Malefoy?

- Pas vraiment, je ne l'aime pas trop, moi je préfère de loin son cousin.

- Son cousin? Suruki Sahijo?

- Oui exactement lui!

- Dites-moi que faisiez-vous le jour de la mort de Ginny Weasley.

Des larmes coulèrent des joues d'Anthony.

- On faisait nos devoirs ensemble, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié ma plume dans la salle commune, quand je suis revenu elle n'était plus là, je l'ai cherchée dans les couloirs et là en passant devant l'infirmerie je crois reconnaître Ginny et on m'annonce qu'elle est morte. Dit-il toujours en sanglotant.

- Et le jour de la mort d'Ollivanders?

- J'étais à l'enterrement de Ginny.

- Très bien vous pouvez partir. Dit-il en voyant les pleurs d'Anthony redoubler.

L'Auror du coin de la pièce le raccompagna et repartit avec Jonnas, qui serra la main de Drago avant de partir. Jonnas rentra dans la salle et l'Auror en chef le pria de s'asseoir.

- Vous êtes bien le fils du mangemort Wilkes et de Natacha Amber, dont vous avez hérité le nom ?

- Ou…oui. Bégaya-t-il paniqué.

- Vous savez que votre père était un mangemort?

- Je le savais monsieur…Fit Jonnas d'une voix mal assurée.

- Que faisiez-vous le jour où Ginny Weasley est morte?

- Je faisais mes devoirs avec Drago.

- Et le jour de la mort d'Ollivanders? Vous étiez bien sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Oui c'est vrai mais j'achetais des graines pour hibou avec Drago.

- Drago Malefoy était-il un bon ami?

- C'est l'un des seuls amis que j'aie! Répondit Jonnas avec fierté.

- Vous ne seriez pas au courant de quelque chose par hasard.

- Drago est innocent, il ne tuerait pas !

- Nous avons nos sources Mr Amber, vous pouvez disposer.

Quand Jonnas revint d'autres élèves passèrent aussi en interrogatoire au-près de l'Auror en chef. Il n'y en eut plus dans la classe d'Harry pendant un long moment avant que l'on appelle ce dernier.

Il se leva et suivit les Aurors assez réticant ne voulant pas passer son temps à répondre à des questions, mais surtout ayant peur d'accuser involontairement Drago. Il s'assit quand le chef des Aurors le lui demanda, il le regarda fixement.

- Harry Potter, avez-vous remarqué dans votre entourage des personnes qui agissaient bizarrement?

- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit Harry en le regardant toujours fixement.

- Connaissez-vous beaucoup de fils, fille ou personne ayant collaboré avec des Mangemorts ?

- J'en connais.

- Qui par exemple monsieur Potter.

- Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle, Anthony Avery… Dit il.

Le chef des Aurors se tourna vers l'autre dans le coin et ce dernier arriva directement pour attendre ce que son chef lui murmurait.

Puis il laissa Harry partir, l'Auror qui restait toujours dans le coin alla chercher Nigel, avant de le ramener à son chef. Quand Nigel fut assis le chef des Aurors le regarda fixement, tant que l'adolescent se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Vous sortez avec Drago Malefoy n'est-ce pas?

- Oui monsieur! Répondit Nigel.

- Depuis quand ?

- Le lundi après les vacances de Noël monsieur!

- Vous étiez amis avec lui avant?

- Nous sommes déjà sortis ensemble avant, il m'a plaqué avant la fin de ma quatrième année, entre les deux on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait vraiment été ami ! Avoua Nigel.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre chez lui?

- Si, depuis qu'il ressort avec moi et qu'il y a son cousin Suruki qui vient d'arriver à l'école. Drago est beaucoup plus stressé, c'était pas comme ça avant.

- Bien merci, Havers va chercher ce dénommé Suruki qui semble si bien connaître monsieur Malefoy.

L'Auror en second ramena Nigel et alla chercher Suruki, le chef des Aurors le regarda, ou plus exactement ses yeux rouges, il lui pria de s'asseoir, Havers semblait un peu moins sûr de lui que son chef mais alla se remettre dans le coin.

- Bien le bonjour, êtes-vous bien Suruki Sahijo, fils de Lucie Sahijo et d'un père inconnu?

- Oui!

- Et cousin de Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui ! Répondit brièvement Suruki légèrement intéressé en regardant le chef des Aurors.

- Pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez l'impression qu'il fait des choses bizarres ?

Suruki se leva d'un bond et regarda froidement le chef des Aurors.

- Asseyez-vous monsieur Sahijo.

- Vous insinuez que mon cousin est un meurtrier. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Havers avait pointé sa baguette vers Suruki. Celui-ci se rassit et mit ses pieds sur la table pour les narguer.

- Mr Sahijo, vous êtes la personne la plus proche de Mr Malefoy, et nous nous doutons fortement que ce soit lui, il n'aimait pas Ginny Weasley et avait jadis avec sa famille séquestrer Ollivanders, ensuite il y a la mort de Julia Naatch, une personne qui a toujours détesté les Malefoy, puis Hermione Granger se fait attaquer alors que Mr Malefoy hait les enfants né de parents moldus.

- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sortir avec un Sang-De-Bourbe. Répliqua Suruki en regardant ses ongles.

- Pardon.

- Nigel, il en est un ! Vous n'êtes pas doués dites-moi. Vous avez été voir les médicomages, il s'agit d'un venin de bébé Basilic '_par deux fois mort'_, et je peux vous assurer que mon cousin n'a pas de serpent, et que les bébés Basilic '_par deux fois morts'_ ça ne court pas les rues. Assura Suruki.

- Nous savons que les bébés Basilic '_par deux fois mort_' ne courent pas les rues Mr Sahijo, maintenant veuillez être coopératif. Dites-nous tout ce que vous savez sur Mr Malefoy à propos de notre enquête.

- Ce n'est pas lui car : il fait tout pour arrêter ses victimes. Il est fou amoureux d'Harry et ne voudrait jamais lui faire du mal. Et qu'il s'en fout bien que Julia Naatch aime sa famille ou pas. Drago n'est pas capable de tuer quelqu'un. Être au service du seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas supporté longtemps. Et en conclusion il n'a pas les moyens d'avoir empoisonné Hermione. Fit Suruki d'une voix assurée.

Le chef des Aurors regarda son subordonné, il se leva et alla lui parler. Suruki soupira et regarda le lustre. Le chef des Aurors revint et laissa partir Suruki.

- Suruki ! Interpella Drago à la fin des cours.

Suruki tourna la tête et regarda son cousin qui marchait avec un air embêté tandis qu'il tenait la main de Nigel.

- Pourquoi ce zigoto me suit-il ? Interrogea Drago en montrant du pouce de sa main libre Havers.

- Mon chef désire que l'on vous surveille ! Fit Havers.

Drago pesta un coup, puis soudain lâcha la main de Nigel qui le regarda étonné.

- L'entraînement ! S'exclama-t-il avant de tracer jusqu'au terrain suivi par Havers.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et fit faire l'entraînement à ses joueurs. A la fin de celui-ci Lindsay se lamentait d'être couverte de boue et jurait d'en avoir avalé. Jonnas râlait d'avoir laissé passer plus d'une vingtaine de balles. Anya tentait enfin de démêler ses cheveux en bataille à cause du vent. Jeremy s'était pris un cognard dans le ventre et avait du aller d'urgence chez madame Pomfresh, il partit avec l'autre batteur Daniel, et donc Drago essaya de récupérer le cognard, il eut de grandes difficultés. Anthony lui était d'humeur massacrante et lançait mal le souaffle.

Drago fort tracassé pour son batteur, fila vers l'infirmerie sans se changer, il ne prit même pas la peine de rassurer Jonnas. Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle pour le capitaine de l'équipe, Jeremy y était cloué pour trois jours.

Drago soupira et alla se changer dans la salle commune, toujours suivi de Havers, il se laissa ensuite tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de Suruki et lui lança un regard.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, je suis sûr qu'ils te lâcheront bientôt.

Drago soupira.

Une semaine plus tard.

Harry lisait la gazette du sorcier.

_« UN ANTIDOTE A ETE TROUVEE_

_Hermione Granger qui avait été mordue par un bébé Basilic 'par deux fois mort', va être sauvée._

_Les médicomages on__t__ trouv__é__ hier un antidote, elle pourra retourner à Poudlard dans deux semaines._

_Par contre la pauvre Mrs Figg est morte juste un jour avant que l'antidote ne soit trouvé ce qui est dommage. »_

Harry montra l'article à Ron, qui sauta presque de joie, mais Harry vit autre chose à côté, il reprit la gazette du sorcier et la lut.

_« UN DRAME EVITE_

_Neville Londubat fils d'Alice et Frank Londubat a été victime du sort Doloris._

_Encore heureux, il n'a aucune séquelle, il s'en sortira facilement._

_Voilà qui prouve que ce n'était pas un élève qui agressait._

_Nous avons pu parler à Neville pour savoir ce qu'il a vu._

_« Il avait un masque et a dit qu'il agissait sous les ordres de quelqu'un, il m'a dit que je ne souffrirais pas longtemps car la personne qui lui donnait ses ordres m'aimait bien, il m'a torturé une petite minute à peine puis est parti » Nous a dit Neville. »_

Deux heures plus tard les Aurors s'en allaient, le chef de ceux-ci regarda quand même Drago un moment avant de partir. Tout le monde fut réjoui que le meurtrier ne soit pas à Poudlard et que les Aurors partent.

Harry alla à un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir là, il entendit la voix de Drago s'élever du terrain.

- …en retard? Tu racontes n'importe quoi de treize à quinze, on a le droit d'aller sur le terrain puisque vous c'est de quinze à dix-sept. S'exclama-t-il.

- Il est quinze heures ! S'exclama Beckers.

- Tu débloques au quoi? Il n'est que quatorze heures.

- Harry quelle heure as-tu? S'exclama Beckers en le voyant.

- Je n'ai pas l'heure mais tu viens de nous dire de venir.

Lindsay descendit et montra sa montre à Harry.

- J'ai quatorze heures ici! Dit Harry avant de remercier Lindsay.

- Ce passe quoi ici? Interrogea Linda qui arrivait.

- Ce passe que votre capitaine triche sur les heures pour avoir une heure en plus. S'exclama Jeremy.

Beckers n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il vit Suruki qui venait d'arriver, près de Drago pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le blond se tourna regarda Havers qui venait de revenir.

- Mon chef vient de se rendre compte que quelqu'un a envoyé l'homme qui a torturé Londubat et qu'il se peut donc que ça soit quand même vous Mr Malefoy. Fit Havers d'un ton officiel.

Suruki repris ses murmures à l'oreille de Drago et celui-ci lui colla une baffe. Il regarda Havers tandis que Suruki regardait son cousin fixement.

- Vous avez l'heure? Demanda Drago à Havers.

- Quatorze heures cinq! Répondit Havers étonné.


	16. Le présumé Assasin

_**La vengeance du coeur**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Couple: NigelXDrago

Disclaimers: mis à part Havers, Suruki et Anthony tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

_Chapitre 16 : Le présumé assassin_

Deux nouvelles semaines avaient passé, Hermione pourrait revenir dés le lendemain, Harry remarqua aussi que Drago était beaucoup plus stressé, sans doute parce que Havers le suivait presque partout, mais il n'était pas le seul à être énervé d'avoir un Auror dans les parages, Anthony semblait tout autant affecté bien qu'il ne le suivait pas. Il y avait aussi Lindsay qui était énervée une heure avant et après le Quidditch, disant qu'il la déconcentrait.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor Harry soupirait, il tentait de finir un devoir qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien, il se décida à aller à la bibliothèque pour voir si un livre pourrait l'aider. En rentrant dedans, il vit Drago plancher sur un devoir, il s'approcha de lui guidé par ses pieds.

- Salut…Drago…Fit Harry.

- Par pitié Harry va-t-en! S'exclama Drago sous le regard de Havers.

- Drago…Murmura Harry.

- Ouvre les yeux, abruti! Ton amie revient demain! Et elle a failli mourir parce que tu avais repris le sourire. Je t'interdis de me parler à l'avenir ou tu le regretteras…Lui dit Malefoy avec de la haine dans la voix.

Harry s'éloigna à petit pas de l'endroit où se trouvait Drago et alla s'asseoir ailleurs, tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement des yeux de Drago. Harry s'assit et tenta de finir son devoir.

Harry s'en alla de la bibliothèque deux heures plus tard, son devoir à peine achevé, il passa devant Drago qui était toujours plongé dans son devoir. Potter sortit avec un pincement au cœur et retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté de Ron alors il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Ca ne va pas Harry? Demanda le roux.

- Si, si ça va! Répondit Harry vaguement.

Ron continua à regarder Harry un moment, alors que celui-ci se concentrait en relisant son devoir.

Il était midi quand Hermione revint, Harry et Ron furent content de son retour et les Gryffondor lui firent une petite fête. Hermione n'y assista que quelques minutes, elle préférait mettre ce temps à profit pour se remettre en ordre, elle ne prit même pas la journée de repos que Mrs Pomfresh lui proposait et alla en cours l'après-midi. Elle suivait avec ardeur les cours quand soudain elle remarqua Havers.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry en désignant Havers.

- C'est un Auror, il s'appelle Havers, il a été désigné pour surveiller Drago, ils pensent que c'est lui l'agresseur. Expliqua Harry.

- Oh! Fit Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à la fin des cours dans la salle commune, il y avait une autre sortie prévue à pré-au-lard le samedi même. Harry entendit Ron inviter Hermione, il soupira fortement et fit semblant de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais il avait envie d'aller voir Nigel, qui était dans le coin opposé de la classe, pour savoir si Drago l'avait déjà invité, mais il se fit violence. Il continua à se concentrer sur son devoir, tapotant nerveusement son cahier, mais Harry finit par se lever et aller à la bibliothèque, il venait de s'installer à une table proche de la sortie quand Lindsay arriva.

- Salut Harry je peux m'asseoir avec toi? Interrogea-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui offrit un sourire.

- Au fait Harry…je me demandais si…Fit Lindsay les joues légèrement roses.

- Si quoi? Demanda Harry d'une voix prudente.

- Si quelqu'un t'accompagnait à Pré-au-lard?

_- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller avec elle, moi je veux y aller avec Drago, un mensonge vite. _Pensa Harry.

- Oui j'y vais avec quelqu'un…Mentit Harry.

- Qui? Demanda Lindsay.

- J'y vais avec Hermione et Ron.

- Oh…dommage. Murmura Lindsay.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant qu'elle semblait triste, il eut envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours aller avec elle quand il vit Drago arriver dans la bibliothèque avec Nigel et Havers, Nigel lui fit un coucou mais Drago ne semblait pas le voir du tout.

- Euh…Lindsay? Fit Harry.

- Oui? Fit-elle dans les aigus.

Elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, puis quand elle les eut retirées, fit un faible sourire à Harry.

- Tu sais si…Drago va à Pré-au-lard avec quelqu'un? Interrogea-t-il avec amertume.

- Quand je lui ai demandé, il a dit qu'il inviterait Nigel…mais que tu serais ravi de m'inviter. Répondit Lindsay.

- Je devrais pouvoir me libérer de Ron et Hermione si tu y tiens vraiment. Mentit Harry.

- Ca sera sympa. Admet-elle avec un sourire.

Harry tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation de Drago et Nigel.

- …à faire samedi qui vient Drago?

- Non je crois pas…ah j'y pense…Nigel tu veux venir à Pré-au-lard avec moi? Interrogea Drago dans un murmure d'une voix qui semblait peu enjouée.

- Oh oui…ton cousin sera là? Demanda Nigel après quelques minutes.

- Mon cousin? Ah oui mon cousin…non… peut-être… je sais pas… il a certainement des choses à faire… Fit Drago.

- Pour une fois on sera VRAIMENT seul alors? Interrogea Nigel d'une voix surexcitée.

- Il semblerait oui…Fit Drago en se levant.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et celui-ci se dit qu'il l'avait repéré alors qu'il lui semblait qu'on ne pouvait remarquer qu'on l'espionnait. Certes il regardait dans leur direction mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Harry déglutit difficilement, Drago lui jetait un regard noir, il plongea la main dans sa poche, le brun se demanda pourquoi, comptait-il lui jeter un sort, dans la bibliothèque, ça paraissait fou. Drago aplatit sur la table dans un bruit mat quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à me regarder avec ton sourire niais toi? D'un ton aussi glacial que son regard.

- Je…je ne…je n'avais pas de sourire niais! S'exclama Harry d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'un murmure.

Drago le regarda une dernière fois et s'en retourna à la table où il était, Harry saisit ce qu'il avait fracassé sur la table. C'était un bout de papier, il l'ouvrit.

_« Harry pourrais-tu arrêter de me regarder comme ça je t'en prie._

_J'ai déjà assez dur de te remplacer par Nigel__ pour donner le change__, je n'ai pas besoin de subir ton regard en prime._

_Sache aussi que tu me manques horriblement et que c'est toi que j'aurais __voulu __envie d'emmener à Pré-au-lard._

_Désolé. »_

Harry serra étroitement le papier dans sa main et leva un rapide regard vers Drago qui planchait sur son devoir. Harry se tourna vers Lindsay et lui fit un faible sourire.

- On se rejoindra à 9 heures dans le parc Samedi Ok? Demanda Lindsay.

Harry hocha la tête avant de plancher sur son travail. Il relut plusieurs fois le petit mot de Drago.

Quand les hiboux arrivèrent le lendemain, Harry fut étonné de voir Junior se poser devant lui, Harry lui donna quelques céréales après avoir pris la lettre, Junior s'en alla après les avoir mangés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui avait bien pu lui écrire.

_« Harry »_

Harry reconnut l'écriture de Drago et son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine.

_« Harry,_

_Efface le sourire que j'ai vu sur tes lèvres hier, oui je te regarde je te vois bien en train de te dire : « Génial il me regarde » mais au contraire il faut que tout ça s'arrête si tu veux arrêter touts ces crimes, je devrais peut-être moi aussi arrêter de t'envoyer des mots, ça vaudrait mieux pour nous deux, mais je te promets qu'à la fin de l'année tout s'arrangera et que l'on pourra sortir ensemble, car la personne qui fait tous ses crimes ne sera plus là pour vérifier que tu sois malheureux ou pas, patiente quatre mois Harry._

_Ne fais rien de stupide aussi je t'en prie, et surtout, surtout ne te fais pas de nouveaux amis je t'en prie, ou eux aussi risquent quelque chose si tu es trop souriant, il est étrange que je te dise tout ça, surtout alors que Havers va lire cette lettre, ce qui me pompe royalement je te l'avoue._

_Fais attention à toi et à ceux que tu aimes._

_Drago »_

Harry regarda amoureusement cette lettre et se promis de renvoyer une lettre à Drago ne fusse que pour lui dire qu'il allait essayer d'écouter ce qu'il avait écrit et de prendre sur lui. Harry plia soigneusement la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche, il se leva et alla suivre ses cours, le soir même il écrivait sa lettre à Drago. Il alla la donner à Junior qui semblait vouloir attendre le lendemain pour y aller.

Harry alla se coucher de bonne heure ce jour-là. Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il se souvint qu'il allait à Pré-au-lard avec Lindsay et se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté. Il se leva difficilement, s'habilla et descendit déjeuner sans grand enthousiasme, il mangeait ses céréales quand les hiboux arrivèrent, Harry se mit à sourire à son bol de céréales avant de continuer de manger. Il regardait distraitement Drago et le vu se lever soudain comme-ci il avait été piqué. Il donna un coup dans quelque chose que Harry n'identifia pas, Drago se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle en shootant dans une chaise en passant, ses gestes étaient rageurs, Harry vit Slughorn s'avancer vers Drago et en déduisit qu'il avait retiré des points à Serpentard car le blond sortit de la grande salle d'un air encore plus rageur.

Harry remarqua que Nigel couru derrière lui. Le brun en soupira puis finit par se lever et traîna dehors dans le parc. À huit heures cinquante Lindsay l'eut rejoint avec dix minutes d'avance, elle l'avait elle-même bien appuyé. Ils montrèrent leur autorisation puis sortirent. Ils avancèrent vers Pré-au-lard.

- Havers est pompant tu ne trouves pas? Demanda soudain Parkinson à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi? Demanda Harry intéressé.

- Et bien il lit le courrier que Drago envoie et reçoit et n'arrête pas de le suivre. S'exclama Lindsay.

- Tout à l'heure…pourquoi Drago est-il parti rageur? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Havers a lu sa lettre puis Drago a eut permission de la lire et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ; Suruki s'est penché à son oreille il est devenu pâle et a pété un plomb. Expliqua Lindsay.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Les deux amis marchèrent le long de la rue. Ils allèrent d'abord voir Honeydukes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de chercher Drago du regard. Il entra à la suite de Lindsay, avec un soupir, dans le magasin. Il la regarda s'extasier, se rappelant que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Pré-au-lard. Harry lui fit donc une visite guidée qui se finit aux Trois balais.

Les deux amis devaient y être depuis cinq minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Cognant contre le mur. Harry vit Hermione qui haletait. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et le fit se lever. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Elle ne dit mot et emmena Harry en dehors des trois balais. Harry remarqua qu'elle le ramenait vers l'école. Il fut surpris mais la laissa faire se disant que ça devait être pour une bonne raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'intérieur du château. Hermione l'emmena vers…Harry pâlit. Hermione l'emmenait vers l'infirmerie. Elle poussa la porte, Ron était étendu sur un lit.

- Un couteau lui est tombé dans l'épaule et…un autre dans la jambe…et puis quelqu'un est arrivé. Et il a dit que tu devais cesser de parler à Drago…ou Ron mourrait. Sanglota Hermione.

_- Drago l'avait dit. _Pensa amèrement Harry.

Il serra Hermione dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Elle continua à sangloter dans ses bras. Harry quant à lui n'osait pleurer en sa présence, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas sangloter. Il ne voulait pas faire doubler les pleurs d'Hermione. Il tapota son dos. Mrs Pomfresh avait donné une potion de régénération sanguine à Ron et avait pansé ses plaies. Il pourrait sûrement bientôt sortir. Les deux amis retournèrent dans la salle commune d'une humeur maussade.

Harry resta assis dans un fauteuil. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça sans bouger. Mais cette idée fut chassée par Nigel qui rentra tel un boulet de canon dans la salle commune. Il leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait terrorisé.

- En…en…bas Ron…Harry…Hermione…Venez voir! Bégaya-t-il.

Harry se leva d'un bond et passa par l'ouverture du portrait. Il dévala tous les escaliers rapidement. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il entra dans l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh regardait la main de Ron fort inquiète. Harry s'approcha. Madame Pomfresh le regarda et lui montra la main de Ron. Harry fut étonné. Sur la main de Ron il était écrit :

_« Malheur à tous ceux qui feront sourire Harry Potter »_

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour se ressaisir. Hermione arriva peu après et eut une expression d'horreur en voyant ce spectacle. Harry sortit de l'infirmerie sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il était désert. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et releva difficilement la tête vers ladite personne. Il crut voir Voldemort un court instant et eut un hockey mais au moment où il voulant éloigner la main de celui qui prenait pour Voldemort il remarqua que c'était Suruki.

Il repoussa quand même la main de l'adolescent. Il le regarda tout en maudissant celui qui en voulait à ses amis et à lui par la même occasion.

- Personne ne doit m'approcher. Murmura Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas les Serpentard ne risque rien. Je connais celui qui fait ça Harry. Et c'est un Serpentard et il est très fier de sa maison. Par extension je connais celui qui te fait tant de mal Harry. Ajouta Suruki avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Et…tu…peux me le dire? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

Suruki hocha la tête avant de pousser un léger soupire. Il s'approcha de Harry s'en visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Celui que tu cherches s'appelle Anthony Avery. Murmura-t-il.

Harry fut si stupéfait qu'il ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Il regarda le visage impassible de Suruki.

- Mais…il aimait Ginny non? Interrogea Harry.

Suruki eut un rire sans joie et il s'en alla en laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Celui-ci se redirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et rentra. Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil la tête pleine d'idées, de souvenirs, de mépris, d'émotions. Il ne vit même pas la salle se vider vers minuit. Il monta se coucher bien sûr mais il faisait déjà jour. Harry n'alla pas en cours pendant trois jours. Il était trop préoccupé par tous les événements pour pouvoir suivre des cours. Hermione venait souvent lui parler. Elle lui expliqua que des Aurors étaient revenu et interrogeaient de nouveau les élèves mais cette fois ils ne se concentraient plus sur Drago. Havers patrouillait toujours dans l'école malgré tout.

Hermione disait qu'Havers errait tel une âme en peine dans l'établissement. Marchant, scrutant mais ne sachant quel élève exactement il fallait soupçonner. Quand Harry reprit les cours jeudi il ne put s'empêcher d'arquer son regard sur Anthony. Il le haïssait. Il aurait voulu lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il se demanda s'il ne deviendrait pas le prochain Voldemort. Il voulait l'arrêter. Il se décida en trente secondes. Il irait le dénoncer aux Aurors dès qu'il en verrait. Il n'aurait sans doute pas de difficultés à trouver Havers car il était toujours là où on l'attendait, comme s'il était semblable à la salle sur demande.

Harry sortit du cours et tomba sur Havers. Un sourire illumina son visage. Il prit son inspiration et il lui dit tous ce qu'il savait.


	17. L'arrestation

**_La vengeance du coeur_**

Auteur: Angelscythe

Disclaimers: mis à part Havers, Suruki et Anthony tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_Chapitre 17 : L'arrestation_

Drago était occupé à revoir les entraînements de Quidditch qu'il ferait avec son équipe. A côté de lui, Suruki jouait avec un objet. Drago était déconcentré facilement par les gestes de son cousinSoudain Drago se concentra sur l'objet. Il se prit la tête dans les mains avant de lui prendre ledit objet et le rangea dans sa poche. Le blond lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se concentrer. Le mur s'ouvrit soudain. Tous les Serpentards présents levèrent la tête, comme à leur habitude, et regardèrent qui entrait.

- Pas lui! S'exclamèrent bon nombre d'entre eux en voyant Havers rentrer dans leur salle commune.

Un soupir et tous se concentrèrent de nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Drago et Suruki furent les seuls à regarder Havers malgré tout. Il s'avança vers eux d'une démarche rapide. Il regarda Drago un moment.

- Où est Anthony Avery! Dit-il lentement d'une voix forte.

Tous les Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui. Une envie gloutonne de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Drago entre ses dents serrées.

Havers posa son regard bleu sur Drago qui restait impassible. Havers reposa sa question. Une fille de deuxième lui répondit :

- Il est dans le dortoir monsieur ! Dit-elle surexcitée.

Drago se tourna et lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Havers montait les escaliers du dortoirs des garçons.

- Comment ? Lâchez-moi ! Cria Anthony du dortoir quelques minutes plus tard.

Havers redescendit en tirant Anthony qui se débattait, mais la poigne de l'Auror l'empêchait de partir. Quand Havers passa devant la table où était Drago et Suruki, Anthony grimaça et cria :

- Je te déteste !

Il shoota en direction de la table et faillit la renverser. Il se débattait de plus en plus. Personne ne savait à qui il en voulait exactement. La plupart des Serpentards regardaient avidement la scène. Soudain Drago se leva.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Drago en se recevant un coup de pied dans un tibia.

- Il est le criminel, Harry Potter nous l'a affirmé. Expliqua Havers en maintenant toujours Anthony.

- Non ! Il ne l'est pas…Murmura Drago.

Personne ne l'entendit car à ce moment Avery hurlait.

- Je leur dirais tout ! Et tu le paieras cher. Si je vais à Azkaban! Criait-il.

Havers eut raison de lui et le tira en dehors de la salle commune, Anthony criait toujours. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves arrivèrent. McGonagall interpella même Havers.

- J'AURAIS TA PEAU ! Hurla Anthony avant qu'Havers ne le fasse transplaner quand ils furent sorti de l'enceinte de l'école.

Tout s'était passé un dimanche matin. Les murmures des conversations ne tardèrent pas. Bientôt dans l'établissement tout le monde se rassurait. Plus d'agression.

--

Harry alla voir directement Drago dès qu'Anthony fut emmené loin de l'école. Le blond était en prise avec son cousin. Alors qu'autour d'eux les élèves se rassuraient.

- …Pauvre imbécile! Qu'est-ce que tu as été lui dire ça ? S'exclamait Drago.

Suruki le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai non ? C'est lui qui a tué Ginny ! Rétorqua Suruki.

Drago s'apprêta à rétorquer quand il remarqua Harry. Il le regarda comme-ci il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

- Tu vois Drago il ne va plus y avoir d'agression ! Dit Harry légèrement rassuré mais peiné que Ginny soit morte trop tôt.

- Je ne…Commença Drago mais il ne put finir sa phrase car il tomba en avant comme-si on l'avait poussé.

Harry rattrapa le blond et il lui fit un léger sourire. Drago le repoussa et regarda son cousin partir. Nigel arriva au moment où Harry voulait interroger le blond de son cœur. Potter voit Drago sourire à Nigel et l'amoureux transit eut une envie subite de tuer Nigel, ce dernier avait droit au sourire de Drago alors que le blond l'ignorait. Pourtant il n'y aurait plus d'agression. Etait-il tombé amoureux de Nigel ? Harry déglutit difficilement.

- Tu te rends compte que c'était Anthony Avery! Enfin c'est cool qu'il n'y aura plus d'agression. Dit Nigel en arrivant à la hauteur de Drago.

- Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux, oui je te parle à toi aussi Potter. Fit Drago sur un ton irrité.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Harry pour remarquer le mot Potter dans sa phrase. « Potter » Pas « Harry » se dit-il. Il eut une nausée, il eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir là maintenant. Il fixa son regard sur l'homme qu'il aimait et aperçut de la tristesse dans le fond de ses yeux.

- Il faut que vous notiez tous les deux que Anthony Avery n'était pas l'assassin! Murmura Drago.

- Mais…c'est lui qu'on est venu chercher. Murmura Nigel.

- Suruki m'a dit que c'était lui ! Rétorqua Harry d'une voix normale.

- C'est vrai tout porte à croire que c'est lui, mais je t'ai dit Potter que je savais qui c'était non ? Interrogea Drago.

- Je ne connais pas de Potter! Fit Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Nigel lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Je t'ai dit aussi qu'il ne se laisserait pas capturer comme ça n'est-ce pas…Harry ? Fit Drago en forçant bien sur le dernier mot.

Harry le regarda, il se mit à sourire intérieurement. Il aimait entendre son nom de la voix de Drago. Il hocha la tête.

- On t'a mis sur une mauvaise piste Harry ! Alors je veux que vous fassiez attention à vous tous les deux ! Harry…il est dur de te demander une telle chose mais évite de sourire dans les endroits publics…et toi Nigel fait attention car tu es un ami de Harry. Fit Drago.

Le blond embrassa sans vergogne Nigel, lança un regard peiné à Harry et s'en alla. Harry alla voir Hermione et lui raconta l'avis de Drago. Elle sembla prête à le croire. Les deux amis allèrent à l'infirmerie voir Ron. Il les regarda arriver.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il semblerait que ça soit Anthony Avery mais…Malefoy n'est pas d'accord avec ça ! Fit Hermione.

- Et alors ? C'est normal c'est son copain ! S'exclama Ron indigné.

- Drago a affirmé que l'agresseur ne se laisserait pas attraper si facilement et qu'il se préparait à tout. Et sans doute que quelqu'un aurait dit à Suruki que c'était Anthony le coupable ! Pour qu'il me le dise et qu'on l'arrête à sa place. Fit Harry défendant l'opinion de Drago qui lui semblait fort probable.

- Ce qui est extrêmement bien joué ! Murmura Hermione.

Ron leva un regard vers elle. Harry se plongea dans ses pensées.

--

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Harry attendit qu'Hermione eut fini _la Gazette du sorcier_ pour pouvoir la lire. Ron sortait de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui même. Dans moins d'une minute il viendrait sans doute les rejoindre puis se plaindre de devoir se remettre en ordre. Harry attrapa _la Gazette du sorcier_ que lui tendait Hermione, il lui jeta un regard.

- Rien d'intéressant ils parlent de l'arrestation d'Anthony qui aurait été faite par Inrus Gouldus le chef des Aurors mais c'est faux ! Assura Hermione.

Harry ne l'écoutait plus il venait de trouver l'article de l'arrestation d'Anthony et se mit à la lire avidement.

_« LE COUPABLE ENFIN ARRETE_

_Depuis quelques jours des crimes sévissaient, surtout dans le collège Poudlard. Au départ les Aurors pensaient qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy ancien mangemort repenti à présent. C'est alors qu'Alexander Havers __a__ été envoy__é__ sur les lieux. Il devait surveiller le jeune Drago Malefoy. _

_Une nouvelle agression se produisit alors qu'il surveillait Drago, celle de Ronald Weasley, il en déduisit que ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy l'agresseur et se concentra sur la totalité des élèves._

_Un Jeudi Harry Potter lui avoua qu'il s'agissait d'Anthony Avery, fils d'Avery Junior ancien mangemort qui est enfermé à Azkaban. _

_Le dimanche même après cette révélation Inrus Gouldus le chef des Aurors fonça à Poudlard et captura Avery Anthony. C'est lui-même qui l'a dit._

_« Il n'a pas été facile à avoir il se débattait comme un beau diable, il a même essayé de me tuer figurez-vous, en plein dans la salle de Serpentard. Drago Malefoy à voulu m'en empêcher mais c'était trop tard j'emmenais déjà Avery Anthony là où il devait être : à Azkaban » Nous a avoué Indius._

_Nous sommes également allés voir Alexander Havers qui était présent il nous a rapporté quelques phrase__s__ et autres événements._

_« Anthony était surexcité, il a essayé de donner un coup de pied à Drago Malefoy ou à Suruki Sahijo, le cousin de celui-ci. Il a crié beaucoup de choses, il semblait en vouloir à l'un __des __deux de l'avoir trahi et à même dit qu'il le tuerait » Nous avoua Havers d'une voix fort officielle._

_Nous sommes très heureux d'avoir eu une interview des Aurors qui était rare avant et voilà que nous annonçons plein de bonnes nouvelles. _

_Nous terminons sur une note qu'on pourrait classer de pot pourri. Anthony Avery a été enfermé avec son père. »_

Harry ferma doucement _la gazette du sorcier_ et poussa un soupir.

- Indius Gouldus c'était un incapable ! Il ne savait que poser des questions ! S'exclama Harry.

- Suruki disait que Havers savait dépister le jeu de tous rien qu'en les voyant! Leur dit Nigel qui était assis à côté d'Hermione.

Hermione le regarda intéressée.

- Il a bien eu l'occasion de l'observer! Et d'ailleurs Indius devrait avoir honte! Fit Nigel qui commandait aussi _la Gazette_.

- C'est vrai! C'est Havers qui a tout fait! Ajouta Hermione.

Harry écouta distraitement Hermione et Nigel discuter sur l'article. Son regard était fixé sur un blond qui lisait aussi _la Gazette du sorcier_. Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'il semblait à l'étroit avec son cousin qui lisait en même temps que lui. Il vu _la gazette_ être abaissée et eu un soupir.

--

Drago venait de rabattre _la Gazette du sorcier_ dans un soupir. Il murmurait des incompréhensibles. A côté de lui son cousin regardait la photo d'Anthony dans le journal.

- Pauvre petit! Murmura-t-il.

- Tu l'as vendu! Rétorqua Drago avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

- Il reviendra sans doute bientôt puisque ce n'est pas lui n'est-ce pas? Fit Suruki en appuyant sur les trois derniers mots tout en regardant Drago.

- Bien sûr! Répondit Drago.

- Quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonne. Murmura Suruki en jouant avec une mèche rebelle de son cousin.

- Oui personne! Répondit sèchement Drago en repoussant la main de Suruki.

Celui-ci se mit à rigoler et se concentra sur son bol de céréales.

- Oui personne! Ajouta-t-il amusé.

Drago mordit dans un pain tout en regardant son cousin.

- Continue comme ça et on va croire que not' relation est pas très saine! S'exclama Suruki en se levant.

Drago l'imita et alla en cours avec lui. Ils se mirent à converser de chose diverse. Suruki appuyer contre le mur et Drago regardant son sac comme-ci il avait peur de le voir s'envoler.

--

Harry soupira en se rendant à son cours de botanique. Hermione restait à l'arrière avec Ron. Ils avaient comme prétexte qu'elle expliquait à Ron ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant son absence, mais Harry savait qu'il roucoulait. Et il les enviait terriblement. Il alla voir Luna en botanique.

- Vous êtes ? Interrogea Luna.

Harry fut stupéfait et regarda la blonde. Il secoua la tête.

- Tu…mais je suis Harry ! S'exclama Potter.

- Ah oui Harry Potter! Dit-elle avant d'aller avec un groupe de Poufsoufle.

Harry alla voir ses deux amis et leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est étrange effectivement ! Fit Hermione.

Harry resta muet pendant dix minutes.

- Et si Havers avait raison ! S'exclama Harry.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent, étonné. Harry regarda ses mains gantées et soupira fortement.

- Et si c'était Drago qui était l'assassin ! Murmura Harry.

- Harry ! Fit Hermione.

- Tu nous as dit toi-même qu'en sixième il avait été incapable de tuer ! S'exclama Ron sans savoir pourquoi.

- Oui…oui ce n'est pas lui ! Murmura Harry tout en essayant de se rentrer l'idée en tête.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent peiné. Les trois jeunes gens allèrent ensuite en cours de sortilège avec le reste des Gryffondor. Harry restait cependant dans sa bulle de pensées. Il ne parlait avec personne et se concentrait sur son enchantement. Il entendit un soupir agacé et il se tourna pour voir Ron discuter avec Hermione. En faite ils semblaient plus en prise de tête. Flitwick couru vers eux et tenta de les calmer mais rien n'y fit. Le petit professeur retira dix points à Gryffondor et les amoureux s'enfermèrent dans un silence froid.

Harry partit alors en tête loin d'eux et arriva le premier en classe de Métamorphose. Il s'assit à une place. Il se mit à griffonner sur une feuille et il entendit qu'on lui demandait s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il fit oui de la tête sans savoir à qui. Soudain il releva la tête et cacha ce qu'il griffonnait. Il regarda qui s'était assis à côté de lui et il vu que la personne était tournée vers lui. Il croisa deux yeux bleu clair.

- Salut ! Fit la personne.

Harry regarda les lèvres bougées doucement formant le mot. Harry fit un sourire imperceptible.

- Salut, pourquoi t'assieds-tu ici? Demanda Harry doucement.

- J'avais envie. Répondit innocemment Drago.

Harry le regarda son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Drago semblait vraiment heureux. Harry se demanda pourquoi. Le serpentard serra son poing sans s'en rendre compte.

- Harry…il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Murmura Drago.

Harry hocha doucement la tête son regard toujours rivé sur le visage du blond.

- Celui qui agresse tous ces gens ne semble pas en état de t'observer pour une dizaine de jour! Dit Drago.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est à l'infirmerie ? Interrogea Harry.

- Non, il n'est pas assez con que pour se mettre dans un endroit aussi exposé ! Répondit Drago.

- Ah ! Répondit Harry perplexe.

Drago le regarda réfléchir. La prof arriva enfin et se mit à expliquer ce qu'elle désirait de ses élèves. Ils se mirent tous au travail. Vers la fin du cours Harry se tourna vers Drago et posa rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si rapide qu'il était sûr que personne ne l'avait vu. Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Même si ledit sourire semblait assez triste.

- Ca sera bientôt fini! Lui murmura Drago.

Harry répondit par un léger sourire. Drago pris son inspiration une fois de plus.

- Il faut que tu m'excuses. Murmura le blond.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et Malefoy lui lança un regard peiné.

- Je ne t'excuserais pas, parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Assura Harry avec un faible sourire.

- Bien sûr. Murmura Drago si bas qu'Harry ne l'entendit pas.


	18. Fugue et Evasion

Chapitre 18 : Fugue et évasion

_Chapitre 18 : Fugue et évasion_

Harry mangeait son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione. Cela faisait deux jours que Drago était venu parler à Harry. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole après mais le cœur de Harry avait quand même été réchauffé.

Harry entendit distraitement Beckers rigoler quatre chaises plus loin que la sienne. Harry ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Il regarda le dos de Drago comme il venait de le faire il n'y avait même pas deux minutes. La première chose qui le frappa était que Suruki n'était pas à côté de Drago, et ce depuis deux jours, se souvint-il. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers Hermione et lui fit par de ce qu'il venait de remarquer.

- Il est sans doute malade Harry. Soupira Hermione.

- Mais il n'est pas à l'infirmerie je passe devant tous les jours Hermione! S'exclama Harry.

- Tu sous-entends que c'est lui l'assassin parce qu'il est malade? Et que si ça se met ce n'est rien de grave et qu'il peut donc rester dans son dortoir ? Interrogea Hermione légèrement irritée.

- Tout le monde pourrait l'être à Serpentard ! Surenchérit Harry.

- Tu perds la tête Harry ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes bien, Ron aussi la remarqué ! Dit Harry entre ses dents.

- C'est un ami, Harry, un ami ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Harry soupira et joua avec son plat. Il bondit de sa chaise tout à coup et sortit de la salle commune. Il appela quelqu'un qui se retourna dans un soupir avant de venir vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda Drago.

- Suruki? Où es-t-il ? Interrogea Harry.

- Pourquoi cette question étrange ?

- J'aimerais savoir…s'il te plait. Ajouta Harry.

Drago se tut pendant deux minutes qui parurent étrangement longues à Harry.

- Sa mère vient de trouver qui était son père, car il faut que tu saches Harry que ma tante sortait avec deux personnes en même temps quand elle a eut Suruki. Et Suruki a fui de l'école pour aller retrouver son géniteur. Expliqua calmement Drago.

- Ah…Fit Harry.

Drago remonta son sac sur son épaule et s'en alla sans un mot. Serrant quelque chose dans sa main. Harry le regarda partir avant de s'en aller lui-même. Il se dirigea vers la salle de (alla en) cours et s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione celle-ci le regarda vexée.

- Tu avais raison ! Trancha Harry.

Elle eut un air satisfait et Ron les interrogea du regard mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lui répondre. Tous suivirent le cours dans un silence évident. Hermione partit suivre son cours d'Arithmancie laissant les deux garçons seuls. Dès qu'ils furent dans la salle commune Ron le cribla de question !

- Ron…je ne veux pas en parler ! S'exclama Harry quand Ron demanda : « Et tu as su ce que faisait Suruki ? »

Ron regarda son ami avant de se lancer, avec un air bougon, dans ses devoirs. Harry se leva et alla faire ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque.

L'heure d'après il fila rapidement à son cours et faillit arriver en retard. Il alla se mettre seul à une table. Il avait envie de rester seul. Il écouta distraitement le professeur tout en jouant avec sa plume. C'est ainsi que cinq points fut retiré à Gryffondor car Harry ne répondit pas au professeur quand il l'interrogea.

Après le cours Harry se rendit avec Hermione et Ron au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette fois il fit attention au cours s'apprêtant à répondre à tout moment.

Quatre jours passèrent, Harry comptait les jours, Drago avait dit que l'assassin serait absent que dix jours. Harry compta qu'il n'en restait plus que quatre. C'est dans un long soupir qu'il se réveilla après avoir fait un énième rêve. Cette fois il était fort différent. McGonagall, Hagrid et Nick quasis sans tête avait disparu. Il n'y avait que Neville assis dans un coin, Hermione et Ron côte à côte et Luna qui arrivait pour la première fois celle-ci était contre une porte. Ils semblaient tous ignorer Harry qui ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il était là où pas. Puis un miroir surgit devant ses yeux et son reflet était celui de Lord Voldemort. Il cria et se réveilla sa cicatrice cuisante.

C'était pour ça qu'il cherchait Hermione car il voulait lui raconter ce rêve. Seulement il ne la trouva nulle part et finit par aller petit déjeuner. Elle n'était pas de nouveau là. Avant d'aller en cours de Botanique il alla jeter un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie mais il y avait juste Ron, Madame Pomfresh lui changeait ses bandages. Harry décida d'attendre Ron.

- Tu n'as pas vu Hermione? Lui demanda-t-il quand il sortit.

- Elle n'est sûrement pas à la bibliothèque. S'exclama Ron.

- Hermione, pas à la bibliothèque? Interrogea Harry qui avait été voir là en premier lieu.

- Oui! Depuis son attaque elle préfère ne pas trop aller là où il y a des livres. Expliqua Ron en se frottant le nez.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la serre il fut content de voir Hermione ! Harry entreprit alors de leur raconter son rêve tandis qu'ils s'occupaient de leur plante.

- C'est étrange! Pourtant Voldemort est bel et bien mort…N'es-ce pas? Ajouta-t-elle anxieuse.

- Bien sûr! S'exclama Ron.

- Il est mort! Fit Harry sans en être vraiment sûr.

Hermione soupira.

- Il est possible qu'il ait un enfant en activité! Fit Hermione d'un ton qui semblait pris sur un ton mi-plaisantin, mi-anxieux.

Harry se mit à rigoler. Il rigola tellement que Chourave lui enleva cinq points, pour avoir perturbé le cours. Dès que Harry fut remis de son rire il regarda Hermione avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Hermione Voldemort ne s'avait pas aimé!

- Il n'est pas obligatoire d'aimer pour avoir un enfant! Rétorqua Hermione.

Harry la regarda la bouche ouverte.

- Et il aurait très bien put détester son fils ou sa fille! Fit Hermione d'un ton évident.

- C'est impossible! Ça se serait si Tu-sais-qui avait un enfant! S'exclama Ron.

- Pas forcément Ron, il l'a sûrement caché à tous! Fit Hermione.

- Hermione tu sembles sûre que Voldemort aie un enfant mais rien ne le prouve! Dit Harry agacé.

- Va savoir! Fit Hermione.

Harry émit un petit rire.

Trois autres jours passèrent. C'était un vendredi soir Harry alla à la bibliothèque et s'assit à une table. Il sortit de son sac un petit carnet et se mit à noter dedans. De temps en temps il jetait des regards vers les autres tables ou vers la porte. Il poussa un long soupir après une heure quand enfin un certain blond entra accompagner de Nigel. Harry le regarda s'asseoir à la table juste à côté et aider Nigel sur un cours de Potion. Il se mit à l'envier comme il n'avait jamais envié quelqu'un, même pour Ginny se rendit-il compte. Il poussa un nouveau soupir qui en disait long et se concentra sur son carnet.

Là des mots sans importances étaient écrits. Ou plutôt des mots que toutes personnes ne pourraient comprendre par exemple : « J – 4 » et juste à côté de ça « agression » avec juste en dessous presque au milieu « Anthony » mais barré. C'était ses notes sur ce qui se passait pour l'instant il voulait trouver, il le devait. Tout en dessous de son carnet, écrit en très petit, il y avait un mot. Un mot ou plutôt un nom. Tout portait à croire que ce n'était pas lui mais pourtant une partie de son cœur lui disait le contraire. C'était la guerre dans son cœur. « Drago » c'était ce nom qu'il s'était voulu d'écrire. Ne l'avait-il pas dit? « Ce n'est pas un tueur dans l'âme » c'était ce qu'était Drago. Mais le blond disait que l'agresseur était parti pour dix jours.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Il se leva avec un pincement au cœur pris son carnet et le glissa dans sa poche avec lenteur. Il jeta un dernier regard au blond qui avait déclaré une guerre dans son cœur et sortit. Il marcha lentement et alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui, malgré le froid légèrement piquant (froid), étaient dehors. En allant dans le parc, Harry fait le crochet pour aller (alla) dire bonjour à Hagrid. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé cette année et il s'en voulait. Il resta chez lui une grosse demi-heure avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione et Ron pour de bon.

Le lendemain, Harry s'était levé avec amertume. La journée avait défilée à une vitesse vertigineuse. Aujourd'hui l'agresseur reviendrait se disait Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Le lendemain de ce jour fatidique en descendant de son dortoir Harry vu Suruki il alla directement vers lui, Harry avait mal dormi n'ayant pas vu qui aurait put être l'agresseur, il n'y avait pas eu de rentrée d'élève, un professeur ?

- Drago m'a tout dit ! Alors comme ça tu as retrouvé ton père ? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui. Il s'appelait Jean Gaatz! Il n'est pas franchement génial ! En plus il a été à Azkaban. Il a tué des moldus, trois.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry presque du tac au tac.

- Il semblerait que un c'était le type qui sortait avec ma mère en même temps que lui. Ainsi que sa femme et sa fille! Fit Suruki sur un ton morne.

- Et…enfin…tu ? Fit Harry.

- J'ai fui de l'école, il m'a fallut quatre jours pour le trouver, deux jours pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais de lui et puis un jour pour retourner voir ma mère, un autre jour pour expliquer tout ce que j'avais appris. Je suis passé par le chemin de traverse et je suis revenu ce matin. Expliqua Suruki les bras croisés.

Harry hocha la tête avant d'aller dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Hermione lui tendit (tandis) immédiatement la gazette du sorcier. Harry la prit inquiet et s'assit. Sur la couverture il y avait une photo de Anthony.

_« UN PRESUME INNOCENT »_

Etait-il écrit juste au-dessus de la photo. Harry chercha la page rapidement et se mit à lire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup.

_«Après des fouilles de la mémoire sur le jeune homme nommé Anthony Avery on a noté que celui-ci n'avait certainement pas agressé qui que ce soit. Malheureusement on ne s__ai__t pas en être __certain (__sûr__)__ car il __s'est (était)__ enfui » __je ne sais pas si tu ne devrais pas revoir la formulation de cette phrase, et préciser, qu'on l'a rattrapé parce que bon comme c'est écrit, pour moi il était toujours en fuite, si on l'a retrouvé on peut avoir fini l'interrogatoire._

Hermione semblait anxieuse et c'était normal. Il ne savait rien sur Anthony Avery et il courait les rues.

Harry se tourna doucement vers Nigel. Puis, l'interpella. Nigel se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Dis-moi Nigel…tu connais bien Drago. N'agirait-il pas bizarrement ces derniers temps? Demanda Harry.

La partie du cœur qui aimait Drago frappa l'autre, ce qui provoqua à Harry une immense douleur.

- Si…Murmura Nigel.

Les deux parties du cœur arrêtèrent de se chamailler. Et Harry loupa un battement de ce dernier ( cœur,) eut un sursaut et demanda à Nigel d'expliquer quelles sortes de comportements étranges pouvait avoir Drago.

- Et bien…il est souvent dans la lune et il dessine des cœurs dans ses cahiers. Et à l'intérieur des cœurs il est écrit « H ». Affirma Nigel peiné.

La partie de son cœur qui aimait Drago bondit dans sa poitrine. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire et demanda à Nigel s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Celui-ci affirma que c'était tout. Harry se levant après l'avoir remercié et se dirigea vers le parc. Il buta contre quelqu'un. Se releva et s'excusa. C'était Suruki, il sembla cacher rapidement quelque chose.

- J'ai entendu dire que ça avait été chouette ces dix derniers jours pour toi! Lui dit Suruki en se relevant dans un geste souple.

- Non pas du tout! Répondit Harry.

L'assassin pouvait être n'importe où en train de le suivre et l'écouter. Il ne devait rien dire. Suruki lui fit un sourire et Harry se rendit compte qu'il paraissait faux.

- Suruki? Interrogea Harry.

- Il semblerait que tu harcèles mon cousin! S'exclama Suruki.

- Pardon? Fit Harry déboussolé.

- Tu l'as embrassé! En cours de Métamorphose, c'est Jonnas qui me l'a dit! S'exclama Suruki.

- C'est vrai mais…Drago m'aime toujours, il te l'a sûrement dit! Fit Harry en se sentant tout petit.

- Qu'il t'aime toujours ou pas, il sort avec Nigel maintenant alors tu dois te tenir à carreau! Fit Suruki avec une attitude de père protecteur.

- C'est bon! Tu n'es pas mon père ni le sien! S'exclama Harry.

L'attitude de Suruki sembla soudain redevenir normale. Il se mit à rigoler, fit une tape dans le dos de Harry et rentra dans l'école. Harry resta interloqué avant de sortir et de retourner voir Hagrid.

Il devait être dix-sept heures quand Harry quitta la maison de Hagrid. Il alla dans la grande salle et mangea pour la première fois de la journée. Son estomac l'en remercia. Harry se mit à manger tout en réfléchissant. Soudain il posa sa fourchette.

- Comment on est arrivé là ? Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Interrogea Hermione à côté de lui, qui se demandait ce qu'avait Harry.

Harry regarda son assiette d'un air mélancolique.

- Cette dépendance ! A lui ! Quand ? Comment ? Fit Harry.

Hermione soupira, elle aimait beaucoup son ami, mais elle ne savait jamais ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ces derniers temps en particulier. Elle ne pouvait l'aider comme elle le désirait. Harry leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard recherchant le blond de son cœur. Il n'était pas là. Il allait regarder si Nigel était là quand soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Anthony était là, il haletait. Les élèves, eux, furent prit d'effroi. C'était toujours lui l'assassin à leurs yeux. Le visage pâle du roux ruisselait de larme. Son regard était pourtant vide, du moins de loin il le semblait à Harry.

Anthony tomba à genoux sur le sol. Harry remarqua que l'on portait ses valises, il regarda qui c'était et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que c'était Drago. Le blond posa les valises et releva Anthony qui s'accrocha à son cou pour pleurer sur lui. Harry savait que Azkaban était un lieu horrible mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer comme ça après y être revenu.

Une haute silhouette arriva. Tous regardèrent. Et la plupart des élèves furent rassurés de voir cette personne. C'était Havers. Certain espérait qu'il le ramène à Azkaban, d'autres se contentaient de regarder et le reste d'avoir un peu peur. Havers posa son haut regard sur Anthony dont les larmes mouillaient la tenue d'école du blond.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur ces trois là, même ceux des professeurs. On entendait distinctement les sanglots de Anthony, personne n'osait bouger ou intervenir. Harry s'interrogea quelques secondes, après ce qu'avait dit Drago et en voyant l'état de Anthony. En repensant aux articles de presse et aux larmes d'Anthony à la mort de Ginny. Harry se leva et les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione voulut le faire se rasseoir mais Harry était buté.

Le brun avança vers les portes de la grande salle. Il s'arrêta devant Havers et sentit les trois pairs d'yeux sur lui. Il prit son inspiration.

- Monsieur Havers puis-je vous parler? Murmura Harry.

Il entendait à côté de lui des sanglots et en tentant bien l'oreille, oui, il entendait Anthony suppliez à voix basse.

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père, j'ai rien fait. S'il vous plait. Pas Azkaban.

Harry comprit qu'il murmurait de peur de le dire à voix haute. Havers regarda un moment Harry, puis les élèves. Il hocha la tête.

- …Mais dites-le ici. A moins que vous n'ayez quoique ce soit à cacher à vos amis et compagnons, Monsieur Potter. Fit Havers.

- Non, pas du tout. Je crois, monsieur, qu'Anthony n'y est pour rien. J'ai juste cru…Fit-il d'une voix plus basse qu'à la normale.

Havers eut un sourire à peine visible. Mais celui-ci montrait qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir peur. Il montrait aussi qu'il était fier que Harry vienne déclarer ça. Au moins tous ses compagnons ne le croyaient pas coupable. Il reprit ensuite son air dur.

- Je sais monsieur Potter, c'est pourquoi il est ici, dans cette salle. Par ailleurs, Monsieur Avery n'étant pas coupable, je vous imposerais, à nouveau, ma modeste présence. Dit Havers d'une voix clair et haute pour que tous l'entendent.

Harry eut un léger sourire, et tourna la tête vers Anthony et Drago. Il croisa les yeux du blond. Il voulut lui faire un faible sourire quand il sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Anthony venait de s'agripper à lui, et pleurait sur son uniforme.

- Merci, Merci Harry, Merci! Murmura Anthony.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas tout entendu et croyait que Harry était son délivreur, bien que c'était lui qui l'avait fait enfermer à Azkaban.

- Viens Anthony. Fit Drago en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.


	19. Lettre noire

Auteur: Angelscythe

Disclaimers: Mis à part Havers, Suruki et Anthony tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_Chapitre 19 : Lettre noire_

Harry était sous la douche. Regardant ses bras. Il y avait des marques d'ongles profondes. Pourtant ça faisait une semaine déjà qu'il avait ses marques. Une semaine que Drago avait du mettre toute sa force pour faire lâcher prise à Anthony. Une semaine depuis qu'Anthony était bel et bien revenu. Il était devenu un élève exemplaire depuis son retour à Azkaban.

Le Serpentard ne cessait de remercier Harry dès qu'il le voyait. Il avait même été jusqu'à aller s'asseoir à côté d'Harry à la table des Gryffondor dans la grande salle. Madame Dertus l'avait renvoyé à sa table.

Pour une chose pourtant Anthony semblait un peu bizarre. Malgré qu'il sait que c'était Harry qui l'avait dénoncé. Il se sentait libre grâce à Harry. Et il n'avait cessé de répéter les trois premiers jours : « c'est l'œuvre d'une manipulation ».

Havers avait expliqué le jour même de son retour qu'il avait retrouvé Anthony « devant » le grillage de l'école. En réalité il essayait de l'escalader. Avery avait cru qu'on le renvoierait à Azkaban et avec l'air toujours sur de lui qu'avait Havers ça n'était pas dur à comprendre qu'on croit tel chose

Harry sortit de la douche et se sécha lentement avant de s'habiller. Il descendit ensuite dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Il s'était levé fort tard aujourd'hui. Il allait s'asseoir à sa table quand il entendit un merci retentissant suivit de son nom. Harry fit un signe de bonjour à Anthony qui faisait de grand geste de sa table. Le brun s'assit nonchalamment et se mit à manger. Il discuta avec Hermione et Ron. Quand il eut fini Harry se leva pour regarder le parc. Il grêlait dehors et voulait voir ça.

Le brun était devant les portes quand on l'interpella. Anthony encore. Il se tourna mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà des lèvres se collaient aux siennes. Le Serpentard éloigna lentement ses lèvres avec un sourire. Il joignit ses bras derrière la nuque de Harry qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Je t'aime! S'exclama Avery.

- Quoi ? Fit Harry en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Je t'aime! Répéta le roux un peu plus calmement.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

- Tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry voulu répondre non, ses sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes pour le blond, mais il ne savait plus parler. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, ils se bousculaient dedans mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser sortir sous peine d'avoir d'autres ennuis.

- Ca veut dire oui ? Interrogea le roux.

Harry ne dit toujours rien et le roux le prit pour un oui. Harry agissait ainsi parce qu'il espérait vraiment que son souhait se réalise. Quelque part au fond du cerveau d'Harry une petite voix lui disait que ça rendrait peut-être le blond jaloux et qu'au moins sa culpabilité s'effacerait un peu. Harry avait envie d'écouter cette petite voix pour pas qu'il se dise qu'il était vraiment un salaud. Mais en agissant ainsi il avait l'impression qu'il l'était autant. Le brun était en train de réfléchir quand les lèvres d'Anthony frôlèrent ses lèvres une fois de plus, une fois qui semblait de trop à Harry. Pourtant malgré sa répulsion il ne fit rien pour le repousser, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne faisait rien parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de repousser Anthony. Il était comme paralyser.

- Pas de ça dans les couloirs. S'exclama une voix autoritaire digne d'un préfet.

Harry tressaillit au son de la voix. Non pas qu'il ait peur du préfet. Anthony émit un léger rire et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Harry avant de s'éloigner d'un petit pas léger. Le brun ne voyait pas le préfet mais le savait énervé.

- Si vous refaite ça une seule fois, j'en informerais les professeurs et vous risquez de perdre quelques points ainsi qu'avoir pas mal d'avertissement. Signala le préfet d'une voix froide.

Harry tourna enfin les yeux vers le préfet. Il portait l'insigne de Serpentard comme il le savait. Un Serpentard qui veut enlever des points à sa maison. En d'autre circonstance Harry aurait rigolé.

- Cool Drago! Toi c'était pire…T'es Jaloux ? Interrogea Anthony avec un grand sourire.

Il cherchait Drago et il le trouvait souvent. Il était malvenu de tenir tête ainsi à un préfet mais ça semblait presque normal à Anthony d'ennuyer Drago préfet ou non.

- Tiens-toi à carreaux. Fit Drago de sa voix la plus froide et d'un ton menaçant.

On pouvait presque s'attendre à le voir siffler comme un serpent. Anthony émit un second rire, Harry avait envie de le gifler, le roux posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry avant de partir en rigolant. Drago posa ses yeux aciers sur le brun.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Dit calmement Harry en tentant de se défendre.

- Fais ce que tu veux…Potter ! Répondit Drago en partant.

Harry le rattrapa et serra dans ses mains celle blanche et froide du Serpentard. Cette fois les mots déferlèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

- Crois-moi ! Je…ne voulais pas ça ! Et puis, moi, je dois supporter de te voir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Nigel. Il ne rentre presque plus chez les Gryffondor et toi ? S'exclama Harry avec de la colère dans sa voix.

D'un geste rapide Drago dégagea ses mains de celles du brun et saisit sa baguette et la calla à la gorge de Harry avec un air fort menaçant. Puis doucement l'enleva. Il rangea calmement sa baguette et jeta un regard à Harry. Ses yeux disaient « tu as raison » mais son visage était fermé. Drago s'en alla, Harry resta là sans bouger. Ses yeux ne regardaient rien, qu'avait-il à voir ? Il finit par retourner dans la tour, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil et regarda le mur. Junior entra par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il avait dans son bec une enveloppe noire comme l'encre et scintillait dessus une écriture dorée. Une écriture fine et penchée que Harry ne connaissait pas. Junior vola jusqu'à lui et Harry prit la lettre, il octroya son hibou d'une caresse et regarda la lettre.

« _Ouvre cette lettre si tu l'oses!_ »

Etait-il écrit dessus.

Harry ouvrit la lettre à l'aide de sa baguette pour l'avoir le plus éloigné de lui. Un piège était vite arrivé et il ne connaissait pas de sort pour éviter un coup bas. Il y avait une lettre blanche comme les plumes de la colombe, blanche comme la neige, reflétant une pureté sans égale, ça divergeait de l'enveloppe noire. L'écriture était toujours dorée. Il distingua trois écritures, l'une penchée et fine comme sur l'enveloppe, une autre en Imprimé majuscule et enfin la dernière en imprimé minuscule sauf pour la première lettre qui était en majuscule et les lettres un peu penchée et grasse.

« _Bien le bonjour Harry Potter, le Survivant. Je suis le meurtrier que tu __redoutes __!_

HARRY POTTER JE SUIS EGALEMENT LE MEURTRIER.

_**Et Moi Donc! Sais-Tu Que Tes Amis **__**S**__**e Font Attaquer Par. Ta Faute.**_

_Que vas-tu faire contre ça, cher Survivant ? Tu ne __le __sais sans doute pas ! Et je peux te dire qu'il suffit simplement de les laisser tomber une bonne fois pour toute !_

ALORS LAISSE LES TOMBER DE TOUTE MANIERE ILS NE SONT QUE DES AMIS, RIEN D'IMPORTANT TU NE CROIS PAS ?

_**Dépêche-toi De Faire Ton Choix Ou Il N'En Restera Plus Aucun!**_

_L_e_**s**_ _M_E_**u**__r_T_**r**__i_E_**r**__**s**__**.**_ »

Harry déglutit difficilement à la suite d'une telle lettre. Il y avait donc trois meurtriers ? Il se leva et alla chercher une plume, de l'encre et quelques feuilles de papier. Pourquoi Drago n'avait pas dit qu'il y en avait trois. Harry ne resta pas à penser à ça longtemps et se mit à écrire.

« Meurtriers, qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi tuez-vous mes amis ? Répondez-moi ! C'est insensé. »

Harry ne signa pas, il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et la donna à Junior. L'oiseau s'envola et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Harry mettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées quand il vu son oiseau. Il eut le souffle coupé une fraction de seconde et prit la lettre au vol. L'enveloppe était de nouveau noire. Le brun l'ouvrit doucement.

« _Harry Potter, Cher Survivant, je suis celui qui réalisera __tous__ tes cauchemar__s__ et celui qui tu mettras à bout._

JE SUIS LE FILS DE L'HOMME QUE TU AS TUE HARRY, TU SAIS BIEN ! LORD VOLDEMORT. CROIS-MOI TU ME LE PAIERAS.

_**Je Suis L'Intelligence De Ce Groupe Et Celui Qui Sait Quand Tu Es Heureux Ou Quand Tu Souffres. Je Te Connais Par Cœur.**_

_Je tue tes amis car je t'en veux. _

JE VEUX MA VENGEACE, TU AS TUE MON PERE.

_**Car Ainsi Grâce A Mes Plans Diabolique Mes Amis Auront Enfin Le Corps Reposé.**_

_Tout ceci est très censé…seulement toi tu ne vois pas cela ainsi._

LA MORT DE TES AMIS SERA MON ARME ULTIME.

_**Souffre Comme Tu As Fait Souffrir Tant De Monde!**_

_L_e_**s**_ _M_E_**u**__r_T_**r**__i_E_**r**__**s**__**.**_ »

Harry reprit ce qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Il regarda un cours instant Junior qui sautait d'une patte à l'autre, avant de soupirer et d'écrire calmement.

« Assassin N°1 pourquoi m'en veux-tu?

Assassin N°2 Si j'ai tué ton père c'est que j'étais obligé, pour sauver le monde. Mais je suis désolé, pour toi, d'avoir dû tuer ton père.

Assassin n°3 Je ne comprends pas qu'elle lien as-tu avec les autres pour me faire ça.

Vous n'aurez plus jamais l'âme tranquille. Laissez mes amis! Je vous en prie.

Harry Potter »

Harry plia la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe. Junior ouvrit le bec pour recevoir la lettre. Harry la lui mit et le caressa. Il se leva et l'hibou s'envola. Harry se pencha à la fenêtre quand le hibou y fut passé. Il regarda où il allait. Il semblait contourner le château. Il allait vers le dortoir des Poufsoufle, remarqua Harry en se penchant. L'oiseau se posa à une fenêtre qui donnait sur un couloir. Aurait-il le temps d'aller voir ? Harry allait le faire quand l'oiseau se r'envola et alla se poser dans le parc et sautilla sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voie plus. Qu'elle cirque faisait Junior?

Harry alla se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. L'oiseau revint vingt minutes plus tard. L'enveloppe était toujours de la même couleur que les anciennes. Harry la prit et l'ouvrit. L'acte était répété et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

« _Je commence, moi « Assassin n°1 » Appelle-moi A car la longueur de mon surnom est inutile._

_Pourquoi je t'en veux? Pour le mal que tu __f__ais à ceux que j'aime bien évidemment. A mes compagnons de meurtre, à Drago à Anthony. Tu joues double jeu, et c'est détestable. Mais bon sang pour qui te prend__s__-tu? Un héros des temps moderne ?_

HELLO, JE SERAIS B ! QUE TU SOIS PEINE M'IMPORTE PEU ! CE QUE TU AS FAIT NE CHANGERA PAS. IL NE REVIENDRA PAS ET AU MOINS JE PEUX DIRE AVEC UN LARGE SOURIRE QUE TU CONNAIS CA TOI AUSSI. TU VOIS ON SOUFFRE AUTANT ON EST PAREIL MAIS MALGRE TOUT, MOI, JE SUIS MIEUX QUE TOI !

_**Mes Liens Avec Les Autres Ne T'Intéressent Pas. C'Est Mon Affaire A Moi C. Je Partage Leur Haine Tu Vois On Se Ressemble Tou**__**s**__** Les Trois. On A Jamais Aimé Superman Et On Aime Encore Moins Le Supernul De Notre Epoque. Je Compte Bien Continuer Mes Plans Sur Tes Amis. Il Nous Importe Peu que Nous N'Ayons Plus L'Âme Tranquille Potter. Au Moins Nous Aurons La Satisfaction De Quelque Chose de Réussi!**_

_L_e_**s**_ _M_E_**u**__r_T_**r**__i_E_**r**__**s**__**.**_ »

Harry recommença son travail fastidieux. Il reprit son matériel et écrit.

« Je ne joue pas un double jeu A je n'aime pas Anthony, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé c'est tout ! Je le répète j'aime Drago et seulement Drago. Mais c'est impossible à cause de vous.

Oui B je sais ce que tu ressens ! Et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles comme j'en ai voulu à ton père.

C tu as l'air encore plus pourri que les deux autres. J'ai l'impression que tu jouis du mal que tu apportes.

Tout ce que vous faites vous tous, en particulier C, ne me fera pas céder. Et d'ailleurs je protègerais mes amis !

Harry Potter »

Harry plia la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe Junior sautilla et attrapa la lettre. Il décolla et alla donner la lettre aux meurtriers. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent. Harry sauta sur ses pieds et leur montra les lettres d'un air anxieux. Hermione s'assit et eut un peu d'horreur dans les yeux. Harry ne sut pas pourquoi et la regarda s'asseoir et lire les lettres. Ron lisait au-dessus de son épaule. Leur lecture finie ils rendirent les lettres au brun. Harry allait leur demander leur avis quand Junior arriva et lâcha sa lettre sur les genoux de Hermione. Elle la prit et la regarda.

- Ne répond pas c'est la dernière! Fit-elle anxieuse comme jamais.

Elle tendit la lettre à Harry et il vit une écriture dorée. Hermione venait de lire et non le mettre en garde comme il pensait. Harry ouvrit la lettre et remarqua une écriture manquante. L'écriture de C. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit là lui plus que les autres.

« _Il est louable que tu ne t'attache qu'à une seule personne, mais je ne te crois pas le moins du monde. Tu me donnes vraiment envie de vomir. _

VOICI LE MESSAGE DE C : NOUS TE FAIRONS SOUFFRIR JUSQUE FIN JUIN. CETTE DATE PASSEE SOIT NOUS TE TUERONS SOIT TU AURAS ASSEZ SOUFFERT ET NOUS NE TE TUERONS QU'UNE DIZAINE D'ANNEE PLUS TARD.

_C tu fais savoir également que : Si tu découvre__s__ qui nous sommes nous te laisserons tranquille mais que jamais Azkaban ne nous comptera parmi ses prisonniers._

_A et _B »

Harry donna la lettre à Hermione qui sursauta quand il la lui tendit. Il la regarda un instant. Elle saisit la lettre et quand elle eut lu, la tourna dans tous les sens avant de la passer à Ron qui la lu également. Il posa ensuite la lettre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis Harry. Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard à Hermione avant de se regarder.


	20. Avis différent

Auteur: Angelscythe

Disclaimers: Mis à part, Anthony, Havers et Suruki tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_Chapitre 20 : Différents Avis_

Drago regardait Anthony d'un œil mauvais. Le roux parlait avec animation de Harry à Suruki, tout en copiant son devoir de façon fort visible sur celui de Suruki. Ils avaient un gros devoir et Anthony n'allait pas ce donner la peine de penser alors que Suruki s'y connaissait fort bien en potion et qu'il ne trouverait pas aide chez Drago encore plus douée.

Le brun semblait blasé de ce que lui disait le roux mais gardait ses yeux et son attention sur son devoir. Le blond, lui, serrait sa plume dans sa main. Tant qu'il ne tarderait pas à la brisée. Ce qui arriva au moment où il s'énerva pour de bon.

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-il en cassant sa plume.

Anthony se tourna lentement vers Drago, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu aimerais l'embrasser hein ? Tu le veux rien que pour toi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Juste tu me saoules avec « Harry »!

Anthony ricana telle une Hyène et tapa sa main sur son parchemin. Imprimant le mot Ingrédient sur sa paume. Il regarda un bref instant sa main avant d'émettre un nouveau rire. Tous horripilant les uns que les autres aux yeux du blond.

Les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune s'étaient désintéressés de leur devoir et regardait les trois « amis ». La dispute entre le roux et le blond ne faisait que commencer. Comme toujours !

D'abord une simple futilité puis il était sur les nerfs tous les deux et ça volait dans la salle commune au bonheur de certains Serpentard.

- Je sais très bien que tu l'aimes à la folie. S'exclama Anthony en joignant les mains en faisant de faux baisers dans l'air.

Anthony éclata de nouveau de rire ne sentant pas la colère du blond commencer à se former sérieusement. Celui-ci justement ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer à ce que venait de dire son condisciple quand Suruki se leva. Il était très calme mais on aurait pu voir une étrange aura autour de lui. Le blond et le roux se figèrent. Suruki parla de sa voix calme et posée.

- Ecoutez-moi…Toi (il désigna Anthony qui avait les yeux rivés sur son visage) tu sors avec Harry et tu vas te taire car tu nous saoules sérieusement avec. Et toi (Il désigna Drago qui préférait éviter le regard de son cousin mais qui savait bien qu'il parlait de lui) tu sors avec Nigel et tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est toi qui l'as décidé, tout simplement. Quand à vous (Il se tourna vers les autres élèves qui les regardaient et leur sourit de façon calme) Vous allez retourner à vos devoirs et arrêter de nous espionner ou ça barderas pour vous.

Drago se leva d'un bond à peine les menaces de son cousin étaient finies. Il sortit de la salle commune sentant bien que Anthony retenait un rire. Il avança dans les couloirs avec un désintéressement que l'on ressentait. Il vit Hermione au carrefour de deux couloirs.

- Salut. Fit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Salut ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est ce mot qui veut dire bonjour ce qu'on dit quand on voit quelqu'un. Fit Drago d'un ton cynique retrouvant toute sa repartie.

- Je sais bien Malefoy mais pourquoi me dis-tu bonjour ? Interrogea Hermione.

Drago ne répondit rien sur le moment.

- Je n'ai pas le droit ? Fit-il soudainement faisant sursauter légèrement la né d'enfant moldu.

- Si, bien sûr qui si, mais je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça ! Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien…il y a un match de Quidditch non ? Fit Hermione voulant se montrer gentille.

- Ha…Potter va …euh… Fit Drago voulant demander comment allait Harry mais n'osant pas vraiment face à Hermione.

- Harry va merveilleusement bien ! Tu lui manques… Ajouta Hermione.

Drago regarda Hermione. Elle tortillait ses doigts. Elle sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

- Il l'a écrite pour toi et m'a demandé de la brûler. J'estime qu'elle serait mieux entre des mains que dans le feu. Il y a ce qu'il ressent ses derniers temps et des lettres envoyées par le...les assassins. Mais Tu dois les connaître par cœur. Déclara Hermione sur un ton un peu agressif.

Drago ne fit pas attention à ça et prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendit. Il s'en alla sans un traître mot. Pas même un merci murmurer à voix si basse que l'on ne pouvait l'entendre.

Hermione resta un moment debout comme un piquet avant de remonter à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry alla vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Il préférait les gestes aux paroles depuis les lettres.

- Je l'ai brûlée dehors. Mentit Hermione de telle façon qu'on aurait dit que c'était vrai.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai rencontré Malefoy. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

- Ah oui ?

- Il voulait savoir comment tu allais…

- Vraiment ? Interrogea Harry son visage s'illuminant subitement.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête consciente que les désirs de Harry seraient réveillés. Mais Harry perdit presque de suite sa bonne humeur en posant son regard sur les enveloppes noires. Il les saisit et les serra brièvement dans sa main. Il lança un regard à Hermione. Il venait se rendre compte que Drago aurait dû savoir, il aurait put l'aider ou pas…mais ça aurait été un moyen de se sentir plus proche ? Ca il le savait. Il quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor et d'un pas assuré se rendit à celle des Serpentard. Il s'arrêta devant le passage ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre. Le passage s'ouvrit, il pourrait obtenir l'aide dont il avait besoin.

- Harry ! S'exclama un roux.

Anthony s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

- Ca va toujours ?

- J'ai besoin de voir Malefoy, Anthony…Murmura Harry.

- Tu peux m'appeler mon cœur tu sais ! Fit Anthony avec un sourire.

Harry soupira et répéta sa question.

- J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch viens ! Fit le roux.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'emmena dehors. Le roux s'arrêta un peu avant d'arriver au terrain d'entraînement.

- Tu voulais voir quoi ? Interrogea Anthony poussant bien sur son dernier mot.

- Malefoy…

- Malefoy, Malefoy! Tu ne parles que de lui, t'a pas besoin de lui ! Tu m'as moi ! Rétorqua Anthony des éclairs étincelant dans ses yeux.

- Il connaît l'agresseur ! Répliqua Harry avec une folle envie de donner un coup sur la tête d'Anthony.

- Suruki et moi aussi ! Fit Anthony d'un ton venimeux.

Il était dans une telle colère qu'on aurait put croire qu'il haïssait Harry. Le brun avait l'impression que Anthony ne l'aimait pas et c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Harry le regarda et se mit à parler, il avait vraiment besoin de ses réponses.

- Alors dis-moi…Commença le Gryffondor.

- Oh ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies ! J'ai un entraînement.

Sur ces mots le roux disparu. Harry se disait qu'il lui avait fait perdre son temps. Il avait un entraînement ce qui voulait dire que Drago ne serait pas disponible. Pourquoi ne pas aller à la bibliothèque Hermione y trouvait toujours réponse ? Alors…Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup tant qu'il y était. Il se dirigea vers l'école et entra. Il monta lentement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il posa sa main sur la porte de bois et la poussa après un léger moment de réflexion. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et chercha une table libre. Finalement il opta pour une table occupée.

- Vous pensez que vous n'ayez pas besoin de vous entraîner ? Demanda le type qui était à la table.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il était devenu ami avec lui. Il se parlait peu souvent mais comme Hermione il lui était d'une grande aide. Mais contrairement à lui Hermione était souvent avec lui…Bien que cette année elle semblait distante. Même avec Ron? Se demanda le brun avant de répondre.

- On s'entraîne assez souvent Suruki!

Suruki eut un sourire accompagné d'un petit rire. Harry sentait bien que c'était suite à son temps de réaction. Il avait réfléchi deux, trois minutes avant de lui répondre. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre. Harry finit par regarder les livres que Suruki regardait. Il avait quatre livres empilés. Il en lisait un, avant qu'il ne l'interrompre. Suruki avait encore sa main posée sur le livre ouvert. Harry enfuit la main dans sa poche et mit sur la table quatre enveloppes noires. Suruki les regarda et suite à un signe d'Harry les prit. Il les observa un moment comme subjugué. Il finit par ouvrir les enveloppes et lire les lettres de façon normale. Il posa ensuite toutes les lettres.

- Trois agresseurs. C'est ingénieux si on veut. Si on en soupçonne un, il reste les deux autres et si on en capture un, en tenant compte qu'il tiendrait fasse à toute torture, il resterait deux tueurs en liberté!

- Attends…Tu les connais hein ? Alors pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Pour toi! Répondit Suruki amusé.

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça et s'en voulu de l'avoir soupçonné bêtement. Il était sur le pied de guerre dernièrement. Il posa son dos bien à plat sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Il a dix-sept ans, lui il a quand même eut le bonheur de connaître un peu son père pas comme toi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il te pardonnera. Il utilisera ta tête comme trophée de chasse.

Harry se tut, il savait qu'il parlait de B. Pourquoi pas des autres ? Ce n'était pas si important. Suruki regarda la dernière lettre, celle qui ne comportait que deux écritures. Il la regarda plus longuement.

- Quand tu as reçu cette lettre…as-tu remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ? Demanda Suruki.

Harry essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait pu se passer quand cette lettre lui avait été envoyée. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose. Il ravala sa salive.

- Hermione et Ron sont revenus et Hermione était bizarre. Murmura Harry s'en voulant de dire ça.

Suruki s'était penché pour écouter. Il eut un air peiné. Puis eut un sourire peiné. Il leva l'index avec ce même sourire.

- Tu as mit le doigt sur quelque chose d'important là ! Fit Suruki sur un ton compatissant.

Suruki se leva et alla ranger ses livres avant de revenir voir Harry.

- Mais voyons Hermione a été agressée. S'exclama subitement Harry.

Il lança un regard froid à Suruki en se levant. Suruki lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry prit les enveloppes et les rangea dans sa poche avant de le suivre. Il l'emmena dehors, dans le parc.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'était un plan d'eux ? Ils sont intelligents hein! Ils ont donné l'antidote à St Mangouste. Fit Suruki en secouant la tête.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était souvent absente…C'est pour concocter des plans…Fit Harry d'un ton peiné.

Il allait enfin trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Et grâce à Suruki. Quand ils arrêteraient Hermione il faudrait trouver les deux autres et enfin tout serait fini ! Harry avait du mal à s'imaginer que ce soit Hermione son amie de toujours. Harry regarda Suruki. Beckers arriva en courant.

- Potter ça va être à nous de nous entraîner! Le dernier match de la saison est demain. Fit-il excité.

- Ah oui tiens vous vous entraîner…Pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui! Ils avaient besoin de cet entraînement pour choisir leur prochain capitaine. Fit Suruki.

Harry lui lança un regard et Beckers poussa Harry vers le terrain. Le brun arriva au moment où Drago posait le pied à terre. Il finissait une conversation avec Jonnas. Drago s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Y paraît que tu voulais me parler.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Rejoints-moi à la bibliothèque après l'entraînement.

Harry eut un sourire. Qui se fendilla vite quand Anthony lui sauta au cou. Il l'embrassa et tira la langue à Drago qui lui lança un regard froid et dur.

- POTTEEEEEEEEEER. Appela Beckers qui commençait à être énervé.

- Anthony…

- Mon cœur! Coupa Anthony.

- Faut que j'aille me préparer. Fit Harry.

Anthony l'embrassa encore une fois avant de lâcher Harry et de courir rejoindre Suruki qui l'attendait. Harry alla se préparer avec un soupir.

Après le match Harry alla à la bibliothèque. Il n'eut pas besoin de rentrer car Drago était devant la porte. Il devait trouver que c'était mieux de rester dehors pour discuter. Drago regarda un peu autour de lui.

- Salut ! Fit Harry.

Drago lui répondit par un léger sourire. Harry donna les lettres à Drago. Décidément ses lettres passaient de mains en mains. Le blond les prit et fit semblant de les lires. Il n'avait pas besoin de les lires puisque Hermione lui avait donné la lettre.

- Je pense que le meurtrier est Schizophrène. Puisque tu dis qu'il n'y a qu'un seul meurtrier. Expliqua Harry après qu'il ait « lut »

- Schizo…Suruki t'a dit que c'était Hermione hein? Bah on peut pas dire que c'est elle…c'est qu'un cerveau.

- Oui mais…les deux autres? Fit Harry.

Drago détourna la tête avec un léger sourire. Il regarda ses ongles puis regarda Harry.

- Alors avec Anthony ça va bien? Interrogea Drago.

Décidément Aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de le freiner dans ce qu'il devait faire. Mais de Drago il le prenait mieux. Ils s'aimaient.

- On ne sort pas ensemble…Au faite il m'aime et je le laisse faire. Je ne l'aime pas. Fit Harry.

Aimer était peut-être un bien grand mot mais c'était ce qui semblait le plus proche.

- Pourquoi tu le « plaques » pas ?

- Pourquoi tu plaques pas Nigel ? Fit Harry.

- Parce que…je peux pas. Murmura Drago.

- A cause des agresseurs.

Drago hocha lentement la tête.

- Je découvrirais qui ils sont! Tout sera bientôt fini. Avant la fin de l'année.

Drago lui fit un léger sourire. Puis s'éloigna vers une fenêtre. Harry fut peiné qu'il s'en aille déjà. Drago déchira le paquet de lettre et les laissa s'envoler au loin par la fenêtre. Harry fut étonné de ce geste mais il était trop tard que pour l'empêcher. Drago se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'aime Harry. Fit-il.

- Moi aussi. Murmura Harry mais Drago ne l'entendit pas.

Le blond regarda un court instant l'élu de son cœur avant de sourire légèrement. Il prit congé de Harry en s'en allant.

Petite note à hermoni : merci de ta rewiew, je reconnais que l'histoire de Harry et Drago est très complexe. Que Drago s'offusque pour peu mais selon moi, Drago à une telle relation parce que lui n'a pas le plaisir de pouvoir être si proche de Harry. Et en plus il n'aime pas Anthony.


	21. Même si on est amis

Auteur: Angelscythe

Disclaimers: Mis à part, Anthony, Suruki et Havers tout les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_Chapitre 21 : Même ami on ne se fait pas toujours confiance._

Harry était conscient qu'il ne lui restait qu'un mois et demi avant le début des A.S.P.I.C. Ca le démoralisait. Avec ça il avait l'envie de coincer les meurtriers avant la fin de l'année. Il suspectait toujours Hermione. Surtout depuis son match de Quidditch. Elle avait été absente et ce jour là peu après le match on apprit qu'on avait tenté d'agresser Hagrid. Il n'avait pas vu son agresseur car il portait un masque. Harry la suspectait en silence. Il avait besoin de preuve mais ce n'était pas Ron qui l'aiderait. C'était sa copine.

Aucun Griffondor n'accepterait d'ailleurs. On ne se trouvait pas traître l'un envers l'autre. Où trouver de l'aide ? C'était la seule chose qui passait dans la tête de Harry. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Harry rangea ses affaires, remit son Boursouflet dans sa boîte et descendit dans le parc. Il s'assit dans l'herbe. L'air était déjà chaud. On était quand même en mai. Harry vit d'un coup la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir et en même temps quelqu'un qui l'aiderait. Anthony vint à lui, il semblait content. Il sourit à Harry et resta debout.

- Anthony, j'ai un service à te demander ! Fit doucement Harry.

Le roux se mit accroupi pour mieux écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire le brun. Il s'exécutait comme un petit chien alors qu'en temps normal il semblait toujours vouloir contredire ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Euh…je pense qu'Hermione est de mèche avec les agresseurs…J'ai honte de penser ça…

- Viens en au faite ! Fit Anthony d'un ton cassant.

- Il faudrait que tu l'espionnes pour moi. Et aussi qu'on parle sérieusement de tes sentiments…Est-ce un plan quelconque ou joues-tu avec moi ? Fit Harry énervé des revirements de sentiments du roux.

- Je ne joue pas avec toi…mais avec les nerfs de Drago. Fit-il en se levant et en partant.

Harry regarda Anthony avec étonnement. Il s'obligea ensuite à se lever et à aller étudier.

C'est une semaine plus tard par un samedi matin que Junior vint le réveiller avec une lettre. Harry espérait que l'enveloppe n'était pas noire. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça avec les A.S.P.I.C. Il fut content de voir une bête enveloppe.

_« Harry, Tu vas être content._

_Viens dans le parc. Je t'attends! »_

C'était l'écriture d'Anthony il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois mais il savait que c'était la sienne.

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai envoyé la lettre. Répondit Anthony d'un ton apeuré.

- C'est bien. Tiens voilà un joli rapport pour lui. Fit l'interlocuteur du roux.

Il jeta sur la table un bloc de feuille. Anthony le prit en tremblant. Il reconnut de suite l'écriture distinguée et fine d'Anya. Une des joueuses de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Comment ? Commença Anthony.

- C'est pas tes affaires. Va…Tu as plutôt intérêt à réussir.

Anthony se figea un court instant puis s'enfui en courant.

- Tu es bien dur avec lui. Fit une voix peinée.

Anthony courait jusqu'au parc. Il tentait de ravaler des larmes qui tentaient de jaillir de ses yeux. « Il ne me fait pas peur, il ne me fait pas peur » Se disait-il. Des mots qui n'avait aucun sens. Anthony arriva dans le parc. Il ravala ses larmes et avec un air fier s'avança jusqu'à Harry assis à l'ombre d'un arbre. Anthony regardait ces quelques pages de rapport. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup écrit dessus. Le roux ravala sa salive et arrivé à la hauteur de Harry, il lui tendit les feuilles sans cérémonie.

- Ce n'est pas ton écriture. Constata Harry.

- Anya me devait un service. Fit Anthony d'un ton méprisant.

Harry avait vite compris que Anthony n'était que collant et aimable quand Drago était à moins de dix mètres à la ronde. Le brun le remercia et Anthony se rendit vers le bâtiment. Harry ne tarda pas à rentrer également. Il monta directement dans le dortoir et s'installa sur son lit. Les études attendront. Ce dossier était trop important pour le mettre de côté.

Harry sentait une sorte d'excitation en lui. Il prit la première feuille.

_« Jour N°1 Samedi après-midi. Hermione est sorti__e__ de la salle commune. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la bibliothèque. Personne n'imagine qu'elle n'y retourne après son accident. Elle entre avec assurance. Elle se faufile parmi les rayons de bibliothèque. Elle regarde autour d'elle avant de s'installer à une table éloignée de la fenêtre qui donnait une petite ombre sombre. Quelques minutes après des élèves cachés par des livres arrivèrent et s'installèrent avant de se mettre dos à elle. __C__es élèves intriguant __car on voyait bien qu'il __ f__ai__sait semblant de lire. Ils ont discuté pendant une heure à voix basse. Hermione avait une expression bizarre. »_

Alors il avait raison, il y avait bien Hermione et deux meurtriers…Non rien n'était aussi sûr. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle expression elle avait. On pouvait encore l'inculper.

Le front contre le mur Anthony pleurait à chaude larme. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Drago lui en voulait depuis la farce qu'il lui avait faite. Et si ce n'était que ça. Lui était là. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir. Il aurait eu envie d'aimer Harry rien qu'aujourd'hui. Pour avoir une raison de pleurer sur son épaule. « Je ne veux pas que Drago te récupère! » Aurait-il été une bonne raison pour pleurer alors que d'autres soucis lui trottaient en tête. Il sursauta quand Suruki mit une main sur son épaule.

- Je ne pleurais pas ! Fit Anthony les joues encore inondées de larme.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu pleures ! Fit Suruki compatissant.

Anthony eut un léger hoquet et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule s'en savoir pourquoi.

- Il veut te voir. Fit Suruki.

Il ne tenta pas de consoler Anthony il savait qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Anthony hoqueta un peu avant de s'éloigner de Suruki. Il partit et lança à son ami.

- Dis lui que j'ai d'autre chose à faire !

- « D'autre chose à faire ». Fit Suruki avant de rire et se tourner pour partir de son côté.

Harry avait trouvé l'endroit pour ranger les pages une fois lues pour être sûr qu'on ne les retrouve pas. Sous son matelas, qui aurait idée d'aller voir là ! Non pas là…Il chercherait après il devait lire cette autre feuille. Il posa la feuille dans son livre. Il se demanda pourquoi des feuilles pourquoi pas des parchemins puis haussa les épaules.

_« Jour N°2 Dimanche, dès le matin. Hermione et Ron se bécotent. Hermione et Ron se bécotent. Ils vont manger puis vont __s__e bécoter. Enfin à quinze heures Hermione s'en va et va dans le parc. Elle marche distraitement. Elle se dirige vers le saule cogneur et grâce à un stratagème arrive à passer dans la cabane hurlante. Après un moment comme le saule cogneur est encore inactif je passe à mon tour. J'entends une conversation. Il parle sérieusement cette fois. Que ce passait-il hier ?_

''_Je pense que Harry sait que je suis de mèche avec vous'' Est la phrase la plus importante._

_Ensuite ils ont fait de nouveau plan et ont projet__é__ de faire souffrir un maximum de personne. Ils n'ont pas parlé d'Hagrid. »_

Il concluait trop facilement. Harry aurait voulu un texte complet de ce qu'il avait dit. Mais c'était déjà bien. Il avait la preuve que Hermione était bien avec eux et qu'ils complotaient. Il devait finir de lire et puis aller voir Havers. C'était important désormais. Il prit la troisième feuille après avoir calé la deuxième dans son livre.

_« Jour N°3 Navré mais je n'ai pas pu l'espionner beaucoup à cause des cours._

_Elle a eu un rendez-vous avec les meurtriers à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai rien entendu mais ils projetaient sans doute quelque chose. » _

Harry feuilleta rapidement les autres. A par le vendredi les journées étaient fort semblable. Hermione et les agresseurs se voyaient tous les jours. Il pourrait la coincer.

- Alors comme ça on a d'autre chose à faire. Fit une voix.

Anthony se tourna vers le lit. Le sien. Qu'il squatte dans sa chambre, il pouvait l'admettre. Mais pas son lit. Qu'il squatte celui de Drago, il aimait bien Drago. Ah mais il était là. Les genoux remonter sous son menton. Il avait toujours ce stupide air triste juste pour l'apitoyer.

- Ouais, des choses plus intéressantes que de me faire insulter en venant ici.

- Oh. Tu as fait ta livraison ? Fit la personne allongée sur le lit d'Anthony

- Ouais je l'ai fait ! Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait s'il pense que c'est Hermione qui monte tout alors que ce n'est qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe ?

Drago sauta sur ses pieds et sous le rire froid de Anthony préféra se rasseoir.

- Vous êtes pareil. Murmura Drago.

- Tu sauras bien assez tôt. Anthony Avery…A présent n'oublie pas que quand je t'ai dit qui j'étais tu étais très content de mettre la main à la patte.

- Le fils unique de Lord Voldemort.

Un serpent siffla et vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville de Anthony qui eut un air apeuré.

Enfin la dernière feuille. Serait-elle intéressante ? Elle était plus remplie. Une idée de plan peut-être ?

_« Jour N°6 Vendredi à 16h00 Hermione à quitt__é__ les cours en détalant. Contrairement au pensée de Ronald Weasley ce n'était pas pour vomir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais pour aller rejoindre ces deux amis. J'entrev__ois__ la tête d'un mais je ne remets pas son nom. En dessous un dessin. Ils ont parlé avec animation, tout en murmurant. Le désavantage pour moi et l'avantage pour eux d'aller dans la bibliothèque c'est normal de murmurer. Voici ce que __j'ai__ entendu._

''_C'est quand même con Hermione que tu aies loup__é__ ton coup. Le jour du Quidditch.''_

''_Vachement idiot. C'était quoi le problème. Pour une fois qu'on te laissait faire. __T'aurais__ peut-être pas dut mettre la capuche il __n'__aurait rien vu venir''_

''_Vous avez raison j'ai fait une grave erreur. Je recommence Dimanche même. J'irais à visage découvert''_

_Après elle __s'est__ lev__ée__ et elle est partie. »_

Il avait tous les éléments. Il devait montrer ça à Havers à tout prix. Et demain il devrait accompagner Hermione chez Hagrid elle n'oserait pas tenter quelque chose, pour rester crédible. Tant que Harry avait sa confiance elle ne risquait pas de faire quelque chose de mal. Harry montrerait cette dernière feuille un ou deux jours après Dimanche. S'il le faisait avant, il risquerait de tout faire capoter. C'était décidé, il agirait en solo. Pour le moment du moins.

- Rappelle Ebi ou il va faire une crise cardiaque. Fit Drago.

- Pas vrai et allumer cette lumière bordel. Fit Anthony.

Le fils de Voldemort rappela son serpent en fourchelangue et Anthony se détendit. Mais il savait que la lumière ne serait pas rallumée. Jamais pendant leur « réunion ». Pour pas qu'on voit son apparence si quelqu'un entrait. Pas que l'on ne pouvait pas reconnaître sa voix mais lors des réunions il jouait sur sa voix. Il était doué. Sa voix était légèrement différente mais assez que pour troubler les gens.

- Bientôt il va aller voir Havers.

Le fils de Voldemort lança un regard à Drago.

- Il va garder la dernière feuille pour lui et essayer de déjouer le plan de Hermione. Bien sûr Hermione sera invitée par Hagrid. Fit Drago récitant le plan.

Il n'était pas là pour tuer ni rien. Il était là pour empêcher que le Fils de Voldemort et Anthony s'entretuent mais il devait avouer qu'il y avait complicité. Drago se leva de son lit pour partir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais !

- Ouais lui n'est pas obligé !

- Ebi. Fit le fils de Voldemort.

Anthony partit de la chambre en courant provocant le rire chez le meneur.

- Allez fin de la réunion.

Il alla ouvrir la lumière.

- Drago…Je compte sur toi ! Fit-il.

Harry descendait pour montrer les feuilles à Havers. Il trouva celui-ci en train de parler à Hermione. Elle s'en alla en souriant. Elle vit Harry et le salua avant de partir. Harry se tourna pour la regarder partir.

_- Je t'ai démasqué !_ Pensa Harry.

Il attendit un moment avant d'aller voir Havers. Il s'arrêta devant lui.

- Havers j'ai une piste.

- Encore Potter.

Harry se rendit compte que Havers pourrait le soupçonner mais avec la filature de Anthony. Il donna les feuilles à Havers et partit. Il mènerait sans doute lui-même son enquête.

Il se tenait dans le noir comme toujours. Il devait rester discret. Baguette pointée il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Un tel sort lui aurait fallu un aller simple à Azkaban. Mais il était rusé et ne se ferait pas attraper. Hagrid notait les mots qu'il désirait.

- C'est parfait ! Fit-il en se penchant pour regarder ce qu'avait noté le semi-géant.

Il lui fit envoyer la lettre et s'en alla avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait rangé sa baguette dans sa poche et mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil et regarder quelque chose.

- Eyh Salut. Cria quelqu'un.

Il siffla et Ebi descendit le long de ses jambes. Se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler en fourchelangue et que l'animal voudrait passer à l'action, il l'envoya chasser dans la forêt interdite. Il s'en alla ensuite vers le château. Où est passée la personne qui a apostrophé le maître de Ebi

Le lendemain Harry se leva tôt. Il resta tout le temps près de Hermione et quand elle se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid il la suivit.

- Tu vas où Hermione ?

- Chez Hagrid.

- Oh mais je viens. Fit Harry.

- Il m'a demandée de venir seule. Fit Hermione.

_- Bien sûr, seule pour faire un méfait c'est obligé mais Anthony m'a renseign__é__ je vais te coller au__x__ fesses. _Pensa Harry.

- Non, non je viens. Il ne sera pas contre que je sois là. Fit Harry.

Hermione semblait gênée mais accepta malgré tout. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid. Il fut étonné de voir Hermione et Harry.

- Que faites-vous là? Demanda-t-il pourtant content de les voir.

- Tu m'as envoyé un message Hagrid. Fit Hermione doucement.

- Je ne me souviens vraiment pas…mais entrez ! Venez !

Harry suivit Hermione à l'intérieur. Elle semblait de nouveau embarrassée mais la visite se passa bien. Harry se disait que bien sûr c'était parce qu'Hermione n'osait rien. Harry était là, et elle ne devait pas le tuer de suite. Elle avait choisi elle-même ce plan là. Vers seize heures les jeunes adultes quittèrent la cabane. Un serpent arriva près d'eux dès leur sortie. Ses yeux pétillants. Hermione regarda un moment le serpent avant de partir. Harry voulut partir et à ce moment le serpent siffla.

- Aucuuuuuuuuun inteeeeeerêt. Fit-il avant de s'en retourner vers la forêt.

Harry s'en alla après un cours instant.

* * *

Note à Hermoni : Et pour Drago Nigel est plus comme un petit frère, certes le Drago de cette histoire est assez bizarre et je le reconnais pour tous. Drago ne r'envoie pas Nigel gentiment simplement parce qu'il a la pression des Assassins. Je pense que ce chapitre le fait sentir…ou pas à toi de voir ^-^. Kisu


	22. Ca devait bien arrivé

**_La vengeance du coeur_**

Auteur: Angelscythe

Disclaimers: mis à part Suruki, Anthony et Havers tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_Chapitre 22 :Ca devait bien arriver_

Un mois était passé. Hermione n'avait rien tenté. Il l'observait souvent, rendant Ron de plus en plus jaloux. Harry répondait par des phrases du style. « Je la trouve pâlotte » « J'ai l'impression que les A.S.P.I.C lui mette la pression » mais Ron ne le prenait pas bien malgré tout.

Pendant tout ce mois jamais Hermione n'alla à la bibliothèque. Harry trouvait ça bizarre. Son amie quant à elle prenait du poids. Elle mangeait toujours normalement. Et en présence de Ron et Harry était toujours embarrassée. Elle restait dans son coin ou avec des amies. Harry déprimé se mit à aller étudier.

Durant toute une semaine il ne pensa plus à Hermione ni au fait qu'il pensait qu'elle était un des assassins. Un jour avant les A.S.P.I.C Harry étudiait comme toujours sur son lit. Il chassa d'un geste Dragonia qui se baladait sur son livre. Le petit Boursouflet alla bouder dans sa boîte qui était au pied du lit d'Harry. Le brun avait envie de souffler mais il devait finir d'étudier.

Au fond de lui Harry était content car Nigel avait ses B.U.S.E. Dehors les élèves qui passaient les examens normaux soufflaient. Ils rigolaient et jouaient en ce chaud dimanche après-midi. Et ça avait le don d'énerver Harry.

A présent c'était au tour des A.S.P.I.C d'arriver. Harry avait été fort déprimé. Le premier jour il devait passer l'examen de Potion. Harry dut exécuter une potion très dure mais il se souvenait comment la préparer. Il l'avait faite la première fois avec Drago et celui-ci la lui avait ré expliquée plusieurs fois. Il avait des tonnes et des tonnes de lignes de notes sur cette potion. Il remercia mentalement Drago avant de se mettre à la potion. La personne qui l'examinait sembla trouver la couleur juste. Une fois qu'il eut fini Harry mit de sa potion dans l'oubliette. Il mit son nom et alla la mettre sur le bureau de l'examinateur. Il fit disparaître sa potion et s'en alla pour étudier son théorique. Il fut sûr de la plupart des questions mais prit beaucoup plus de temps pour cinq questions. La fin de l'examen sonna au moment où il notait son dernier mot.

Le lendemain il eut enchantement. Il eut aussi facile de passer la pratique que la théorie. Il fut de même pour Botanique. il était sûr de s'en sortir à ses deux cours.

Il eut plus difficile en Métamorphose. Madame Dertus était assez laxiste et vite contente des résultats il la trouvait moins douée que McDonagall. Pourtant Harry sentait qu'il avait bien passé le théorique, il était plus juste en Pratique malheureusement pour lui. Le jour d'après, le dernier jour des A.S.P.I.C, il eut Défense contre les forces du mal. Il fut brillant en théorie et en pratique bien évidemment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

Le samedi il se concentra sur son problème : Hermione. Harry avait oublié de prévenir Havers pour la dernière lettre. Tant pis. C'était dans un couloir qu'il attrapa Hermione par le poignet.

- Arrête ton jeu, je sais tout ! Fit Harry froidement.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans tant d'état pour ça. Fit Hermione dans un gémissement.

- Pour « ça » ? Tu as aidé à ce qu'on tue mes amis, les tiens ! Fit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Harry?

- Qu'est-ce que tu complotes cette fois ? T'allais rejoindre tes copains.

- Mes copines. Fit Hermione en essayant de dégager sa main.

- Alors c'est des filles! Fit Harry.

Hermione le regarda étonné essayant toujours de se débattre.

- Harry que se passe-t-il dans ta tête.

- Tu es leur cerveau !

- A qui ? Aux assassins ?

- Exactement.

Hermione arriva enfin à se dégager, elle frotta son poignet complètement rouge. Elle secoua la tête.

- Mais enfin Harry non ! Fit-elle.

- Si c'est pour ça que tu partais tout le temps. Que tu es embarrassée quand Ron et moi on est là !

- Pas du tout. Harry, je suis enceinte. Fit Hermione.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait la croire mais il avait des preuves.

- Anthony t'a espionné. Tout prouvait. Fit Harry.

- Harry, dis-moi, qui t'a dit tout ça sur moi ?

- C'est…Suruki le premier. Fit Harry.

Le brun se rendit compte que Suruki avait dit que c'était Hermione quand il avait exposé son idée. Anthony en voulait à Suruki depuis un moment et Drago était très proche de son cousin. Et si c'était ça. Cette fois il ne pourrait vraiment pas demander de l'aide à Havers. Drago serait. Il l'aiderait.

Collé contre la pierre du marbre sous une cape d'invisibilité de pacotille. Il écoutait.

- C'est…Suruki le premier.

_- Aie, ils font le soupçonner maintenant. Ca va me retomber dessus. Fau__t__ que j'aille…_Pensa-t-il.

Il s'éloigna un peu et fit tomber sa cape dévoilant ses cheveux roux. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent autour de lui avant qu'il s'en aille en courant vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Il monta dans sa chambre.

- Drago, Drago. Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ? Demanda le blond en rangeant ses affaires dans ses valises.

- Tu sais bien !

- Ecoute Avery je n'ai pas le temps pour tes énigmes…Ah lui. Fit Drago qui était un peu dans les nuages depuis le matin.

Anthony lui lança un regard désespéré.

- Il s'occupe d'un dernier plan.

- Il sait. Il n'est pas sûr mais…

Anthony regarda Drago espérant qu'il le sauverait de ce mauvais pas.

- Il ne va pas être content de ne pas pouvoir le tuer !

- Harry ne sait pas tout, il a toujours le droit.

Anthony s'assit sur son lit en regardant Drago. Il le suppliant mentalement et le blond le savait, il n'y prêtait pas attention.

- Il est dans la forêt interdite. Le message vient d'être envoyé.

- Harry, Harry. Cria Ron en descendant les escaliers.

Il tenait dans sa main un bout de parchemin. Haletant, il le tendit à Harry. Il l'avait lu rien qu'à sa tête il le voyait.

_« Harry Potter. __Viens__ dans la forêt interdite._

_Tu sauras qui nous sommes et tu sauveras la vie de Ron et Hermione._

_Si tu n'es pas là avant la tombée de la nuit je les tues._

_Viens__ seul. »_

Harry alla chercher sa baguette magique dans sa chambre. Il se doutait de ce qui l'attendrait. Un affrontement. Il partit seul vers la forêt interdite. Il allait y entrer quand il vit Anthony. Il le regarda un moment.

- Bonne chance Potter ! Fit-il.

- Tu m'as trompé tout ce temps !

- A la guerre comme à la guerre. Fit Anthony en s'en allant.

Le brun s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite. Il entendit un rire. Il se tourna pour voir des yeux rouges.

- Suruki…comment as-tu osé. Où sont les autres ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- Les autres ? Ah oui! Tu es crédule Harry, ils n'ont jamais existé. Je tenais à t'embrouiller. Repense à ses lettres Harry.

Harry regarda Suruki. Il avait sa baguette en main et ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Harry aussi tenait sa baguette et fermement. Suruki secoua la tête.

- Tu as tué mon père ! Ca je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Certes il avait commis quelques meurtres et alors ? Plein de gens que tu connais en ont aussi commis et pourtant tu ne fais rien contre ça ! Rétorqua Suruki.

Harry remarqua que Suruki s'apprêtait à lancer une incantation.

- Expelliarmus. S'exclamèrent-ils tous deux en même temps.

Les baguettes volèrent dans les airs. Tous deux ramassèrent leur baguette. Suruki fut le premier à l'avoir. Il la tendit vers Harry. Son visage était impassible.

- AVADA…Commença-t-il.

- Non! Cria une voix.

La baguette tendue Suruki tourna le visage vers le blond qui venait d'arriver. Il sentait bien qu'il serait venu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir expédier la mort d'Harry avant son arrivée. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'aider Drago à se faire aimer d'Harry. Le blond se mit devant Harry sous le regard de son cousin. Le brun en profita pour ramasser sa baguette.

- Pousse-toi! Siffla Suruki entre ses dents.

Drago secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il allait rester. Qu'il allait enfin lui faire face ! Suruki lui lança un regard mauvais. Harry brandit sa baguette près à contre-attaquer avant ou en même temps que Drago s'il le fallait.

- Drago ne m'oblige pas. Fit le fils de Voldemort.

Ils se fusillèrent tous deux du regard. Puis Suruki se renfrogna avant de brandir sa baguette magique sur son cousin.

- Stupéfix! S'exclama-t-il.

- Protego. Fit Drago.

La lumière rouge se tapa contre la barrière avant d'être expédiée contre un arbre. Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Harry ne voulait pas faire de mal à Suruki à cause d'une raison qui lui échappait. Et de plus en tentant d'agir, il risquait de faire du mal à Drago. Il fesait écran pour Harry et pour Suruki. Le Serpentard brun s'avança. Sa baguette touchant presque le_ protego_ de son cousin. Le _protego_ se dissipa par un manque de concentration de Drago. Voir son cousin face à lui, le combattre, lui brouillait l'esprit. Au moment même ou le_ protego_ cessa et avant que Drago n'en relance un autre Suruki s'écria :

- Expeliarmus.

La baguette de Drago vola dans les airs. Le blond ne se penchait pas pour la récupérer. Préférant garder l'écran qu'il fesait. Même s'il savait que son cousin pourrait le stupéfier.

- Expeliarmus. Fit Harry.

La baguette de Suruki vola et Drago en profita pour ramasser sa baguette.

- Stupéfix. Cria Harry en pointant Suruki.

Seulement il avait sauté au sol et avait roulé sur lui-même attrapant sa baguette au passage il se releva souplement et créa un stupéfix. Harry caché derrière Drago qui s'était relevé, se sentait lâche. Il se cachait derrière Drago, il était à deux contre un.

- Maintenant tu te vires. Hurla Suruki à l'adresse de son cousin.

- Hors de question! Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Répliqua Drago.

- Ne m'oblige pas à…Commença Suruki.

- Oses ! Défia Malefoy.

Suruki le regarda impassible. Comme quand il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort imparable ! Drago le savait, il l'avait déjà vu faire à mainte reprise. Suruki défit son _protego _et lança un sort informulé. Une lumière verte jaillit. Harry sauta sur le dos de Drago pour le plaquer au sol. Le bruit de leur chute fut mat. L'_Avada Kedevra _avait failli frôler le dos de Harry dans la chute.

Harry se releva rapidement la baguette déjà brandie. Il remarqua un loup noir qui s'enfuyait une baguette en bouche et quand il regarda là où était censé être Suruki il vit un tas de vêtements. Harry s'éloigna un peu pour laisser Drago se relever. Le blond resta à genoux dans la terre. Les deux jeunes adultes furent étonné de voir Havers arriver. Il était en compagnie de Anthony, Hermione et Ron.

- Vous l'avez prévenu. Murmura Harry.

Havers vint relever Drago qui semblait incapable de le faire tout seul. Mais une fois debout il lança un regard à Anthony. Celui-ci détourna les yeux mais pourtant il n'était pas noir le regard qu'il lui lançait.

- Alors qui était-ce ? Demanda Havers à Harry.

- C'était Suruki.

- Suruki ? S'étonna Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était nerveux. Il rattrapa vite son rire et hocha lentement la tête.

- Où est-il alors ? Demanda Havers.

- Il est parti. Fit Drago.

- J'aurais du vous le dire Monsieur Havers. Fit Anthony.

Il baissa la tête.

- Mais j'avais peur. Ajouta-t-il.

Drago et Anthony se turent suite à cette parole. Havers fit rentrer les jeunes adultes à Poudlard.

- Harry j'ai quelque chose à régler. Fit Drago en s'éclipsant en douce.

Il s'en allait dire à Nigel qu'il le plaquait, Harry le savait. Mais il se demandait s'il lui dirait que Suruki était un assassin. Harry secoua la tête et eut un léger sourire.


	23. Epilogue

Auteur: Angelscythe

Disclaimers: Tout les personnages mis à part Anthony, Suruki et havers sont a J.K Rowling

_Epilogue_

Deux jours étaient passés. Les résultats des examens B.U.S.E et A.S.P.I.C étaient notés. Les élèves les avaient vus et s'apprêtaient à s'en aller. Harry avait fini de tout ranger. Il venait d'enfermer Junior dans sa cage et avait mit Dragonia sur son épaule. Il alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron. La née d'enfant moldu avait annoncé à Ron qu'elle était enceinte. Il fut étonné sur le moment puis très content. Harry alla chercher une calèche et attendit Ron et Hermione. Ils y grimpèrent également puis quand les calèches arrivèrent à la gare, ils entrèrent dans le train.

- Allez viens Drago on va manquer le train.

- J'arrive Anthony vas-y déjà. Fit Drago.

Le roux avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Drago pendant un jour entier. Il avait été affecté par Suruki et sa pression ça se voyait clairement. Un léger lien c'était créé entre les deux Serpentard.

Le blond ferma sa valise et s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit quelque chose contre sa cheville. Il baisa les yeux et vit Ebi. Ce magnifique serpent blanc.

- Alors te voilà bébé Basilic. Fit Drago.

Suruki lui avait dit que depuis sa deuxième mort il avait malheureusement perdu le pouvoir de ses yeux. Le Basilic qu'il était avant avait été tué deux fois déjà sa tête avait encore les traces des blessures qu'on lui avait donné pour causer sa mort. Drago vu qu'il y avait une enveloppe dans la bouche de l'animal. Drago s'assit pour lire rapidement.

_« Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas que tu voi__s__ ce qui __s__'est passé._

_J'aurais voulu que tu ne sois pas là, au moins à présent tu es heureux non?_

_Bref, Je ne me rendrais pas à Azkaban tu le sais ça. J'aimerais avoir de tes nouvelles…et puis di__s__-le à ma mère hein._

_Je n'ai pas fini de faire entendre parler de moi. _

_On se reverra un jour. _

_Ne rate pas ton train._

_Bye »_

Drago rigola un peu et rangea la lettre dans sa poche.

- Allez viens Ebi!

Le Serpent dressé au fourchelangue et au langage humain s'exécuta. Il alla s'enrouler autour du mollet de Drago comme il faisait avec Suruki. Drago fit repasser le bas de son pantalon au-dessus du serpent et s'en alla vers les calèches.

Le train venait de partir. Harry aurait espéré que Drago soit là. Ron et Hermione parlaient dans leur coin. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Anthony posa ses sacs à terre et alla s'asseoir à côté du couple. Drago entra à sa suite. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et vu obligé de retenir Ebi qui voulait aller manger Dragonia.

- Oh qu'est-ce ? Demanda Hermione tandis que Ron se renfrognait un peu.

- C'est Ebi, elle a causé ton admission à St Mangouste…Mais…Je l'empêcherais de recommencer. Fit Drago avant d'embraser Harry.

Le train arriva vite à quai. Les élèves retournèrent dans le « bon côté » de quai. Drago attrapa la main de Harry et le tira vers ses parents.

- Tatie Lucie. Suruki était l'assassin tu le sais hein! Il a fui. Murmura-t-il à sa tante.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers ses parents. Harry peut-il emménager un moment avec nous ? Demanda Drago à sa mère et à son père après qu'ils se soient embrassés.

Etrangement, aux yeux de Harry, ils acceptèrent.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus la fic et à ceux qui l'ont rewiewer


End file.
